Entre la espada y la sarten
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: Ambos son apuestos, sexys, dedicados, leales y por sobre todo muy buenos en la cama. Teniendo a dos hombres casi perfectos a su merced.. ¿a quien eligiria la arqueóloga ? Estaba, literalmente entre la espada y la sarten.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, este cap es muy cortito pero si les gusta subo el primer cap ya que esta es una introduccion. Espero que les guste dejen reviews ! A leer !.

**Introduccion**:

Era un día de unos aproximados 38º grados de calor, era el tercer día de Robin dentro de la tripulación.

El ambiente en el barco era calmado, iban navegando lentamente debido a que no había viento y no tenían prisa para nada.

Nami se paseaba por la cubierta con su ultra-archí-mega-híper-mini bikini, Sanji estaba más que agradecido a este clima ya que tenía a su adorada pelinaranja vestida con esas mínimas telas.

Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan eres tan hermosa, perfecta, única...-_decía con ojos de corazón y cara de pervertido_

Nami solo sonrió y siguió su camino hasta una hamaca.

Esta de más decir que Sanji estaba contentísimo de ver a Nami vestida de esa forma, pero lo que lo puso más feliz todavía fue ver a la morena pasearse con un mini bikini parecido al de Nami y con un pareo.

El rubio se quedo estático.

Que Robin era hermosa era un hecho, en tan solo 3 días todos lo habían notado, pero era tan enigmática, tan sensual, tan reservada, tan, tan...

Cook-san.._.-decía la morena en señal de saludo_

Luego de unos segundos Sanji salió de su trance.

**Sanji:** Robi-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Te ves hermosa mi morenazaaa!..-

Robin le sonrió.

La morena siguió su camino pasando por frente del rubio, que no pudo evitar seguir con sus ojos el contoneo de las caderas, y ese trasero tan firme moverse frente a él, casi no lo podía resistir, sentía un calor dentro de el que conocía muy bien. Por algún motivo sentía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y-

**Zoro:** Ero-Cook..._-decía pasando 'casualmente' a su lado_

**Sanji:** Que dijiste marimo mierdoso?

**Zoro:** E-r-o c-o-o-k. Ahora me entendiste?

**Sanji:** Quieres pelea?-

**Zoro:** Si tu quieres cejas diana...-

* * *

><p>La noche había caído al Sunny, y con ella todos los mugiwaras desparramados sobre la cubierta debido al alcohol.<p>

Habían hecho una fiesta con motivo de celebrar la llegada de Robin al barco, nadie se opuso, y aunque lo hicieran, esta era una orden del capitán, mejor dicho, un capricho.

El peliverde que seguía bebiendo a sus anchas, paso por el medio de todos sus camarada dormidos y se recargo sobre el mástil.

Puso una mano tras su nuca y con la otra le dio un largo trago a su botella.

El espadachín estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho unos pasos tras él, rápidamente se puso en guardia, desvaino una Katana y la coloco en el cuello de su asechador.

Kenshi-san, baja eso.._.-decía una voz femenina muy calmada_

**Zoro:** Tsk, mujer, como se te ocurre aparecerte así, creía que dormías_..-decía volviéndose a sentar_

**Robin:** Fufufufu siento haberte asustado Kenshi-san...-

'Kenshi-san' esa palabra le resonaba en el cerebro, no porque nunca se lo hubieran dicho sino porque el tono que utilizaba Robin era sugestivo tirando a sensual y a la vez peligroso.

**Robin:** Te molesta que me quede bebiendo contigo Kenshi-san._..-decia sentandose a su lado_

**Zoro**: Ya te sentaste._..-decia pasandole una botella_

El peliverde de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, le daba la impresión que estaba tomando lentamente y movía sensualmente sus labios solo para él, y al no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, más bien lo disfrutaba.

Pero lo que ya no pudo soportar fue ver una gota traviesa de sake que se resbalaba de la boca de la arqueóloga y que entraba sin permiso alguno entre medio de sus pechos.

La morena sintió la mirada de este sobre ella.

**Robin:** Sucede algo kenshi-san?

**Zoro:** No, mejor me voy a dormir.

**Robin:** Hasta mañana entonces...-decia con una ligera sonrisa

**Zoro:** Lo mismo digo...-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Les gusto ? Si ? No ? Dejen su opinion :)))<p>

Saludos nakamas ! Y gracias por leer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: ¿Jugamos?**

Si mal no recordaba era la noche más aburrida que había vivido en el Merry.

Se encontraba solo haciendo de vigilante, mientras todos incluidos el marimo andaban por la isla.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro y siguió cocinando el pastel de mandarinas que sería una sorpresa para su adorada pelinaranja.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto el sonido de unos pasos hasta que entraron a la cocina.

Se dio media vuelta para confirmar la presencia que había sentido, y para su alegría se trataba de su adorada Robin-Chwan!

Robin-chwaaaan._..-decía el enamoradizo cocinero adoptando su forma de gusano con ojos de corazón_

Cook-san._..-decía sonriendo_

**Sanji**: creía que estabas de paseo con Nami-san...-

**Robin:** Así es, estábamos comprando ropa pero luego me aburrí y me vine para aquí, sabes esta isla no tiene nada atractivo, no te estás perdiendo de nada Cook-san...pero si quieres puedes ir y yo me quedare cuidando el barco...-

Sanji estaba a punto de aceptar aquella oferta, si bien ella había dicho que la isla no tenía nada atractivo había algo que en todas las islas había, un cabaret, donde el rubio tenía sus pequeñas escapaditas.

Pero desistió, sería algo muy tonto de su parte ir en busca de mujerzuelas antes de quedarse en el barco pasando tiempo con su morenaza.

**Sanji:** De eso nada Robin-chan, me quedare aquí contigo...-

**Robin:** _*sonríe*_ estas seguro ?..-

**Sanji:** Segurísimo...-_ decía tirando la colilla del cigarro al piso para luego pisarlo con sus zapatos._

El rubio le dio unos toques finales al pastel de Nami para luego guardarlo en el refrigerador.

**Robin:** Un pastel de mandarinas para Nami, seguro le encantara...-

Era un idiota. Le había hecho un pastel a Nami y no a Robin! Se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear para encarar a la morena.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan..._-decía mirando al suelo_

**Robin:** No tienes un pastel para mí? No importa, no hay problema alguno..._-decía sonriendo_

**Sanji:** Robin-Chwan eres tan perfecta, hermosa y comprensiva, ya mismo te preparare uno, de café si quieres y perdóname por favor aun no me acostumbro a.._.-paro en seco otra vez sintiéndose el ser más miserable de este y todos los planetas_

**Robin:** No te acostumbras a mi presencia_...-decía completando la frase._

Se merecía ganar el premio al idiota del siglo.

Acaso no pensaba lo que hacía o decía? Ella lo sabía y veía todo.

Una nube gris pareció posarse sobre la cabeza del rubio.

* * *

><p>Te puedes apurar Zoro!.<em>.-gritaba exasperada la pelinaranja<em>

**Zoro:** Lo haría si no estuviera cargando con 30 bolsas y paquetes!._.-decía con dientes de tiburón_

**Nami:** No seas exagerado solo son 25 y con este 26! Se lo comprare a Robin._..- decía señalando a una vidriera_

El peliverde miro de reojo un vestido que se encontraba al final de la vidriera. Era purpura de gran escote en v, muy corto y ajustado para el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, trago en seco al imaginársela en ese minúsculo vestido. Le quedaría bien, de eso no había duda, y que muchos hombres incluido el ero-Cook babearían por ella, de eso tampoco había duda.

**Nami:** A pesar de que Robin me abandonó en nuestras compras, le regalare ese vestido ! Además está en rebaja y lo lograre que me lo rebajen aun más._.-decía con ojos de berris_

**Zoro:** Desde cuando tu tan amable ?..-

**Nami:** Desde que me dio esto..-decía estirando ambas manos repletas de pulseras y anillos que le había regalado la morena apenas entro a la tripulación, joyas con las que había comprado a su nakama de melena anaranjada.

La chica tiro a Zoro del brazo haciéndolo entrar al local junto con ella.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Sanji se disculpara por enésima vez con la morena por sus acciones, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a charlar y beber café.<p>

El rubio se la estaba pasando genial, Robin era tan interesante eso que no conocía ni un tercio de su vida, pero lo era igual. Era tan hermosa a los ojos del rubio, tan sexy y siempre tan educada e inteligente.

**Robin:** Te estás aburriendo Cook-san ?..-

**Sanji:** Para nada Robin-Chwan es un honor estar en tu compañía..-

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu.. Quieres jugar al ajedrez ?..-

**Sanji:** Si tu quieres madam..-

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro:<strong> Eres una bruja, no hacía falta asustar así al pobre tipo.._-decía señalando a un tipo bajito, gordo y calvo con un color grisáceo evidentemente por descargas eléctricas_

**Nami:** Todo sea por los berris..Me lo bajo a la mitad ..-

**Zoro**: Das miedo..-

**Nami:** Si, pero doy más miedo si llegas a tirar algunos de mis paquetes ! Toma.._-decía poniendo otro paquete mas_

El peliverde tan solo pudiera cambiar este momento, en vez de ir tras Nami con muchos paquetes el preferiría ir con el doble de paquetes solo que atrás de Robin.

Pero pensándolo bien la morena jamás haría o seria igual que Nami y por eso le gustaba tanto .

Era sexy, atractiva y misteriosa, la combinación perfecta, era la mujer perfecta, y por eso mismo ella jamas podría estar con un tipo como el. Pero.. ¿que diablos hacia pensando en eso ?

* * *

><p>Jaque mate...<em>-decía la morena extendiendo su sonrisa ganadora..-<em>

**Sanji:** Valla Robin-Chwan ganaste.._-decía con media sonrisa_

**Robin:** Hey, no apostamos nada_..-dijo pensativa_

**Sanji:** Lamento decirte Robin-Chwan que yo no tengo dinero, tengo cinco berris si quieres te los doy.._-decía metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su saco_

**Robin:** No, no quiero berris,..Mmm...dame tu saco.._-decía con una ligera sonrisa_

**Sanji**: Mi saco?.._-decía al tiempo que se lo sacaba con cara de confundido_

**Robin:** Así es, jugaremos por prendas de ropa, como yo gane, te pido que me des tu saco.._.-decía con mirada picara_

**Sanji:** Eso quiere decir que si yo gano, puedo pedirte que te saques tu ropa _*la morena asintió*_ acepto Robin-Chwan._.-decía con ojos de corazones, mientras su mente pervertida entraba en acción._

* * *

><p><strong>Nami:<strong> Bien, terminamos Zoro, volvamos al barco.._-decía poniendo siete paquetes más en los brazos del espadachín_

**Zoro:** Ya era hora no crees bruja?.._-decía asomándose por sobre la montaña de paquetes_

**Nami:** A quien llamaste bruja?!.._.-decía con dientes de tiburón_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin:<strong> Dame tus pantalones Sanji._.-decía ahogando una carcajada_

El rubio obedeció y se los dio.

**Robin:** Creo que terminamos, ya que no tengo ninguna prenda más que pedirte_..-decía mirando al rubio en calzones blancos_

**Sanji:** Oi Robin-Chwan, yo no gane ni una sola vez, eso no es justo._.-decía haciendo un ligero puchero que a Robin le causo gracia_

La morena guardo el tablero y las fichas correspondientes en una cajita, tomo de su silla la ropa de Sanji y se acerco a este.

**Robin:** Creo que debes practicar mucho Cook san_..-decía dejando la ropa a su lado_

**Sanji:** Así es..-decía intentando no parecer nervioso, es que tener a semejante mujer tan cerca lo hacia sentir como un niño tonto.

**Robin:** Fue divertido jugar contigo, gracias por hacerme compañía.._-decía pasando su mano por lo abdominales del rubio, para luego depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla_

El rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su interior.

La morena sonrió y salió de allí.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san!._.-decía con sorpresa_

**Zoro:** Mujer.._-decía a modo de saludo_

**Robin:** Como estuvo tu día?

**Zoro:** Si cargar con 50 paquetes persiguiendo a la bruja de Nami es algo bueno, entonces la pase muy bien._.-decía con el ceño fruncido_

**Robin**: Fufufufufufu.._-y se fue de allí_

**Sanji:** Espera Robin-Chwan!.._*decía con su ropa en mano excepto el pantalón que se había puesto recién_* Quítate marimo..-

El peliverde los contemplo en silencio.

¿Que hacia Sanji y Robin SOLOS en el barco?

¿Que hacían los dos JUNTOS en la cocina?

Miro hacia la mesa, donde las sillas alrededor estaban desacomodadas. Automáticamente frunció el ceño.

Esperen..¿QUE HACIAN ROBIN SALIENDO SONRIENTE DE LA COCINA, SIENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UN SANJI SEMIDESNUDO?

Ero-Cook..-susurro antes de salir corriendo por donde sus Nakamas habían ido.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola Nakamas! Gracias por los reviews! Dejen mas, ah y las fans del ZoRo perdónenme pero este capi era necesario, gracias por leerme..<em>**

**_Saludos Nakamas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Esa mujer va a ser mia.**

Apretó los dientes con ira, dejo sus espadas a un lado y se lanzo con rudeza a su hamaca.

Puso ambas manos atrás de su nuca. Frunció el ceño al recordar todo lo que había escuchado.

_**-Flashback-**_

Zoro salió corriendo por donde Robin y Sanji habían salido anteriormente.

**Sanji:** Espera Robin-chwaan!

Robin espero al rubio en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Nami.

La morena lo invito a pasar, mientras cierto peliverde posaba su oreja sobre la puerta.

**Sanji:** Robin-Chwan! Me encanto pasar el día con vos, a solas en el barco y lo que más me gusto fue jugar con vos...-

Zoro trago saliva; ¿Jugar? A que se refería con eso.

**Robin:** Fufufufu si fue muy divertido Cook-san, pero deberías practicar más

**Sanji:** Lo hare, pero si vos me ayudas a practicar, y volverme un mejor jugador

**Robin:** Si eso quieres, en las noches me la paso leyendo, en vez de eso podemos jugar...

Zoro quería partir la puerta en dos. ¿JUGAR EN LA NOCHE? ¿PRACTICAR CON ELLA? ¿PRACTICAR QUE? ¿POSES DE KAMASUTRA? la cabeza cubierta de pelos verdes estaba empezando a descontrolarse.

**Sanji:** Oi Robin-chwaaan! _*ojos de corazón*_ pasar noches con Robin-chan, esto debe ser un sueño.._.- decía mientras un hilo de sangre se asomaba por su nariz_

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu Buenas noches Cook-san.._.- decía al tiempo en el que se acercaba a la puerta_

Zoro salió corriendo a la cocina justo antes de que Robin abra la puerta.

**Sanji:** Buenas noches Robin-chan _*toma su mano y la besa*_ eres la mejor jugando al ajedrez

Por supuesto el peliverde no escuchó esto último y por eso mismo ahora se encontraba pensando hipótesis de lo mas locas sobre que había pasado con el pervertido cocinero y la hermosa morena.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Habían tenido sexo?<p>

Zoro frunció aun más el ceño.

Y si no era eso que era ?

Si mal no recordaba cuando el llego ellos se encontraban en la cocina a solas, con tazas de café frio, las sillas desacomodadas, Sanji a medio vestir y después Robin lo invita a que pase a su habitación.. ¿Desde cuándo ELLA tenía tanta confianza con el cocinero pervertido !? Eso solo tenía una explicación: HABIAN TENIDO SEXO EN LA COCINA.

A la mierda el ero-Cook a la mierda Robin..- decía el espadachín al tiempo en que se ponía de costado para dormir al igual que los demás hombres de la tripulación, pero el sabia que esta noche se la iba a pasar pensando en lo que habían hecho el 'cejitas' y SU 'mujer' y si, ella era suya, aunque esta no lo sepa, aun.

* * *

><p>No podía pedir más; estaba solo, en el barco, en una isla tropical, a orillas de una hermosa playa.<p>

El peliverde se desperezo ruidosamente y miro a su alrededor, se metió al interior del Merry, para después salir solo con unos pantaloncillos.

Al mar se ha dicho..-_se dijo a si mismo mientras bajaba del barc_o

Hola kenshi-san..-

Aaaah !.._-Zoro dio un pequeño salto de la impresión._

**Zoro:** Que haces aquí !?..-_pregunto exasperado_

**Robin:** Leo un libro.._-dijo tranquilamente_

Zoro pasó su mirada por un enorme libro que Robin tenía en manos, pero percibió algo que antes no había apreciado.. ELLA ESTABA EN BIKINI !

**Robin:** Sucede algo ?..-

**Zoro:** N-nada..- el peliverde se dio la vuelta apartando cualquier pensamiento lujurioso con la morena.

La miro de reojo.. ¿Como había podido tener sexo con EL ERO-COOK !?

Ella tan hermosa, sexy e inteligente teniendo sexo con Sanji !?

Se metió al mar totalmente enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia aproximadamente 1 hora que el espadachín se había metido al mar

La morena lo observaba a lo lejos, se veía tan sexy que ella no se podría negar tal visión, sería un pecado.

Robin vio como Zoro se venía acercando a toda velocidad. Automáticamente saco el libro y se dispuso a hacer 'como' que leía.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san!.._-decía con falsa sorpresa_

**Zoro:** Mujer.._-dijo sin mas mientras agarraba una toalla_

El peliverde primero seco su cabello verde, dejándolo totalmente alborotado, luego paso lentamente la toalla por sus marcados músculos y abdominales; Robin se relamió los labios, es que tener a ese hombre semi mojado con el cabello alborotado y con esos pantaloncillos que por el agua le marcaban absolutamente todo.

Zoro la observo de reojo mientras se recostaba en la arena.

¿No se aburría leyendo tanto?

¿No le hacía calor ahí?

¿No deseaba meterse al mar?

¿Y los demás donde estaban?

**Zoro:** Oi mujer _*la aludida lo miro*_ y donde están los demás?..-

**Robin**: De paseo por la isla, es una isla tropical donde su mayor atracción es el carnaval, todos quisieron ir por motivos propios, pero yo no tenía ganas, simplemente esta isla no me atrae.

El peliverde solo asintió.

El la volvió a mirar, leía con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el sudor corría por su frente y se metía a la parte superior de su bikini, Zoro se relamió los labios.

**Zoro:** no quieres meterte al mar?.._-apenas termino de hablar se arrepintió de lo que dijo_

**Robin:** _*sonríe*_ Sabes que no puedo..-

**Zoro:** Lo sé, pero si quieres yo podría..Ayudarte..-_lo dijo en forma de susurro_

**Robin:** Porque?..-

**Zoro:** Porque qué?..-_pregunto confundido_

**Robin:** Porque quieres que me meta al mar..-

**Zoro:** Tsk, porque hace calor, pero si no quieres allá vos.._-dijo mientras se levantaba_

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu, vamos kenshi-san?..-_decía al tiempo en que se quitaba el pareo y a Zoro se le caía la mandíbula._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La morena se metió al mar hasta donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

Zoro la observo unos segundos, ella le sonrió y el sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo rápidamente en brazos y corrió mar adentro.

Robin solo sonreía, mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Zoro que por algún motivo le era agradable.

La morena sintió como él la iba bajando lentamente, primero el agua le llegaba hasta la cadera y ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello!

Robin: Kenshi-san!..-_dijo en un tono un llamativo en ella._

Zoro: No te preocupes.._-decía al tiempo en que la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de este_.

Zoro se sentía como decirlo?..mm estúpido.

Se perdía en los ojos de la morena, esos zafiros más azules que el mar mismo, y ahora la tenía ahí, con todo su cuerpo mojado, sus senos apretándose a su pecho, su femineidad tan cerca de su miembro.. Iba a estallar.

Y él solo pensamiento de saber que ella había tenido sexo con Sanji, le hacía dar ganas de besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Robin se sentía muy bien, demasiado en realidad, estaba en el mar, con unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y la protegían, y cada vez que miraba esos ojos tan profundos del espadachín le daba ganas de derretirse ahí mismo.

**Zoro:** Vamos al fondo del mar?..-_pregunto sin mas_

Robin lo miro unos segundos.

**Robin:** Prométeme no soltarme._.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa_

**Zoro:** Lo prometo.._-dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla de costado_

Como si de dos niños se tratara, inhalaron todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y se hundieron en el enorme mar.

Robin se sentía débil, obviamente, pero a la vez protegida, el no la soltaba ni un segundo ni menos la alejaba de sí.

Zoro por su parte tenía enormes deseos de besarla, si besarla bajo el agua.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Robin corto el futuro beso.

Le pellizco un poquito el brazo indicándole que ya no aguantaba más.

El peliverde empezó a subir a la superficie aun teniendo a Robin pegada a su cuerpo. La volvió a tomar en brazos y así la llevo hasta la orilla sin que ninguno dijera palabra alguna.

**Robin:** Gracias kenshi-san..-_soltó de golpe_

**Zoro**: No hay de qué mujer..-_dijo mirándola por primera vez directamente a los ojos_

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que unos gritos de una navegante y unos alaridos de un capitán los sacaron de ese pequeño momento de 'conexión'

**Luffy:** Ya dije que lo siento Nami!..-gritaba un moreno lleno de moretones

**Nami:** Con un 'lo siento' no me vas a devolver todo el dinero que gaste gracias a TUS destrozos!..-_decía con dientes de tiburón_

**Robin:** Todo está bien kouka-san ?..-_preguntaba en tono de burla_

**Nami:** Tsk *lo empuja a Luffy* este imbécil haciendo destrozos de nuevo..-

**Robin:** Fufufufu yo opino que es muy divertido nuestro senchou-san..-

**Nami:** Eso lo dices porque no tuviste que pagar lo que yo, mis amados berries .._-decía con pequeñas lagrimillas_

ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...-_un remolino negro y amarillo apareció de repente revoloteando alrededor de la morena_

**Robin:** Hola Cook-san!.._-decía regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, Zoro bufo fastidiado._

**Sanji:** Ooooooooh Robin-chwaaaan!..-decía derritiéndose literalmente...-quieres que te prepare un refresco? Haber estado todo el día al lado de esa alga parlante ha de ser horrible no?..-decía mientras iban al interior del Merry

Zoro no presto ni la más mínima atención al insulto del cocinero, puso mas atención al brazo de Sanji que rodeaba la cintura de Robin mientras subían al barco, automáticamente frunció el ceño.

Aquella mujer era hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa y muy sexy, casi pierde todo su autocontrol con tan solo tenerla unos minutos cerca; aquella mujer lo volvía loco, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir un tonto. Aun cavia la posibilidad de que ella haya tenido sexo con Sanji, y eso le desagradaba en lo absoluto al peliverde, esa mujer ya no podía ser suya porque ya era de Sanji ya había estado con el rubio...y eso le daba más ganas de convertirla en su mujer, tenerla debajo de él implorando a que siga, gimiendo y gritando al tiempo en que le susurraba 'Kenshi-san', ese era su sueño, su 'fantasía sexual' por ahora, porque cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Zoro es imposible sacarlo.

'Esa mujer va a ser mía'..-se dijo así mismo como si estuviera sellando una promesa.

Que iba a ser suya era un hecho, pero como iba a conseguir eso ? JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES se le ocurriria ir a decirle que la amaba y esas cursilerias, además el hacia tiempo que ya se habia despojado de sus sentimientos sobre relaciones, para convertirse en el mejor espadachin sin interrupciones. Pero Robin... era tan tan.. inexplicable, lo volvia loco pero no por eso el dejaba de desconfiar de ella, tal vez tendria que esperar un poco para que esa desconfianza se disuelva y haci por fin poder 'acercarse' mas a la morena, claro esa era su expectativa, pero ni el ni el resto de los mugiwaras conocian aun a la verdadera Robin a la niña de ocho años que ya tenia una recompenza por su cabeza.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado, estos primeros capitulos son para explicar mas o menos que sienten ellos, pero al parecer aun no es nada fuerte ya que segun mi historia Robin lleva 2 semanas dentro de la tripulacion. Bueno gracias por los reviews y gracias por leerme ! Dejen nas ! Saludos Nakamas !<em>**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: 'Sucedio en Water Seven'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: "Sucedio en Water Seven"**

La gran fiesta que el capitán había montado en Water Seven luego de su regreso triunfal de Ennies Lobby habia sido increíble !

Gigantes, Nakamas de Franky, Franky, los de la Galley-la, y todos los ciudadanos habían asistido a dicha fiesta.

Y entre la multitud de cuerpos desparramados por el suelo, y algún que otro tipo borracho hablando solo o haciendo boberias la vio a ella, a Robin.

La vio a metros de él, bebiendo sake mientras Nami dormía desparramada en la mesa con una copa en la mano.

Era hermosa. Y tan solo el hecho de pensar en eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

No supo bien en que momento, pero ahora ella se acercaba a el con una botella en mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenshi-san.-_.dijo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa_

Zoro no dijo nada solo observo como la morena se sentaba a su lado.

**Robin:** Ah sido sin duda la mejor fiesta de mi vida entera..

**Zoro:** Así es Luffy, siempre busca cualquier excusa para montar una fiesta, pero sin dudas esta fue la mejor hasta el momento

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bebiendo y contemplando a la nada.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san.._*el peliverde la miro*_ se que ya se los había dicho pero aun así, gracias..-

**Zoro:** No me agradezcas, seguí las ordenes de mi capitán._.- al contrario de que esto le molestara a Robin le dio gracia y ganas de seguir hablando._

**Robin:** Solo por eso ? ..-

**Zoro: **_*arqueo una ceja*_ A donde quieres llegar ?

**Robin:** Fufufufu .. ¿Me consideras tu Nakama ?.._-el peliverde tenso los músculos_

**Zoro:** Estamos en la misma tripulación, así que si..-

**Robin:** Quiero que me lo digas..-

El espadachín no dijo nada, la morena siguió insistiendo.

**Robin:** ¿ Aún desconfías de mi ? ¿Me consideras verdaderamente tu Nakama ?

Esa pregunta dio en el clavo.

Tenia en su mente el momento exacto donde esas dudas empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Recordó exactamente esa charla que habían tenido sobre el tejado.

**_Flashback -_**

_"Robin: No voy a volver nunca mas a la banda, separaremos nuestros caminos aqui, en esta ciudad_

_**Sanji:** ¿Que estas diciendo Robin-chan? Ah ya veo es por lo del periódico ¿verdad? No tienes que hacerte problema por eso, ninguno nos lo hemos creído, es normal que le echen la culpa a los piratas_

_**Robin:** Si, siento haberlos incriminado en esto. Anoche la que invadió la casa del alcalde era sin lugar a dudas, yo._

_**Chopper:** No puede ser.._

_**Robin:** Dentro de mi, existe una oscuridad que ninguno de ustedes conocen, la oscuridad que algún día los destruirá. En un principio iba a echarme la culpa de todo y huir, pero la situación se a complicado_

_**Sanji:** ¡Robin-chan no entiendo lo que estas diciendo! ¿que ocurre?_

_**Chopper:** ¡Robin vuelve con nosotros!_

_**Robin:** Ah sido una corta compañía pero desde hoy nunca nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por tratarme tan bien hasta ahora. Adiós._

_No, no Sanji no podía permitir eso._

_**Sanji:** Espera..espera..no puedo aceptar esto..-decía tirándose al agua para tratar de llegar al otro lado donde la morena se encontraba_

_DEJA DE BROMEAR! ESPERA ROBIN-CHAN! ROBIN-CHAN! ESPERA ROBIN-CHAN!...-decía gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como la morena cada vez se alejaba mas._

_Chopper estaba al borde de las lagrimas ¿que diablos sucedía?_

_¡ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!..-grito el reno con toda su fuerza_

_**Chopper:** La hemos perdido_

_**Sanji:** Si. Chopper..._

_**Chopper:** Mmm?_

_**Sanji:** Ve con Luffy y los otros y dile lo que paso aquí. No olvides ni una palabra._

_**Chopper:** ¿Y tu?_

_**Sanji:** Tengo que hacer otras cosas. No te preocupes, estaré bien"_

_.-.-._

_El reno termino de recordar lo sucedido, y tal como le dijo el rubio contó todo con lujo de detalles._

_¿¡DIJO ROBIN ESO DE VERDAD?!..-grito desesperado el moreno_

_El reno solo asintió._

_Zoro cerro sus ojos para mantener la calma. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASABA CON ESA MUJER?! ¡¿PORQUE ERA TAN ENIGMÁTICA?! ¡¿QUE ESCONDÍA?!. Quería gritar exasperado, no podía creer lo que sucedía, justo ahora que le había tomado cariño a la morena, bah, en realidad le gustaba, le encantaba y pasaba esto. Siempre supo que nada bueno saldría de esta situación, pero nunca pensó que seria tan grave, mas bien ni siquiera entendía de que se trataba. Su desconfianza nunca fue en vano, siempre supo que ella no era de fiar._

_**Zoro:** Estábamos preparados..-soltó de repente y desvaino una Katana..-Robin, quien una vez fue nuestra enemiga, le permitimos que entrara en el barco. No debería dejarnos por miedo después de tanto tiempo..._

_Si, tenia que borrar todo rastro de afecto, o atracción que alguna vez había tenido por ella._

_**Zoro:** ¿No es momento de que aclaremos esto?..Si esa mujer es en realidad nuestra enemiga o nuestra Nakama._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. Zoro siguió hablando.._

_"Pero la situación se ha complicado. Desde ahora...no nos volveremos a ver".. Si recuerdo bien, Robin dijo eso, ¿correcto Chopper?..-el reno asintió..-Mientras que no la veamos a partir de hoy parece como si estuviera diciendo algo que empeorara las cosas antes de que el día acabe...Si quieren hacer algo aun peor en esta ciudad, habiendo ya este caos después del intento de asesinato del alcalde, solo hay una manera.._

_Tener exito en el asesinato del alcalde esta vez..-completo Nami_

_**Zoro:** Pero ahora que sabemos que nos han inculpado a nosotros, esto puede ser una trampa para llevarnos a la escena del crimen._

_**Chopper:** ¿Una trampa?_

_**Zoro:** Si estamos cerca de donde se lleve a cabo el asesinato, seremos definitivamente a quien echaran la culpa._

_**Nami:** Hey! Lo dices como si ella fuera nuestra enemiga!_

_**Zoro:** Solo digo que es posible. NO me eh inclinado hacia ninguno de los dos bandos. Aunque lo crea o dude, si me inclino hacia alguno de los dos bandos..mi tiempo de reacción disminuirá...si mi corazón piensa lo contrario a lo que yo eliga._

_Mente fría, eso era lo que necesitaba para entender la situación. Ella ahora era mitad enemiga, mitad nakama. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que era ella, pero algo dentro del corazón del peliverde le decía que no desconfié tanto que había algo mas, pero su mente hablaba y le decía que no confié, que este preparado, que aleje sus sentimientos que día a día iban creciendo hacia ella, porque había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que ella fuera su enemiga, por eso quería aclarar esto cuanto antes, no podía con esta duda; su corazón le decia una cosa y su mente otra, pero él elegiría confiar plenamente en su mente._

**_-Fin flashback-_**

**Robin:** ¿sucede algo kenshi-san ?..-_ dijo notando que aún no habia contestado nada._

**Zoro:** Nada..- _dijo secamente luego de volver al presente._

Debía admitirlo, aquello lo atormentaba un poco, había desconfiado hasta el cansancio de ella y al final ella se estaba sacrificando por la banda entera. ¿Pero como iba a suponer eso ? En realidad dentro de su corazón sabia que ella no lo hacia por gusto, pero aún así estaba el miedo de que se fuera, y los traicionara.

**Zoro:** Eres mi nakama, si desconfió de mis propios nakamas.. debería desconfiar hasta de mi sombra.. ¿no crees ?.._-dijo contestando la pregunta que anteriormente ella le había hecho._

La morena sonrió de lado.

Ella se sentó cómodamente recargando su espalda contra una pared, mientras el hacía lo mismo al tiempo en que empinaba una botella en su boca.

¿Quien eres Zoro ?..._- se pregunto así misma Robin. El era tan cerrado, discreto, inmutable, a veces muy parecido a ella, pero se notaba que estaba lleno de sentimientos que ella tenia curiosidad por descubrir._

¿Quien eres Robin ?._.- pensó al tiempo en que la miraba de reojo._

Una mujer llena de sentimientos y misterios por descubrir..- _se contesto el mismo la pregunta._

Los recuerdos lo volvieron a invadir.

**_Flashback-_**

_Bufo por enésima vez. El peliverde se encontraba atrapado, boca abajo en una chimenea luego de que el tal hombre-leopardo lo lanzo por los aires al igual que a Luffy._

_Debía__ salir de allí. Por Robin. Debía luchar contra todo, y todos, por Robin. Debía conocer que es lo que ella les ocultaba. ¿Por que hacia esto? ¿Realmente los habia usado todo este tiempo para luego irse y hacer todo lo necesario para cumplir ese deseo del que ella no decia que era pero que no lo podria cumplir a su lado?_

_Fueron hasta la mansión Galley-La para que ella les dijera solo eso. Ni el ni los demas se tragaban esa excusa del porque se iba, pero aun asi no podia dejear de desconfiar. Odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre._

_Le molestaba que fuera tan enigmática, pero eso mismo había sido lo que tiempo atras le habia encantado de ella._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Zoro:** ¿Asi que Nico Robin se ha sacrificado por nosotros?..-dijo para confirmar lo que había escuchado_

_**Nami:** Asi es_

_Habia desconfiado de ella hasta el cansancio, y ahora se enteraba que todo lo había hecho para salvarlos de esa tal 'Buster Call'_

_**Zoro:** Y ahora que hacemos capitán?_

_**Luffy:** No hay nada que pensar al respecto, conseguiremos un barco y los perseguiremos!_

_**Zoro:** No hay otra manera.._

_**Luffy:** VAMOS A RESCATAR A ROBIN!..-_

_Eso fue como un abrazo al alma para Zoro. Debían ir, sin vacilar, ni nada. No importaba si se la estaban llevando al mismísimo infierno, ellos debían ir, ella estaba dando su vida por la de ellos._

_Como por arte de magia sus sentimientos hacia ella volvieron a resurgir. Y eso estaba mal. El no había confiado ciegamete en ella como lo hacían Nami o Chopper, el había preferido dudar hasta el ultimo momento._

_Te salvare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, Nico Robin..-penso._

**_Fin flashback-_**

El unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos cantar, y de vez en cuando algun que otro balbuceo de la gente semidormirda.

Los parpados le pesaban, miro a su lado para ver al peliverde con la mirada en cielo, aun bebiendo.

**Robin**: Kenshi-san.. creo que me voy a dormir..-

El peliverde no dijo nada.

La morena estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintio como Zoro la sujetaba de la muñeca y la atraia hacia el.

**Robin**: ¿Que pasa ?..- pregunto sorprendida. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

_¡QUIERO VIVIR ! LLEVENME OTRA VEZ AL MAR A SU LADO!..-_ ese recuerdo golpeo la mente de zoro.

**Zoro**: Cuando dijiste que querías vivir supe que ya no había nada que me detuviera para ir a rescatarte al igual que los demás. Supe cuan grandes y verdaderas eran tus ganas de vivir..-

Robin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No dijo nada, lo dejo continuar.

**Zoro**: Mereces vivir, vivir libre y feliz. Ser pirata es ser libre, vivir tus sueños es felicidad. Eso es lo único que tienes que pensar. Cumplir tus metas, sentirás una gran satisfacción cuando lo hagas.. en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que yo tengo todo eso, sueños, soy pirata y tengo metas y para cumplirlas nada se debe interponer en mi camino, y aunque lo hagan derrotaría a cualquier obstáculo, menos al amor.

La arqueóloga cerro sus ojos tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

**Zoro**: En resumen, si tuviera la oportunidad de poder amar sin interrupciones, de poder estar junto a una mujer y futuramente formar una familia, sin dudas te eligiria a vos. Pero por desgracia no puedo, tengo una promesa que cumplir y hasta que no la cumpla no puedo pensar en amoríos ni nada de eso, cuando la cumpla puede ser que si, pero ya va a ser demasiado tiempo, y aunque me correspondieras, no mereces esperarme tanto.

**Robin**: Entiendo todo lo que dices. Yo también tengo una meta, pero aun así, puedo permitirme estar con alguien. Y si me lo preguntas, estoy segura que en un futuro te correspondería-

**Zoro**: *_sonrio de lado_* Es bueno saberlo. Robin, te metiste sin permiso alguno bajo mi piel, como nadie. Invadiste mi corazón y sacaste a flote sentimientos y reacciones que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Pase de desconfiar, a desearte y de seguir así voy a empezar a amarte, y no quiero. Alejate de mi. Pero antes, déjame apaciguar estos deseos antes de que explote..-

El peliverde la tomo con ambas manos por la cintura y la atrajo a el hasta que esta callo encima. La beso con tanta fogosidad y pasión que parecía irreal. Se notaba lo mucho que habia estado esperando esto, se notaba por la forma desesperada en que se apoderaba de los labios de ella.

Robin se limito a corresponder y disfrutar la pasion que la abordaba de repente.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

**Zoro**: *_se compuso y la alejo suavemente de su cuerpo_* Buenas noches mujer..- dijo como si nada

**Robin**:_ *se puso de pie*_ Buenas noches kenshi-san..- _dijo con la misma simpleza._

El espadachin observo la espalda de esta hasta que se perdio entre la multitud de cuerpos desparramados.

Robin...- _susurro antes de quedarse dormido_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La morena iba camino a la posada que le habian dado los de la Galley-la para vivir alli en lo qe se cargaba el Log pose.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego a la posada.

Abrio la puerta con una de las copias de la llave que le habian asignado, y lo primero que vio fue una figura masculina, vestida de negro.

**Robin**: Cook-san.._- dijo casi en un susurr_o

**Sanji**: Robin-chan ! Te prepare café, sabia que vendrias pronto ya que te vi hablando con el marimo y no creo que el sea una buena compañía ..-_dijo en tono burlón._

**Robin**: *¿cuánto_ había visto_?- pensó para si* Am si, donde esta ese cafe que ya lo estoy deseando ?.._- dijo tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace minutos atrás._

**Sanji**: Ya mismo Robin-chwaaaaan !._.- decía con ojos de corazones._

Esta noche seria eterna para la morena, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño luego de lo que le dijo. En su vida muchos hombres se le habían declarado, pero Zoro se declaro y a la vez le dio a entender que lo suyo seria imposible. Era una lastima, aquel hombre era increíble, y ella lo quería conocer aún más, pero se alejaría tal y como se lo pidió el.

Volvió a la realidad al ver una taza de café humeante frente a sus ojos y a su lado al rubio mirándola con una sonrisa de idiota.

**Sanji**: Robin-chan, de verdad me alegro muchísimo que estés con nosotros de vuelta..

Ella solo le sonrió y el empezó a hacer un ridículo baile . La morena no pudo evitar reír.

**_Continuara_...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAKAMAAAAS ! Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este cap ZoRo.<strong>_

_**Como verán los anteriores capítulos tuvieron algo de humor, pero este fue mas romanticon.**_

_**Por supuesto que habrá lemmon, quiero que mi fic tenga reacciones mezcladas, habrá amor, humor, tal vez algo de drama y por supuesto la intriga sobre que pasara con este triangulo amoroso. Espero que sepan entender las razones de Zoro para hacer esto, pero ya las veremos mas a fondo. ¿Que pasara entre Sanji y Robin ? ¿Zoro y Robin se podrán mantener alejados el uno del otro ? Y Robin.. ¿Que piensa de ellos ?. Descubranlo en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas ! Gracias por leer, mil perdones por la tardanza, y saludos Nakamas !.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: ****"****Abrazo"**

No sabia muy bien que hora eran, serian aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana.

La morena se la estaba pasando muy bien con Sanji, cuando no estaba en su postura de pervertido era muy tierno, gracioso y amigable.

Estaba de mas decir que el rubio se sentía el ser mas feliz del universo. Robin era hermosa, divertida también, y lo hacia poner muy nervioso. Ella irradiaba sensualidad, y el era un ser propenso a sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

La morena no pudo evitar sentirse agotada, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, no creía que todo lo que había pasado fuera real, y esta noche se la estaba pasando muy bien con Sanji, no se quería ir a si porque si, ademas el la estaba haciendo olvidar del asunto con Zoro.

Aunque hayan estado hablando por mucho tiempo, muchas veces ,ella nunca le había preguntado a Sanji.. ¿Cual era su sueño? Sentía curiosidad, y no es que ella fuera una persona la cual tacharla de metiche.

**Robin:** Cook-san _*el aludido la miro*_ Cual es tu sueño? Tu razón para convertirte en pirata?.._-pregunto antes de tomar un poco mas de __café_

**Sanji:** Encontrar el mar legendario, el mar donde se reúnen las mejores especias del mundo, encontrar el All Blue.._-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba un punto fijo._

La morena lo observo. La expresión en la cara de este era una que jamas había visto, ni cuando estaba enfurecido, ni cuando veía a una mujer, solamente tenia una expresión parecida cuando cocinaba.

Su amor por la cocina era tan grande y sincero, tan digno de admirar.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan, noto que estas cansada, ¿no quieres ir a dormir ?._.- decía en un tono dulce de voz_

**Robin:** La verdad que si cook-san, pero me la estoy pasando tan a gusto que no me gustaría irme..-

**Sanji:** Oooooh Robin-chwaaan~~ _*decía con ojos de corazones*_ te la pasaste bien conmigo ?._.- decía con una sonrisa enorme._

**Robin:** Fufufufu, si, eres divertido..-

El rubio creía que iba a morir. Robin le estaba diciendo esto, hoy sin dudas no dormiría.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan muchas gracias por tus palabras, y déjame decirte que me haces sentir muy feliz, y a pesar de que me encante estar contigo se que estas cansada, pasaron muchísimas cosas, ve a descansar..-

**Robin:** *_sonríe*_ Si, pasaron muchísimas cosas..- _decía mirando a la nada mientras los recuerdos de Ennies Lobby surcaban su mente._

La morena se dispuso a levantar las tazas donde habían tomado café, pero Sanji la detuvo.

**Sanji:** No te preocupes, ya las levanto y lavo yo.. Robin-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor ?._.- decía poniéndose de pie_

**Robin:** Si._.-dijo un tanto confundida_

**Sanji:** Puedo abrazarte ?.._- dijo sonrojado como si de un niño se tratara._

La morena se sorprendió, ese no era el Sanji que ella conocía; este Sanji no era un sin vergüenza, ni un pervertido, hasta se sonrojaba ! Tal vez era así solo con ella, y esto la hacia sentir extrañamente bien.

La arqueóloga asintió con una sonrisa.

El joven cocinero rodeo las caderas de Robin con ambos brazos tímidamente, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello mientras llenaba sus pulmones de ese embriagante aroma a tabaco mezclado con mar.

**Sanji:** No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago por pervertido, sino que...de verdad lo necesito..-_ se alejo un poco para quedar frente a frente pero aun seguían abrazados..-_ Robin-chan, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que no llegáramos a tiempo y cruzaras la puerta de la justicia y te enviaran a prisión, o peor, te mataran.. tuve miedo de no volverte a ver._.- decía con verdaderos sentimientos._

La impotencia que había sentido cuando ella se fue en el Umi Ressha no se comparaba con nada.

Cuando ella grito que quería vivir, el deseaba quitarle todo ese sufrimiento, toda esa mochila que Robin había cargado por años, llevar él ese sufrimiento en vez de ella.

Los ojos de Robin se humedecieron.

Tanta gente que le había dicho que no debería vivir, que su mera existencia ya era un pecado, encontrarse con Sanji, que primero la abrazaba y luego mirándola sinceramente a los ojos le dijo que tuvo miedo por ella, tuvo miedo por no volverla a ver, eso era motivo para emocionarse.

**Robin:** Gracias.._- dijo mientras lo atraía mas a ella, profundizando ese abrazo._

El rubio lejos estaba de darse verdaderamente cuenta de lo que sucedía.. ESTABA ABRAZANDO A ROBIN ! ROBIN, LA MORENA HERMOSA DE SU TRIPULACIÓN !

Quería salir gritando y saltando como loco, pero mejor no, arruinaría el momento.

Robin lo único que sabia era que estar entre los brazos de Sanji tan cálidos, sinceros y llenos de sentimientos, no se comparaban con los labios de Zoro, rudos, toscos y salvajes. Y si le daban a elegir entre el abrazo de Sanji y el beso de Zoro, se quedaría con el abrazo.

Y hablando de Zoro...

Este se encontraba fuera de la posada mirando por una ventanilla.

Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas por ahí tratando de encontrar la posada hasta que al fin la hallo. Traía consigo a Luffy y Chopper completamente llenos y dormidos.

El peliverde no entendía ni escuchaba nada, pero eso si, había visto en el momento exacto en el que el ero-cook y Robin se abrazaban, se miraban y se volvían a abrazar.

Sintió dentro de si un extraño sentimiento que solo una vez había sentido. Eso que sintió cuando dedujo que Robin y Sanji habían tenido sexo, se estaba repitiendo, un sentimiento de ira, mezclada con rabia, que simplemente eran celos.

Frunció el ceño y tenso los músculos.

¿Que pasaba entre ellos dos? Mejor dicho ¿Entre ellos tres?

Se había declarado a Robin y esta dijo que le correspondía, pero el sabia lo suyo seria imposible, y ahora se la encontraba abrazándose con Sanji, con el mismo con el que días antes había tenido sexo.

Todo encajaba perfecto, menos el.

Si la arqueóloga y el cocinero habían estado juntos, luego se los encontraba en una situación un tanto romántica, no cabía duda que había algo entre ellos.

En cambio el espadachín se le había declarado y a la vez dándole entender a la morena que nuca iban a poder estar juntos por mas que el lo quisiera.

El único que sobraba acá era el.

Entro a la posada con cara de pocos amigos.

El ruido hizo que la morena y el rubio cortaran el abrazo para mirar al peliverde.

Robin se tenso, pero no mostró gesto alguno.

Sanji solo sonrió de costado y dijo:

Marimo! Trajiste a los demás, y no te perdiste, muy bien..-_decía con un tanto de __altanería_

**Zoro:** Cállate!. A la bruja no la encontré._.-decía refiriéndose a Nami_

**Sanji:** NO LLAMES ASÍ A NAMI-SAN! Y porsupuesto que no la ibas a encontrar, si yo ya traje a mi dama hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora mismo se encuentra soñando con su príncipe, obviamente, yo..-

El espadachín solo lo ignoro, y poso su mirada a Robin. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por mucho tiempo. Una mirada llena de sentimientos y cosas indescifrables hasta para la mismísima Robin.

Zoro tomo a sus dos nakamas durmientes y pasando entre medio de Sanji y Robin se dirigió a su habitación, la que compartía con los demás hombres.

**Sanji:** Que descanses marimo!..-_decía en tono burlón. No cabía de tanta felicidad._

Robin respiro profundo. No entendía a Zoro, ella sabia que había algo mas en la mirada de este, tal vez el halla visto como ella se abrazaba con Sanji.

¿Pero eso que importaba? Si hace algunas horas el mismo Zoro le había dejado en claro que lo suyo era imposible y le había pedido que se alejara de el.

Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Miro al rubio que aun seguía a su lado.

**Robin:** Buenas Noches cook-san, gracias por todo..-_dijo y le dedico una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas_

Sanji revoloteo al lado de esta unos momentos con esos ojos de corazones y esa sonrisa de idiota y finalmente le dio las buenas noches.

.-.-.-.-.-

Robin llego a la habitación que compartía con Nami.

La observo allí durmiendo plácidamente, y bien arropada.

Sanji era un caballero, tanto con Nami como con ella y con todas las mujeres del mundo, pero aun así hoy percibió en el un acto que la había hecho sentir diferente, por así decirlo.

No le estaba coqueteando, ni alagando, le estaba hablando de un nakama que le importaba verdaderamente otro nakama, y eso era lindo.

El era lindo. Su sonrisa era linda, su pelo rubio y su flequillo al costado, eran lindos también. Su rara ceja, era algo enigmático y su porte de hombre fuerte pero a la vez tierno era lo mas lindo que tenia.

Pocas mujeres podían admirar verdaderamente la esencia de Sanji. No era un pervertido, bueno en realidad si, todos los hombres lo eran, solo que el lo muestra mas, pero aun así había algo en el, algo que a Robin le estaba interesando por demás.

Ese amor que el tenia por la cocina era incomparable.

Sanji era capaz de hacerte sentir como una reina, como la reina del mundo entero, como la mujer mas hermosa de este y todos los planetas, no había día en que no alagara la belleza de alguna mujer, su comida era la mas deliciosa, y aunque ella aun no lo había comprobado, percibía que en la cama era igual de bueno como en la cocina.

Rió por dentro por pensar esas cosas.

Ya se había cambiado, se había puesto un fino camisón de seda rosa corto y se acostó.

Cerro sus ojos y el recuerdo del beso con Zoro golpeo su cabeza.

Esos labios ásperos, esa rudeza con la que se movían sobre los suyos, esa fogosidad que juraba con quemarla, no se comparaban a nada. Era adictivo, Zoro era de por si adictivo.

Acaso verlo entrenar y ver como el sudor corre por todo su cuerpo... ¿no es una adicción visual?

Acaso escuchar su voz tosca y ruda..¿no es una adicción auditiva ?

Acaso sentir su respiración cerca de ella, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos ,..¿no era una adicción?

Si, pero ella era Robin, no caería tan fácilmente.

Ademas el le había pedido que se alejara, y esta lo estaba haciendo, no porque quisiera, sino que por alguna parte fue como si le hubiera dado un dulce a un niño y luego se lo quitara. Era una declaración un tanto raro, que a ella le molesto.

La morena sufrió mucho en su vida, no se permitiría sufrir por amor, ¿para que seguir enredándose o intentándolo con Zoro si lo suyo es imposible ? Estaba cansada de sufrir, quería un respiro, quería paz, esa paz que Sanji le brindaba.

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos para tratar de dormir, y lo consiguió.

* * *

><p>Llevaban unos 4 días en altamar, luego de la incorporación de Franky y el nuevo barco el grandioso "Thousand Sunny" estaban todos entusiasmados y alegres.<p>

Robin y Zoro no habían cruzado nada mas que algunos "Buenos Días" "Buenas Noches" pero no frases de mas de 3 palabras.

Sanji se encontraba un poco mas meloso que de costumbre, tanto como con Nami y con Robin, y eso le había hecho ganar muchos golpes por parte de la navegante, y muchas sonrisas por parte de la arqueóloga.

¡TIERRA A LA VISTA !..- grito Zoro por el altavoz.

.-.-.-.

Nami suspiro resignada, la isla en la que habían anclado era una isla deshabitada, pero debían esperar hasta que el Log pose cargara.

**Nami:** Bien, como podrán ver en esta isla no hay nada, pero podremos reabastecernos con frutas, vegetales, especias, etc. Para eso vallamos en grupos, la isla se ve algo grande..- _decía mientras formaba mentalmente los grupos_

**Luffy:** Mira Nami ! Un volcán !._.- decía con ojos de estrella mientras señalaba un sendero que iba por el medio de la isla_

**Usopp:** Mira hay un pantano y una montaña a los lados de la isla !._.- decía señalando otros dos senderos._

**Nami:** Bien, armaremos 3 grupos entonces, Luffy, Chopper vienen conmigo, Franky y Usopp van juntos, y... Robin.. lo siento, pero tendrás que ir con ..._- _

La morena sonrió levemente tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, Zoro tenso los músculos y Sanji ajeno a todo empezó a revolotear al lado de Robin.

Robin, Zoro Y Sanji, son el tercer grupo._.-dijo la pelinaranja_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola nakamas! Acá un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews, fav y follows, y especialmente les agradezco a los reviews anónimos, ya que a ellos no les puedo agradecer por mensaje privado como a los demás.<strong>_

_**Ya saben si quieren decirme algo que tal vez no entendieron, o cualquier otra cosa mandenme un msj o déjenmelo en un review que gustosa lo responderé.**_

_**Gracias por leerme, dejen review, saludos nakamas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: ****"Te deseo"**

Robin, Zoro Y Sanji, son el tercer grupo._..-dijo la pelinaranja_

**Zoro:** ¿¡QUEE?! Yo con ese idiota no voy a ningún lado!..-_dijo completamente nervioso_

**Sanji:** Yo menos. Que les parece si el marimo se queda y Robin-chan y yo vamos juntos... COMO EN UNA CITAAAAAAA!..-

El peliverde no dijo nada. ¿Pasar tiempo con Sanji? JAMAS.

Pero si no iba Robin se iba a quedar a solas con el cocinero y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. ¿Porque? Ella no era suya, solo le atraía, ni siquiera la quería.

**Nami:** Bueno, decídanse que van a hacer, que Luffy no puede esperar más!_..-decía teniéndolo al moreno de un cachete mientras este ya se había adentrado a la isla_

La morena no dijo nada.

El peliverde entendió, que no los podía dejar a solas. Empezó a caminar sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando más de media hora. Sanji y Robin iban adelante charlando muy a gusto y Zoro los seguía por atrás, raramente sin perderse.<p>

Los tres llevaban una canasta, para cargarla de frutas, especias, etc. La del cocinero iba llena, la de la morena por la mitad, aunque también la llevaba el rubio y la de Zoro no tenia absolutamente nada.

**Sanji:** ¿Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de buscar alguna fruta, cabeza de césped?_..-decía enojado y percatándose de la canasta del peliverde_

El espadachín miro hacia uno de los lados donde vio un gran árbol repleto de manzanas. Se subió en él y con sus Katanas, corto todas las manzanas que había, la cantidad de esas frutas rojas triplicaba la canasta de Sanji.

**Zoro:** Contento?.._-decía con una sonrisa altanera_

**Sanji:** Nos la vamos a pasar comiendo manzanas? ¿Donde vas a llevarlas?, no entran todas en la canasta..¿No piensas llevar otras frutas? ¿Nunca piensas en nada.. MARIMO!.._-claro, para él, nada de lo que haga Zoro estaba bien, así que siempre que podía lo criticaba._

**Zoro:** Si tan buen cocinero sos, creo que podrías hacer muchísimos platillos diferentes solo con unas manzanas, las llevo yo, asique no molestes y seguí cortando VOS tus frutitas mientras acosas a Robin..-_lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin pensar_

Una vena parecía que iba a explotar de la frente del rubio.

**Sanji:** ¿¡ESTAS PONIENDO EN TELA DE JUICIO MI TALENTO EN LA COCINA?! ¿¡ACOSAR?! DEBERIAS APRENDER LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE SER UN CABALLERO Y UN ACOSADOR?!.._-decía dejando las canastas a un lado._

Robin seguía sin inmutarse, una pelea se avecinaba.

**Zoro:** Ah, BABEARTE MIENTRAS MIRAS SUS PIERNAS, SU ESCOTE, SU TRASERO ES ALGO CABALLEROSO ?._.- decía otra vez, sin pensar_

**Sanji:** _*totalmente rabiado*_ ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! Mira marimo ocúpate de tus asuntos, espadachín mierdoso.._-decía acercándose peligrosamente_

**Zoro:** Cejas diana..-

**Sanji:** Cabeza de césped, marimo

**Zoro:** Cocinero de pacotilla, ero-Cook

**Sanji:** Quieres pelea alga parlante ?

El peliverde no dijo nada, directamente comenzó a atacarlo, mientras Sanji hacia lo mismo con sus patadas.

La morena solo observaba. Sus sentidos, en especial la visión, se alarmaron cuando noto como Zoro atacaba a Sanji, de forma brutal, desmedida y con el filo de la Katana.

El peliverde siempre que peleaba con él, usaba el dorso de la Katana, y aunque daba golpes certeros, no eran con tanta brutalidad como los de ahora.

¿Que le pasaba? Parecía que realmente quería lastimar a Sanji .

**Robin:** ¿Van a durar mucho más? ._.-pregunto. Ella nunca solía meterse en sus peleas, pero debía admitirlo, Zoro estaba muy bruto ese día, ella temía por la integridad física del cocinero._

Cuando Zoro escucho a Robin, perdió el hilo de la pelea, lo que hizo que se desconcentrara, en lo que Sanji aprovecho para patear una de sus Katanas y hacerla volar por los aires, el también había notado la brutalidad con la que el peliverde peleaba.

Con lo que no contaba el rubio era que esa Katana que mando a volar, iba a caer justo a los pies de Robin.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan! Lo siento! No fue mi intención.._-decía verdaderamente preocupado_

**Robin:** No pasa nada, no me lastimaste, tranquilo Sanji

"Sanji" Le había llamado Sanji.

**Sanji:** ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAN ME LLAMASTE POR MI NOMBRE!..-_y ahí comenzó su ridículo acto de pervertido emocionado._

La morena le dedico una enorme sonrisa, que no hizo más que enojar a Zoro.

Con mala gana, y con la peor cara de demonio que tenia Zoro es su repertorio, se acerco a Robin y saco la Katana que se había clavado en la tierra.

La miro. Fue una mirada rápida, que no duro ni 5 segundos, pero decía muchísimas cosas.

La morena entendió. Entendió que algo estaba mal, necesitaba preguntarle que le pasaba, si bien ella sospechaba, no quería hacerse ilusiones demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy:<strong> Ooooooooi ! En esta isla no hay nada!.._-decía haciendo pucheros_

**Chopper:** que dices Luffy? Esta isla es sorprendente, esta llena de especias y hierbas medicinales!.._-decía mirando una 'plantita verde sin gracia' como le habia dicho el moreno hace un rato._

**Nami:** Mira, ahí está el volcán que querías ver!._.-decía restándole importancia_

**Luffy:** Ya no es tan sorprendente. Quiero carne! Nami, carne!.._-decía babeando_

**Nami:** Luffy.. Aun no hemos encontrado nada de carne. En el barco no hay carne.. ¿DE DONDE QUIERES QUE SAQUE CARNE?!...-_decía con una cara de muy pocos amigos_

**Luffy:** ¡COMO QUE NO HAY CARNE! como capitán les digo, QUE SON UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, DEBERIAN COMER MENOS, ASI LA COMIDA DURARIA MAS..-

**Nami:** *con un tic en el ojo* EL UNICO IRRESPONSABLE AQUI ERES TU!._.-decía dándole un buen golpe humeante en la cabeza_

Por un momento cruzo por la mente de Nami como estarían sus demás Nakamas, en especial el grupo de Robin, Zoro y Sanji.

Aun no podía sacar de su cabeza esa escena, esa noche en Water Seven, luego de la fiesta, la vio, los vio.

Robin y Zoro besándose, aun ni sabía como no había hablado con Robin sobre eso, pero sentía que tal vez haber dejado a esos tres juntos seria una catástrofe.

La pelinaranja no era una mujer ignorante ni mucho menos despistada, ella era audaz, inteligente, y no por nada Zoro la llamaba bruja.

Sentía, en el aire, había cierta sensación que solo ella podía percibir en sus dos viejos amigos.

Zoro estaba un poco/mucho distraído, trataba siempre de estar lo más lejos posible de Robin y hasta esquivaba las peleas con Sanji.

Y Sanji estaba cada vez más cerca de Robin. La trataba mucho mas, hablaban por horas en la cocina, claro el nunca diría públicamente que preferiría a Robin en vez de Nami, pero la pelinaranja lo sabía, tal vez el aun ni se enteraba de que estaba DEMASIADO cerca de la morena, y eso podía ser bueno o malo depende de donde lo mires.

Nami volvió a la realidad, miro a un costado donde estaba Luffy con el chichón humeante mientras Chopper decía cosas inentendibles.

**Nami:** Vamos chicos ! Una tormenta se avecina !.._- decía mirando al cielo_

* * *

><p>Robin también noto que una tormenta no tardaba en llegar.<p>

**Robin:** Creo que sería mejor volver al Sunny..-

Ambos hombres posaron su atención en ella y empezaron a caminar de regreso.

El peliverde se quedo parado unos segundos mirando la nuca de sus dos Nakamas mientras se alejaban.

Ya no tenía caso seguir siguiéndoles. Miro a todos lados y eligió un camino empezó a caminar por donde su cerebro le indicara, perderse era lo que mas quería en este momento.

.-.-.-.-

Sanji volteo hacia atrás, Zoro ya no les seguía el paso.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan, el marimo se perdió..-_ dijo totalmente calmado_

La morena agrando levemente sus ojos.

**Robin:** Vamos por el..-

El rubio hizo una mueca.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan el va a volver solo, además ya empezó a llover._.- ciertamente unas pequeñas gotas mojaban la tierra seca bajo sus pies_

**Robin:** Por eso mismo. Se ve que va a ser una fuerte tormenta, hay que buscarlo._.-decía calmada_

**Sanji:** Bien, te llevare al sunny y luego vendré por el idiota.. te parece?..- _decía prendiendo un cigarro_

**Robin:** No, yo también voy, vos lo buscas por un lado, y yo por el otro así sera mas fácil y rápido. Esta isla es desierta, pero enorme..-_se notaba a kilómetros las ganas que tenia Robin de ir por el._

**Sanji:** Como ordenes Robin-chan, yo llevare tu canasta. Cuídate._.-decía cabizbajo. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarla sola._

**Robin:** Si, gracias. Nos encontramos en el Sunny..-_ y le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo_

El rubio giro sobre sus talones y Robin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este desapareció.

Camino durante unos 10 minutos y gracias a su ojo fleur, lo encontró, sentado bajo un árbol.

Apresuro su paso cuando un ensordecedor rayo resonó en la isla y dio inicio a la tan anunciada tormenta.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba mal. El estaba mal.<p>

¿En que se había convertido? Estaba completamente avergonzado de si.

Su auto-control se esfumaba cada vez que la veía, estaba volviéndose loco por una mujer, estaba perdiendo de vista su objetivo, SER EL MEJOR ESPADACHÍN DEL MUNDO, su promesa, eso era lo único importante.

¿No crees que esta lloviendo demasiado kenshi-san?._.-era la voz de ella, inconfundible, ademas ese apodo, era Robin._

**Zoro:** No.._- contesto secamente sin inmutarse de su antigua posición ,ojos cerrados y brazos atrás de la nuca._

Robin se sentó a su lado recargando su espalda en el árbol.

Otro rayo mas fuerte que el de antes se hizo presente y la lluvia comenzó a caer mas rápida y con mas fuerza.

**Robin:** ¿Porque ?._.decía __mirándolo_

**Zoro:** ¿Porque que?._.-pregunto sin abrir los ojos_

**Robin:** ¿Porque te fuiste? Naturalmente hubiera creído que te perdiste, pero lo dudo..-

**Zoro:** _*sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo*_ ¿querías que siguiera como un perrito faldero atrás de ustedes ? O mejor.. ¿¡ querían que cuidara sus espaldas por si pasaba algo mientras hablaban muy a gusto !?_.- decía con una pizca de rabia en las palabras que a la morena no le paso desapercibido._

**Robin:** ¿Te molesta que este con Sanji no ?.._- decía con esa sonrisa burlona_

**Zoro: **Sanji me molesta, siempre me molesto, es un idiota..-

**Robin:** No te pregunte si te molesta Sanji, sino, si te molesta que este conmigo?..-_ decía mirándolo fijamente_

**Zoro:** *frunció el ceño* Se la pasa coqueteandote como no me molestaría ?.._- decía levantándose violentamente_

**Robin:** Estas.. ¿celoso?..-_ con cada pregunta que formulaba su sonrisa se hacia mas amplia_

**Zoro:** No... lose...-_ apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió._

Es que cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en nada, no media sus palabras, y eso le estaba molestando mucho.

**Robin:** Ya veo.._- sentía que algo en su interior explotaría, se sentía una quinceañera._

No hablaron durante un largo rato, era algo incomodo.

Diluvio, le quedaba corto a este fenómeno natural. Llovía en demasía, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

**Zoro:** Llueve demasiado, deberías cubrirte. Allá hay una especie de cueva, ve..- _decía señalando a unos cuantos metros de ellos_

**Robin:** Deberías hacer lo mismo..- _decía levantándose y extendiendo una sonrisa en su cara_

Zoro la miro unos segundos, estudiándola, escaneandola. Se puso de pie y caminaron juntos en silencio.

Una vez dentro de esa cueva se sentaron; Robin abrazándose a sus piernas y Zoro acostado con los brazos en la nuca.

**Robin:** ¿Tan celoso estas?

**Zoro:** Nunca te lo confirme..-

**Robin:** Deberías dejar se mentirme. Vi como peleabas con el, con brutalidad, con ira y sed de sangre en tus ojos, parecías un demonio

**Zoro:** Es lo que soy, o lo que dicen que soy..-

**Robin:** No lo eres. Eres mucho mejor que eso, lejos estas de ser un demonio, y lo sabes..-

**Zoro:** ¿Que quieres decir mujer ? Dejate de tonterías !.._- decía sonrojándose violentamente_

**Robin:** fufufufu _*rió*_ Kenshi-san... se que me pediste que me aleje pero..

El peliverde poso toda su atención en ella

**Robin:** El deseo, es algo difícil de controlar, y yo te deseo.

Nunca había sido tan directa hablando de esos temas es que sentía la necesidad de ser clara. Sabia que esto que sentía no era amor, era deseo solo eso, pero también sabia que Zoro no solo la deseaba, también la celaba, algún afecto mayor había, estaba segura.

**Zoro:** Por primera vez coincidimos en algo mujer..-

¿auto-control ? El lo había perdido desde el momento en que Robin dijo 'Te deseo'

La morena sonrió, quería llegar al final de todo, quería meterse dentro del corazón de el y conocer sus mas profundos sentimientos.

No supo bien en que momento Zoro la tomo de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre el.

Devoro sus labios como solo el sabia hacerlo, Robin solo se limitaba a corresponder como podía a esa energía abrasadora.

Las manos duras y toscas de Zoro se movían sin permiso alguno por debajo de sus ropas, la morena no podía evitar soltar leves gemidos cada vez que el besaba o mordisqueaba su cuello.

En un rápido movimiento el peliverde dejo a Robin debajo de el, las finas manos de ella se metía bajo la remera de el incitándolo a que se la saque completamente.

Los defindios músculos y abdominales de Zoro quedaron al descubierto, ella solo pudo relamerse.

El hizo lo mismo con la remera y corpiño de Robin, tomo con ambas manos sus pechos y los masajeo, chupo y mordió a su gusto.

Los gemidos de la morena opacaban los ruidos de los rayos allá afuera, y lejos estaban de sentir aquel frío que les brindaba el viento abrasador de la isla, en esa cueva, en ese espacio reducido entre ellos dos solo había calor, mucho calor.

Cada gemido, mordida, beso o caricia de el, eran rudas, frías, solo demostraba salvajismo, desesperación, pero la calidez que buscaba Robin no.

Sin rodeos, Zoro abrió su brageta bajo un poco sus pantalones y boxers que por el tamaño de su erección si no se los sacaba lo rompería y se acerco a su oreja y beso su lóbulo izquierdo como advirtiéndole lo que iba a pasar.

Bajo los pequeñísimos shorts de ella y aquella tanga de encaje que no hacían mas que molestar, abrió sus piernas sin el menor cuidado y de la misma manera se introdujo en ella.

Un pequeño pero fuerte grito raspo la garganta de Robin, y la obligo a cerrar sus ojos.

El envestía y envestía cada vez mas fuerte, su garganta soltaba gemidos ahogados de placer, y su sudor se mezclaba con el de ella.

Robin sentía como todo se iba nublando, sus ojos cristalinos por tanto placer, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar algo de aire, sus uñas aferradas a la espalda bien formada de el, y sus piernas temblaban junto a su cuerpo cada vez que el se movía.

Se acercaba el momento tan esperado, el puro éxtasis, se sentía desbordada y sabia que el estaba igual, aun así lo incito a que se acercara a ella, y cuando lo logro le robo un beso, lleno de dulzura. Por algún motivo que desconocía, tenia el presentimiento que nunca mas lo sentiría así de cerca.

Robin soltó un grito desgarrador hundiendo sus largas uñas en el hasta hacerlo sangrar, arqueo su espalda la cual parecía que se quebraría, se levanto y cayo desplomada en el frió y duro piso cubierto de rocas bajo ella, el orgasmo la había sacudido por completa

Zoro hundió su cara en el cuello de esta tratando de ahogar su propio grito, mordió la piel morena de esta, y antes de correrse la imagen de Sanji junto a la mujer la cual estaba haciendo suya apareció en su mente.

Ahora Robin no era de Sanji, era de el.

.-.-.-.-.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

El primero en levantarse fue Zoro, se coloco su ropas sin voltear a mirarla ni un segundo.

Ella omitió esto, pero no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

**Robin:** Tal vez no fue tan mala idea la de Nami-chan al ponernos en un grupo juntos.. ¿no crees?._.-decía __incorporándose_

**Zoro:** _*soltó una leve carcajada*_ Si el ero-cook hubiera estado en mi lugar, no me lo perdonaría, 2 veces perder contra el..-

**Robin:**_ *frunció levemente el ceño*_ '2 veces' ?_ ..-pregunto, temía por la respuesta que el le __daría_

**Zoro:** Si. Ya se todo, se que te acostaste con Sanji, no entiendo como pudiste, pero no importa ya fuiste mía, puedes olvidarlo..-

**Robin:**_ *ya colocada su ropa interior*_ Creo que deberías informarte bien. Yo NUNCA me acosté con el.._- sentía como la sangre subía y bajaba de su rostro_

**Zoro:**_ *sorprendido*_ Yo creí que si..-

¿Había metido la pata? seguro eran solo ilusiones suyas.. ¿o no?

**Robin:** ¿te acostaste conmigo porque creías que estuve con Sanji? No entiendo.. no entiendo como podes ser tan basura.._-ella nunca decía estas cosas, pero estaba sacada._

**Zoro:** No, no fue eso _.- no tenia escusas._

**Robin:** Tu y Tu maldito orgullo! No podías soportar saber que la mujer que te gustaba, a la que te le declaraste se haya acostado con otro, cosa que no es verdad.

**Zoro:** N-n no no es eso, mujer.._-decía acercándose a ella_

**Robin:** Todo lo que me dijiste es todo mentira. No te importo, ni mi felicidad, y a veces creo que ni tu sueño. Todo lo que hiciste fue solo para competir con Sanji, eres lo peor_..-decia aun manteniendo su cara neutral y su voz calmada, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba de ira_

**Zoro:** Es que era casi obvio de que habías estado con el, como me podía imaginar qu-

**Robin:** _*interrumpiendo*_ Y si hubiera estado con el que? ¿Cual es el problema? Vos no me amas, ni me queres solo me deseas, ademas NUNCA vamos a poder estar juntos, eso es lo que dijiste. No voy a esperarte por siempre, vos dijiste que no te espere, voy a alejarme, eso también me lo dijiste, yo hago todo lo que que me decís, porque creo que es lo mejor para ambos, pero al parecer te importa solo que tu orgullo no sea lastimado..-

**Zoro:**_ *enojado*_ PORSUPUESTO QUE NO! No es mi orgullo, es que el hecho de creer que habías estado con el, me enfurecía, después de lo que te había dicho no creía que podías tener el descaro de no haberme contado qu-

**Robin:** _*interrumpiendo nuevamente*_ ¿Descaro? No soporto mas esta platica. Solo voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que te vallas después.. ¿Me amas?..- _ya sabia la respuesta, nada la podía impresionar._

**Zoro:** No._.-dijo seguro._

No le iba a mentir ademas estaba furioso, con el, con ella, con todo. Si ella echaría todo a perder por solo eso, el también.

**Robin:** _*sonrió amargamente*_ Entonces no tienes nada que reclamarme. Vete..-

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, el levanto sus katanas y se fue.

Cuando lo vio salir, ella se termino de vestir se sentía humillada, usada.

El no era el gran hombre lleno de sentimientos que creía, el único sentimiento que el conocía era el maldito orgullo.

* * *

><p>Cuando vio salir a Zoro de la cueva para luego irse por cualquier camino, se escondió rápidamente.<p>

Luego de haber estado una hora o mas buscándolo encontró aquella cueva, iba a entrar cuando escucho la platica entre Robin y el peliverde.

Trato de encender un cigarro inútilmente, la lluvia aun caía aunque con menos fuerza.

La vio salir a ella de la cueva yendo por el camino de regreso al barco.

Sanji camino atrás de Robin, siempre la debía cuidar.

Robin y Zoro se habían acotsado, y luego el la había humillado.

**Sanji:** Maldito._.-dijo entredientes mordiendo su cigarrillo._

Raramente no sentía tanta ira como creía, pero un vació se había formado en su estomago.

¿Que le pasaba? Estaba.. ¿dolido? ¿Por que?

**Sanji:** La amo, pero ella a mi no._.- se respondio el solo_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NAKAMAAAS ! MILLONES DE PERDONES POR LA DEMORA, NO TENGO EXCUSAS SOLO PERDÓN, SORRY, GOMEN NASAI<em>**

**_¿Que les pareció ? ¿Les gusto ? ¿ Porque creen que Zoro se comporta asi ? Y Sanji ¿que va a hacer a partir de ahora ? Y ¿Robin ? _**

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leerme, dejen mas ! Saludos nakamas** !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: ****'Enamorame'**

Aun sentía los gemidos graves de Zoro en su oído.

Aun sentía las manos de el deslizándose por todo su cuerpo.

Aun sentía su respiración muy cerca de sus labios.

Aun lo sentía a él.

Y odiaba eso. La había avergonzado, el era de lo peor.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fiereza aunque por ratos paraba.

El camino al Sunny era largo, Robin estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, estaba tan furiosa, llena de ira que al intentar caminar mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacia su zapato fallo y se rompió el taco.

Estuvo a punto de caerse en un enorme charco de barro cuando unos brazos no muy grandes pero si firmes, la sostuvieron de atrás.

La morena volteo, y vio el semblante serio de Sanji que traía un cigarro apagado en la boca.

No pudo evitar sentirse fatal, lo había dejado al rubio vagando por la isla buscando a Zoro para que ella valla y se acueste con el que termino siendo un canalla

**Robin:** Gracias Sanji...-

**Sanji:** Estas bien? Te lastimaste ?.._- preguntaba con voz neutra y sin mirarla_

**Robin:** Creo que me doble el tobillo, pero no es nada..._- decía mirándolo fijamente así el se sentía en obligación de hacer lo mismo, aún así no lo hizo. Sentía que algo andaba mal._

El rubio la tomo en brazos aun sin ningún gesto en su cara y dijo: _Te cargare hasta el Sunny._

La morena no dijo nada, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo pasaba.

El no tenía la calidez que a ella tanto le gustaba, no había coqueteado, ni alagado, estaba muy raro.

**Robin:** Sanji._..- el aludido por primera vez la miro directamente a los ojos._

Ya no cabía duda, el estaba mal. La morena pudo ver a través del único ojo visible de el. No había rabia ni ira, solo un velo gris que no dejaba que su ojo brillara en su totalidad.

**Robin:** ¿Que sucede ?..

**Sanji:** Nada..._*Vamos, el podía mentir mejor*_ Nada Robin-chwan no te preocupes!._.- decía esbozando una sonrisa un tanto falsa_

Robin no dijo nada, pero no le creyó en lo absoluto. Sanji le importaba ,era su nakama y un gran hombre, no quería verlo mal por lo que fuese que estuviera así, pero ahora su cabeza giraba alrededor del odio que sentía hacia Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky:<strong> Nico Robin ! Cocinero !.._- decía el cyborg saludando a sus Nakamas recién llegados._

**Sanji:** Franky _*dijo a forma de saludo*_ Robin-chan se torció el pie, esta chopper ? _*el cyborg asintió*_ Bien la llevare ahí..-

**Franky:** Espera ! Es que está ocupado. En la isla encontramos junto a Brook y Usopp, a una chica mal herida, tenía una bala alojada en el brazo, Zoro y Nami están allí.

Robin se tenso al escuchar 'Zoro' y Sanji lo noto.

**Robin:** Estoy bien, solo me apetecería una taza de café_..- no quería ver al peliverde ni en figurita._

* * *

><p><strong>Chopper:<strong> Mira niña ! Si no te quedas quieta nunca te voy a poder curar !.._- decía exasperado_

**X:** Bueno apúrate._.- decía la chica._

Zoro solo la observaba, era algo extraña, pero muy atractiva.

No tendría mas de 18 años, tenía cabellos castaños atados en una alta cola de caballo, ojos grandes color café, tez blanca, el ceño siempre fruncido, se notaba su mal humor a leguas, iba vestida con un vestido que le bailaba en los muslos color crudo y a su lado llevaba una Katana enfundada, no había querido apartarse de ella ni un segundo.

**Nami:** Y..Cómo te llamas niña ?._.- decía cortando el incómodo silencio que se había formado_

**X:** Rin..-_ contesto sin mirarla_

_Nami:_ ¿A qué se debe esa herida ?._.- decía señalando su brazo_

**Rin:** Unos tipos me hirieron en la isla anterior, llegue acá en un bote como pude y luego me encontraron ellos.._- decía con el ceño fruncido refiriéndose a Franky, Brook y Usopp._

**Zoro:** Y esa Katana ?..-

La chica por primera vez miro directamente a alguien y agarro en protección con su brazo sano la Katana que estaba a su lado.

**Rin:** ¿Que quieres ?.._- preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente_

**Zoro:** Nada. ¿Eres una espadachin de alguna tripulación?.._-preguntaba raramente curioso_

**Rin:** ¿Te importa ?.._- como siempre, estaba a la defensiva_

**Zoro:** Si, por eso pregunte..-

**Rin:** No, voy sola..- _el peliverde asintió y salió de allí._

* * *

><p>Sanji seguía cargando a Robin hasta que llegaron a la cocina.<p>

Grande fue la sorpresa de este al ver a Luffy y Usopp atorándose de comida.

En un rápido movimiento el moreno estiro sus brazos y tomo toda la comida que aun sobraba y de un bocado se trago todo.

**Usopp:** OYE LUFFY ESO ERA MIO !._.- decía saltándole encima_

El rubio dejo a Robin en una silla, se acercó a ellos y les regalo dos fuertes patadas en sus cabezas.

**Usopp:** Oi porque me pegas a mi si Luffy comió mas ?.._- decía sobándose la cabeza_

**Luffy:** _*con la boca llena*_ Esoj nof esh shierto..-

Robin solo los observaba entretenida.

**Sanji:** Váyanse, Robin-chan quiere tomar una taza de café en PAZ..-_ decía haciendo hincapié en la última palabra_

A regañadientes el narigón y el capitán salieron de la cocina.

A pesar de que Sanji seguía siendo atento con ella, había un ambiente tenso entre ambos.

**Sanji:** Toma Robin-chan.._-le extendió una taza de café_

Ella solo sonrió.

No quería ser egoísta, y aunque si le importaba lo que le pasaba al rubio a pesar de que sabía que sería difícil de sacárselo, aun así ella quería hablar sobre ella, contarle a él lo que le paso.

**Robin:** Encontré a Zoro..-

El rubio se tenso y trato de parecer lo más normal posible.

**Sanji:** ah, y donde se había metido ese marimo?..-

**Robin:** No importa, lo que importa es que me lo encontré, lo que importa es lo que me hizo..-

_'¿Me lo va a contar todo? entonces yo también'._ Pensó el rubio

**Sanji:** Robin-chan, no te tortures contándomelo todo a mí, yo sé lo que paso, los escuche..-_decía cabizbajo_

**Robin:**_ *abrió los ojos en sorpresa*_ Ah.. Lo sabes.. Me uso, y me siento rara, y es solo un hombre, es solo sexo._.-dijo y se rio amargamente_

**Sanji:** Robin-chan, como vos misma lo dijiste es solo un hombre, te mereces mucho más que eso..-se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano..- no era mi intención escucharlo todo, pero escuche que gritaban y me tuve que quedar a oírlo todo, no por chusma, sino que.. Me importas, y me importa lo que pase contigo

**Robin:** _*sonrió de lado*_ Lose, eres muy atento, debió haber sido feo oír que yo estuve con él, te conozco.._- todo le cerraba, ya sabía a qué se debía el malestar de el rubio, otras vez se sintió culpable._

**Sanji:** _*soltó su mano y se sentó a su lado*_ Extrañamente no sentí demasiada ira cuando lo escuche, sentí otra cosa peor, un vacio, me sentí traicionado y no sé por qué.._-si se iba a sincerar, lo iba a hacer bien_

La morena no dijo nada, sentía la misma sensación que sintió cuando Zoro se le 'declaraba'.

**Sanji:** Se que a veces parezco un pervertido con todas las mujeres pero mucho más contigo y Nami-swan

**Robin:** ¿Solo 'a veces'?.._-dijo en tono burlón_

**Sanji:** _*sonrió*_ Todo el tiempo, así está bien? _*la morena asintió*_ aun así no lo soy. Soy un caballero, que ama a todas las mujeres. Robin-chan yo te quiero, eres mi nakama pero a veces siento que te quiero aun más si es que eso es posible..-

**Robin:** No sigas, se a lo que quieres llegar..-

**Sanji:** P-perdón si te molesto Robin-chan._.- decía con tristeza_

**Robin:** No es eso, Zoro dijo lo mismo, el se me declaro, y termino siendo un patán

**Sanji:** Yo no soy Zoro.._-contesto secamente algo muy raro en el_

La morena lo miro, y le sostuvo la mirada. Lo miro firmemente, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de que se metieran bajo su piel, pero es que Sanji era diferente, no se podía engañar ella lo sabía.

Y es que él NO ERA ZORO, eran completamente diferente. ¿Porque no intentarlo? El era lindo, bueno, caballero, compañero, era alguien en quien podía confiar, en alguien a quien podía entregarse sin importarle nada. Porque aunque parezca que la morena era imperturbable y a veces fría, era una persona y tenía un corazón débil que era muy difícil de cuidar. Ya vivió muchas cosas feas, y sufrió mucho no quería sufrir por algo tan tonto y complejo como el amor, y sabia que Sanji jamás la lastimaría.

**Robin:** Lose. Por eso estoy acá hablando contigo y no con el..-

**Sanji:** _*se arrodilló ante ella y la tomo de ambas manos*_ Yo.. Te amo..-

**Robin:** Amas a todas. Aun así, no puedo decir que es mentira porque me lo vas a tener que demostrar..

**Sanji:** Eso quiere decir que.._-iba a salir volando de la emoción_

**Robin:** Eso quiere decir que tal vez crea en ti, y que si me lo demuestras-

**Sanji:**_ *interrumpiendo*_ VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS ?!..-

**Robin:** Antes demuéstramelo, y enamórame._.-dijo y beso su frente, lo miro unos segundos y se fue de allí_

Lo único que quedaba en la cocina además de Sanji era un gran charco de sangre que se desprendía de su nariz.

* * *

><p>La comida había transcurrido en paz. La chica nueva se presento con todos y a pesar de no ser tan simpática y amigable, era buena y correcta.<p>

El peliverde observaba al cielo en cubierta. ¿Que fue lo que paso hoy?

Por un lado se había sacado las ganas de estar con Robin, pero por otro se sentía mal y no sabía por qué.

En realidad lo sabía, no lo quería aceptar. Había actuado como un patán, un canalla.

Pero al haber actuado así ahora se encontraba reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos, tal vez sobrevaloro lo que realmente sentía por la morena.

No era amor, solo pasión, atracción, y tal vez no le importaba tanto como creía.

Eres el más normal de toda la tripulación.._.-hablo una voz ruda pero femenina a sus espaldas._

El peliverde miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con la joven recién llegada al barco, Rin.

**Zoro:** Lose. ¿Que haces aquí, no tienes sueño?._.- era muy tarde, casi __amanecía_

**Rin:** Acaso te importa?._.-pregunto acercándose a el_

**Zoro:** ¿Siempre eres así?

**Rin: **¿Siempre eres tan preguntón?

**Zoro:** Sinceramente no.._-dijo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa_

**Rin:** Contestando a tu pregunta yo tampoco. Soy más 'amigable'.._-decía parándose frente a él. Se llevaban una cabeza_

**Zoro:** Empecemos de vuelta entonces

**Rin:** Soy Rin, soy una espadachin, un gusto

**Zoro:** Roronoa Zoro, espadachín también, un gusto..-_decía haciendo un gesto con la cabeza_

**_Continuara.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno nakamas acá un nuevo cap! Se que es muy corto, es que eso era lo único que quería poner en este capi, no quería explayarme mas.<em>**

**_¿Que opinan sobre Rin? Mas adelante voy a hablar mas de ella, aun nose si va a ser un personaje muy relevante, igual creo que deje en claro el acercamiento que tiene con el peliverde_**

**_Y Sanji y Robin? ¿Hacen buena pareja? ¿Sanji la va a poder enamorar? ¿Y que mierda pasa por la cabeza de Zoro que deja así como si nada a Robin?_**

**_Mmmm todo lo veremos mas adelante._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews y por leerme, dejen mas rw, y SALUDOS NAKAMAAAAAAAS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: ****"Bombones "**

Rin lo observo y se sentó en el suelo invitándolo a que el lo haga también.

**Rin:** Esta tripulación esta llena de locos, pero se quieren se nota.._-decia mirando el césped de cubierta_

**Zoro:** Pasamos muchas cosas juntos.._- decía recordando breves momentos con una leve sonrisa de costado_

Un silencio se formo, pero raramente no era para nada incomodo.

**Rin:** Yo formaba parte de una tripulación... eramos 10 nakamas,.. igual de unidos que ustedes pero no tan disparatados.._-decia con una mirada llena de nostalgia y tristeza_

**Zoro:** _*tosió*_ Y... ¿que les sucedió?.._- otra vez el 'Zoro curioso'._

**Rin:** _*toma una bocanada de aire*_ Una tragedia nos separo hace ya 5 meses. Nos tomaron desprevenidos, no sabemos si estamos todos con vida o no, solo que juramos que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Esta katana.. _*la desvaino frente a sus ojos*_ es el único recuerdo de ellos que me queda, me la regalaron cuando me salvaron, es una larga historia, por eso la cuido tanto, es mi mas preciado tesoro..-

El peliverde solo la observo.

**Zoro:** Se volverán a encontrar, lose._.-decia parandose de repente_

**Rin:** No hace falta que me lo digas, yo también se que nos encontraremos._.-decia con suficiencia fingida_

El espadachín asintió con la cabeza y se metió al interior del Sunny.

La castaña se quedo mirando un punto fijo, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos cada vez que algún recuerdo de aquella tragedia surcaba su mente.

* * *

><p>Habia amanecido hace ya algunos minutos.<p>

El primero en levantarse fue Sanji. Corrió enérgicamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción sin sentido.

Rin apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

**Sanji:** Buenos días Rin-san!._.-decía girando a su alrededor_

**Rin:** Hola..-

**Sanji:** Ya estoy preparando el desayuno para mis damas, ¿que quieres desayunar?..-

**Rin:** Lo que prepares esta bien._.-le molestaba su caballerosidad, su dulzura, le molestaba su ceja rara, le molestaba el._

Al cabo de algunos minutos todos empezaron a llegar. El rubio saludaba amablemente a Nami y a los hombres de la tripulación, todos se preguntaban que diablos le sucedía, ¿porque tan buen humor? nadie supo la respuesta.

**Luffy:** SANJIIIIII MESHII!._.-decía gritando y golpeando la mesa con sus puños_

**Sanji:** Enseguida capitán!._.-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

No cabía duda que algo raro el pasaba al cocinero. ¿QUE LE PASABA? No había dicho ni una sola vez 'mierda', no había gritado, ni nada, a pesar del griterio de el moreno. Y ademas no había coqueteado ni con Rin ni Nami.

El colmo fue cuando apareció Robin, todos hasta el mas idiota (osea Luffy) se dieron cuenta de quien era la causante de tanta alegría por parte de Sanji.

**Sanji:** Robin-chwaaaaaaaan! Buenos días!._.-se acerco a ella y le beso la mano_

La acompaño hasta su silla y ella le sonrió, las mejillas de Sanji se sonrojaron, provocando el asombro de todos.

**Nami:**_ *le pega un codazo a su amiga*_ Que diablos le hiciste para que se comportara así?..-

**Robin:** De verdad quieres saber?.._-decía mirándola con una mirada que rozaba la perversión._

La cara de la pelinaranja se volvió bordo y por dentro la morena estallo en carcajadas, siempre era divertido hacer maquinar la mente de la navegante, por mas que no haya pasado nada entre ellos.

Cada vez que Robin y Sanji se dedicaban una mirada cómplice la curiosidad de Nami se agrandaba.

La pelinaranja no entendía nada, acaso ¿Robin no tenia un 'romance' con Zoro? Se habían besado, pero ahora se la notaba.. mmm.. como decirlo.. MUY cerca de Sanji, sin dudas Nami debía investigar mas a fondo este 'triangulo amoroso'.

Hablando del 'triangulo amoroso' apareció por la puerta el tercero en discordia. El peliverde venia con sus simples pantaloncillos de ejercicio, el torso desnudo y sudado y una toalla al cuello.

Robin no pudo evitar mirarlo, parecía un dios, sus perfectos músculos y abdominales bien definidos eran la prueba del arduo entrenamiento que hacia día a día, deseaba ser aquellas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo. Y justo cuando la parte 'pervertida' de la mente de Robin comenzó a maquinar, el recuerdo de como el la humilló a ella apareció en su mente. y rompió cualquier pensamiento que no sea de puro odio y recelo hacia el espadachín.

Zoro tomo asiento al lado de Luffy y Rin.

**Zoro**: Buenos días.._-dijo secamente_

Todos respondieron amablemente.

Rin quería salir corriendo ya mismo de ese lugar. Tenia al hombre mas perfecto del mundo a su lado, seria imposible controlarse.

Pero ella no era así, ahora debía concentrarse en recuperar a su tripulación, y cuidarse de los tipos que la persiguen.

Sanji le dejo el plato en frente al espadachín, no le dirigió la mirada ni le hablo, el rubio estaba usando de todo su auto-control para evitar abalanzarse sobre el y partirle el trasero a patadas, y solo así tal vez aprendería a tratar a una mujer.

A Zoro no le importo, miro de reojo a Robin que se encontraba un asiento a la izquierda en frente de el, luego la ignoro a ella también; por algún motivo cada vez que la miraba se sentía en deuda con ella, se sentía mal y es que sabia que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, luego deberían hablar.

Miro a su lado donde estaba Rin comiendo con desgano y mirando con concentración su plato.

Rin!.._-hablo la voz ruda y femenina de Nami_

La aludida la miro.

**Nami**: Aun no nos has dicho que es lo que te sucedió..-

Un enorme silencio se formo, solo se escuchaba de fondo los gritos de Luffy y Usopp porque le había robado su comida, la pelinaranja y su puño se encargaron de hacerlos callar.

**Rin**: _*dejo el plato a un lado*_ Es algo largo de contar, pero se los diré, creo que merecen saberlo_..-todos posaron su atención en ella.._- Luego de que una terrible tragedia , de la cual no quiero hablar, mi tripulación se separo, yo estuve vagando por los mares en un simple bote, llegue hace un mes a una isla donde me acogieron, me dieron de beber y comer a cambio de._. *miro al suelo*_ algunos trabajos sucios..-

**Chopper**: Con 'sucios' ¿ te refieres a...matar?..-_pregunto con miedo_

**Rin**: *_asintió_* entre otras cosas, yo estaba sola, sin dinero, ni barco, solo tenia mi katana, llevaba semanas sin comer y necesitaba ayuda. Eran un pueblo en desarrollo pero muy justo. Había marines por doquier, por eso mismo nadie quería ayudarme. Había carteles con mi rostro y de todos los piratas habidos y por haber. Piratas de billones de berries, y piratas de menos de 100 berries. Pero a pesar de tanta justicia y tanto marine suelto, había lugares 'sin ley', donde me hospedaron, a cambio de matar, robar para ellos y ellos me darían gran parte del botín así algún día podía construir un barco y salir al mar. Un día estábamos por dar un gran golpe, robaríamos a la parte mas 'rica' del pueblo, pero por desgracia los marines nos descubrieron..- _se quedo callada analizando que diría después_.

No podía decir que los habían apresado a todos y ella los engaño, huyo. Luego de un tiempo lograron huir de la base de la marina, antes de que los enviaran a impel down,y vinieron por ella, ellos fueron los que la siguieron hasta esa isla, y justo antes de que la atraparan se hizo la desmayada así Franky y los demás la ayudaran.

Ella estaba siendo perseguida, sabia que vendrían por ella, estaba poniendo en peligro a los mugiwaras.

**Luffy**: Y luegosh quef pasho?.._-decía con la boca llena de carne_

**Rin**: Nada. Los atraparon y yo logre huir._.-contesto simplemente_

Robin que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, hizo sonar su garganta y hablo.

**Robin**: Nami nos contó que dijiste que unos tipos te habla herido en la isla anterior y llegaste aquí como pudiste, dime.. ¿esos tipos tienen algo que ver con los del pueblo?..-_ contesto mirándola acusadoramente_

Rin se sintió invadida por un momento, pero luego contesto simplemente: No, no tienen nada que ver.

pareció tan sincera que nadie se atrevió a discutirle.

.-.-.-.-

La tarde ya había caído al barco, Luffy se encontraba en el mascaron del Sunny muy feliz y entusiasmado, ya que por fin habían vuelto a elevar el ancla.

El moreno observo la cubierta desde allí arriba. No volaba ni una mosca y pensar que hace algunos minutos en la cubierta estaban todos acatando las indicaciones de Nami para salir a navegar nuevamente.

En fin, el barco ya estaba andando en las cada vez mas peligrosas aguas del Grand Line, todos estaban dentro a excepción de Robin que cuidaba de sus flores y el moreno que se encontraba observando todo pero a la vez nada.

Cuando el capitán se dispuso a bajar algo lo freno, y ese algo fue ver a Sanji salir a cubierta mientras se acercaba con una caja para Robin.

¿Sera comida ? A Luffy le rugió el estomago, mejor quedarse a ver.

**Sanji**: Robin-chan !._.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostr_o

Robin solo le sonrió.

**Sanji**: Emm Robin-chan.. tengo algo para ti._.- dijo poniendo en frente de ambos la cajita de unos 20x30 cm con un moño violeta adornando._

**Robin**: Sanji, no tenias porque molestarte..- _decía tomando la cajita en sus manos_

**Sanji**: No es una molestia, lo que sea por mi reina ~~…- _decía revoloteando alrededor de ella_

La morena tiro del moño y saco la tapa de la caja para dejar al descubierto unos finos bombones en forma de corazón y diamantes. Robin solo pudo sonreír aún más y miró al rubio con una infinita ternura.

**Sanji**: Espero que te gusten, los hice yo, son de café la mayoría y otros de chocolate..- _decía cabizbajo. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado, parecía un niño de 15 años frente a la chica que le gustaba._

**Robin**: No hay duda, me van a encantar..-_ decía tomando la barbilla de este con una mano obligandolo a mirarla..-_ Gracias, eres muy atento Sanji

Dicho esto la arqueóloga se acerco a este y beso su mejilla. Un beso corto, pero dulce, tierno y lleno de gratitud.

**Sanji**: Oooooi Robin-chwaaaaaan !..._- decía con ojos de corazón mientras corría atrás de esta_.

Luffy se quedo meditando.

¿Bombones? Mmm

Eso solo significa una cosa... SEGURO QUE HABÍAN MAS EN LA COCINA !

Con su gran destreza y agilidad por la cual se caracterizaba, Luffy se metió al interior del Sunny justo después que el cocinero y Robin lo hicieran. Entro a la cocina y sigiloso como un gato, empezó a revolver todo lo que había allí causando un gran alboroto.

Zoro, que se encontraba durmiendo en una de las sillas de la cocina, mas bien se había quedado dormido luego de almorzar, empezó a murmurar cosas inentendibles y abrió los ojos.

**Zoro**: ¿Que haces !? Ve a hacer escándalo en otra parte ! Tsk..- _decía fastidiado_.

Luffy que no se había percatado de la presencia del peliverde hasta que este hablo, lo ignoro olímpicamente.

**Zoro**: Oi ! Que haces !? .._- decía parándose a su lad_o

**Luffy**: _*arrugo el entrecejo *_ Mmm es que Sanji le dio a Robin unos bombones y estoy seguro que por acá debe haber mas.. ¿no crees ?..- _decía babeando_

El moreno seguía hablando sobre los chocolates, que aunque el amara la carne los chocolates también le vendrían bien y bla bla bla. Zoro se quedo pensativo, no le llamo mucho la atención esto, eso si seguro que había hecho bombones para todas, el cejitas y su caballerosidad, tsk.

El peliverde salio de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Entro al acuario para encontrarse con Nami, justo lo que él quería.

**Nami**: ¿Que quieres ?..-_ contestó indiferente_

**Zoro**: ¿Tienes bombones?..-

**Nami**: Eh ?..- _confundida_.

**Zoro**: Tsk ! ¿Tienes bombones ? ¿Estabas comiendo bombones? Emmm el ero-cook.. ¿te dio bombones?..- _pregunto desesperado._

**Nami**: *_arqueo una ceja_* Te interesa ?.._- siempre era bueno verlo sufrir un poco._

**Zoro**: Si !..- _dijo y bufo fastidiado_

**Nami**: *_medito unos segundos_* Mm no, hoy no..-

Dicho esto Zoro salió por donde entro dejándola a Nami llena de preguntas.

.-.-

El peliverde se sentó en el césped de cubierta.

Que tal si Sanji y Robin estaban en 'algo'.

Si bien al principio el creía que entre el cocinero y la arqueóloga había un romance que terminaron siendo solo imaginaciones suyas. Cabia la posibilidad que ahora si, oficialmente algo estaría pasando entre ellos.

Zoro hizo el intento de dormir. No lo consiguió.

Se sentía fastidiado, no entendía porque le molestaba aquello.

Si Robin amaba la caballerosidad y perversidad de Sanji allá ella.

Si Robin amaba la ceja rara y estúpida de Sanji allá ella.

Si Robin lo prefería a Sanji antes que a el.. allá ella.

No, no y no.

Por mas que el quiera hacer de la vista gorda a esto no podía.

Debía hacer algo, debía ir a hablar con Robin.

* * *

><p>El peliverde fue hasta donde se encontraba el cuarto de las mujeres.<p>

Y sin el mayor permiso, viendo que la puerta estaba sin seguro, abrió encontrándose a una Robin con un fino vestido de seda casi transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior de encaje, unos anteojos que la hacían ver aun mas sexy si eso era posible y un gran y gordo libro en sus manos.

**Robin**: *_dejando el libro a un lado_* Se puede saber... ¿¡ Que haces aquí !?..-

**Zoro**: _*trago saliva ante aquella diosa que tenia enfrente*_ Quiero que hablemos..

**Robin:** ¿Sobre que ?..-_ contesto cruzándose de brazos, aumentando el volumen de sus senos y logrando que el auto-control de Zoro se esfumara cada vez más._

**Zoro:** Sobre.. lo que paso..- decía cerrando la puerta

**Robin:** Te escucho..-_ se sentó_.

* * *

><p>Rin miró hacia donde Zoro había entrado.<p>

No dijo ni pensó nada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Luffy la saludo con la cara llena de chocolate y golpes por parte de Sanji, Rin se limito a sonreír de lado.

**Sanji:** Rin-san ! ¿Se te ofrece algo ? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo ? Solo pidelo..-

Carne !.._- gritó el moreno_

**Rin:** Una limonada estaría bien..-

**Sanji:** Como usted ordene madam..-_ dicho esto puso manos a la obra echándolo al moreno de la cocina._

Al rubio se le cruzo por la cabeza una cosa.. ¿Que estara haciendo su Robin-chan ?

Desde que le había regalado los bombones y la había acompañado a su cuarto esta le dijo que leería un libro.

Perfecto ! El le podría llevar un café y así sus ojos se deleitarían una vez mas con tal asombrosa visión.

**Sanji:** _*dejando la limonada *_ Aquí tienes. Oi Rin-san.. sabes donde esta Robin-chan ?

**Rin:** _*sus labios se curvaron levemente*_ Emm si, esta en su cuarto.. con Zoro..-_ contestó restándole importancia._

El rubio respiro profundo mientras sentía como la sangre bombeaba con fuerza dentro de el.

**Sanji:** Con..Zoro..* rin asintio* Rin-san vuelvo enseguida..-

Dicho esto el cocinero salio disparado de la cocina, iban tan enfurecido que parecía que si lo tocabas te quemaba vivo.

**Rin:** Si que se va a armar una buena esta vez !..-_ dijo y la dio un sorbo a su limonada_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola nakamas! Acá otro cap.!<em>**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, les voy a dejar algunos puntos a tener en cuenta del fic._**

**_*Este fic comenzó ubicado una semana después de Arabasta, actualmente este capitulo se ubica casi llegando a Thriller Bark, eso significa que aun Brook aun no esta en el barco._**

**_*La isla anterior, en la que encontraron a Rin, es una isla de paso, deshabitada que obviamente ni en el manga/anime aparece, es una invensión mía_**

**_*Aun no tengo entendido con quien quiero que Robin termine, asique a seguir leyendo._**

**_Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, por leerme, dejen mas y saludos nakamaaaaaaaa!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: 'La pelea'**

Zoro observo a Robin unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

**Zoro:** Se que me comporte mal..

La morena se quedo en silencio esperando a que continuara.

**Zoro:** Pero no me dejaste lugar a que te lo explique.. Emm.. Nose como decirlo pero.._*suspiro, se estaba enredando*_ Mujer.. No te acerques a Sanji, aléjate de él..-

**Robin:**_ *entrecerró los ojos*_ ¿Con que cara vienes a pedirme algo así ?

**Zoro:**_ *suspiro*_ Robin yo se que lo que te dije estuvo mal, tal vez no debería haber dicho nada-

**Robin:**_ *interrumpiendo*_ Te acostaste conmigo porque creíste que me había acostado con Sanji. Lo hubieras dicho o no tus razones serian las mismas. Entiéndelo Zoro, no puedes reclamarme ni pedirme ni mucho menos decirme de quien debo o no estar cerca..-

**Zoro:** SI PUEDO ! Robin yo se que te estás acercando a Sanji y no logro entender porque, yo creo _*la miro a los ojos *_ creo.. Que me quieres a mí..

Claro que con eso de 'querer' Zoro se refería a atracción sexual, a quererlo en su cama nl nada que este relacionado con sus sentimientos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espinilla. Robin no podía creer con qué cara le decía estas cosas. Ella no lo quería pero se había sentido usada, solo eso, ahora más que nunca quería mantenerlo alejado y él se aparecía así como si nada con esos ojos que lograban penetrarla, ese ceño fruncido y esa voz ruda y sexy que la obligaba a cumplir con todos sus deseos... PERO NO ! No lo iba a permitir, ella no cedería tan fácil.

**Robin:** Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nunca que te quería._.- contesto fríamente mirando la tapa de su libro_

**Zoro:**_ *sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo*_ Entonces.. ¿Porque te enojaste tanto con lo que sucedió ? Si fue sexo sin amor, y lo sabías, no entiendo porque te molesto tanto si supuestamente no me queres !.._- contesto dándose cuenta de sus palabras._

Estaba tan cegado con su enojo y reclamaciones que no se había dado cuenta que tal vez Robin sentía algo por él, que tal vez no era solo 'atraccion sexual', que tal vez todo este escándalo se debía a que la morena sintió como él jugaba con sus sentimientos. Mirándolo de esa forma todo cerraba.

Robin también se dio cuenta a la conclusión a la que el espadachín había llegado, y automáticamente se sintió avergonzada.

**Robin:** Nunca lo entenderías. Solo vete, ya hablamos, todo está bien.. Adiós._.- decía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta_

El peliverde en un rápido movimiento tomo a Robin de la cintura y la estampó contra la pared procurando no golpearla.

**Robin:** Suéltame !._.- decía tratando de librarse de las manos de Zoro que le sujetaban las muñecas_

**Zoro:** Basta mujer ! No te engañes ! No me engañes ! Dime que no sientes nada por mí, mírame a los ojos .._- decía tomándola con una mano el rostro mientras que con la otra seguía sujetándole las manos.._- Solo eso quiero saber.. ¿Sentís.. Algo por mí ?

La arqueóloga dejo de forcejar para perderse en la mirada de él. Nunca se había puesto a analizar sus sentimientos hacia el espadachín, y no los analizaría ahora en dos segundos, pero por algún motivo no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle "No siento nada por vos". ¿Donde estaba la fría y calculadora Miss All Sunday que alguna vez había sido? Enterrada 3 metros bajo tierra, en esta situación desearía resucitarla.

El corazón de Zoro parecía que se saldría de su caja torácica, golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho expectante por que Robin dijera algo.

**Robin:** Suéltame ! SUELTAME !_..- la morena levanto la voz y empezó a forcejear nuevamente._

El peliverde resistió y resistió apretándola cada vez más, su intención no era lastimarla pero necesitaba que le contestara.

La arqueóloga estaba imposibilitada de usar su habilidad, ya no aguantaba más quería sacárselo de encima

Y como si de un ángel, superhéroe, defensor de la justicia se tratara, un remolino negro y amarillo envuelto en llamas derribo la puerta de la habitación golpeando con una certera patada la cabeza cubierta de pelos verdes dejándolo en el suelo un poco aturdido.

**Sanji:** MARIMO DE MIERDA COMO SE TE OCURRE TOCARLA ASI A ROBIN-CHAN !._.- sus ojos eran dos hogueras_

**Zoro:** _*sujetándose donde había sido golpeado*_ METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS CEJITAS !..-

Dicho esto, el peliverde se abalanzó sobre este desenfundando sus Katanas dirigiéndolas directamente a la yugular del rubio.

Sanji lo esquivo por centímetros y con la pierna prendida fuego arremetió contra Zoro.

**Sanji:** ERES LA MIERDA MISMA ! NO SATISFECHO CON HABER AVERGONZADO A ROBIN-CHAN AHORA VIENES Y LA MALTRATAS ! ERES LO MENOS HOMBRE DEL MUNDO !..-

**Zoro:** Ah asique lo sabes _*se acercó a este*_ Y DIME QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE EL 'MARIMO DE MIERDA' SE ACOSTÓ CON TU ROBIN-CHWAN ?!..- contestó cegado de ira

Robin estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

¿Que diablos le sucedía a Zoro ? Parecía un auténtico demonio, después de todo así era como le habían llamado siempre.

Las patadas envueltas en llamas de Sanji volaban de acá para allá, el ruido que hacían las Katanas al chocarse y cortar el aire se mezclaban con las voces de los dos mientras se insultaban.

**Sanji:** TE VOY A MATAR MALDITOOO A VER SI ASI APRENDES A TRATAR A UNA MUJER!..-

**Zoro:** NO SI YO LO HAGO PRIMERO ESTUPIDO ! NOSE COMO LUFFY PUDO BUSCAR UN NAKAMA TAN EXASPERANTE COMO VOS ! QUE CREE SABERLO TODO, QUE SE CREE EL DEFENSOR DE LAS MUJERES Y QUE PERSIGUE UN SUEÑO INÚTIL, 'ENCONTRAR EL ALL BLUE' PFFF ACASO ESO EXISTE ?..-

La morena se tapó la boca con la mano por la impresión. Nunca en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Zoro había dicho algo así.

La ira del rubio no se comparaba con nada.

**Sanji:** Y TU ? EL 'MEJOR ESPADACHÍN DEL MUNDO DICES ? JAJAJAJJA SI NI SIQUIERA PODES NO PERDERTE EN UN CAMINO RECTO Y NUNCA SERAS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA DERROTAR A MIHAWK ! CREO QUE JAMAS VAS A PODER CUMPLIR TU PROMESA POR MAS SUERTE QUE TENGAS ! LUFFY SI QUE SE EQUIVOCÓ CONTIGO..-

Oi.._- la voz del moreno en la entrada de la habitación resonó en sus oídos..-_ COMO PUEDEN DECIRSE ESAS COSAS ?! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLEN ASI DE SUS SUEÑOS ! IDIOTAAAAAS !..-

Luffy grito fuera de sí y estiró ambos brazos golpeándolos en la cara al peliverde y el rubio dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

**Nami:** LUFFY !._.- chilló corriendo a su lado seguida por todos los mugiwaras incluida Rin._

Robin abrió sus ojos y quiso gritar.

¿Todo había sido por su culpa ? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la rivalidad entre estos dos ? ¿Se odiaban ?

**Robin:** Lo siento Luffy..

El moreno giró sobre sus talones y salió a cubierta explotando de rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin:<strong> Como se encuentran ?..-

**Chopper:** Bien. En cualquier momento despiertan_..- decía caminando hacia la enfermería junto a la morena._

Llegaron a destino pero antes de entrar Chopper se paró justo en la puerta y con una mirada llena de tristeza habló.

**Chopper:** Robin.. ¿Tú crees que Sanji y Zoro se odien de verdad ? ¿Que se quieran.. Matar?._.- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas_

La morena se agacho para quedar a la altura del reno, poso su mano en la cabeza de este y ocultando su propia tristeza le hablo con ternura.

**Robin:** Porsupuesto que no creo eso, ellos no se quieren matar, no se odian te lo puedo asegurar..-

Chopper la abrazó y ella lo aceptó.

Para el reno, Robin era un gran sostén emocional dentro del barco, la sentía como una madre, aunque el nunca había sabido lo que era realmente que tu propia progenitora se preocupe por vos, te cuide te ayude y aconseje en todo, pero si le dieran a elegir le hubiera encantado que su madre fuera una humana como Robin, mas bien que fuera Robin.

El peludo cortó el abrazo le sonrió a la morena y entró a la enfermería, Robin iba a hacer lo mismo pero desistió, ¿Que tal si estaban despiertos ? Mejor ahorrarse otra catástrofe.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, el Sunny estaba en silencio, solo se oía a Brook, Franky y Usopp diciendo estupideces para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Chopper que estaba deprimido.<p>

Luffy no había comido, no salió de su camarote y las chicas se encontraba en el acuario en silencio tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Zoro se había despertado hace pocas horas y fue al puesto de vigía donde Nami le llevó la cena que cuando Sanji despertó había preparado.

Rin estaba en cubierta con la mirada pérdida en el mar. Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando sintió olor a cigarrilo, Sanji.

**Sanji:** Rin-san._.- saludó educadamente_

La castaña solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Se mordía por preguntarle a que se debía el episodio de la tarde con Zoro, pero prefirió callarse, se lo terminaría sacando al peliverde.

**Sanji:** ¿De donde vienes Rin-san?..-

La castaña se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero no mostró gesto alguno.

**Rin:** EastBlue._.- dicho esto se fue_

El rubio recordó lo sucedido a la tarde y se dio cuenta que había actuado mal. ¿Que tal si Robin estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho? Debía hablar con ella y todavía seguía en pie eso de enamorarla no desistiría tan fácil.

* * *

><p>¿En que momento se había convertido en esto ?<p>

Se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba una pila de botellas de sake vacías.

¿Que diablos sucede ?!._.- preguntó ahora si en voz alta con rabia._

El silencio del cuarto de vigía no le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

Si bien se la pasaba repitiéndose a sí mismo que 'era solo una mujer' había algo que lo hacía que lo intentara una y otra vez. Robin lo estaba haciendo cambiar y el odiaba eso. En el amor no creía para nada pero si es que existiera y el amor era eso que sentía por Robin entonces repudiaba el amor, lo odiaba.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de este al ver de quien se trataba.

**Zoro:** Ro..bin..-

La morena no dijo nada, y antes de que Zoro pudiera reaccionar, Robin levanto su mano y la estampo en la cara de él en un cachetazo.

**Robin:** Deja de meterte en mi vida. Basta Roronoa Zoro, ¡quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ..-

**Zoro:** ¿Por que me... pegaste?_..-pregunto sorprendido pero para nada adolorido_

**Robin:** Porque no entiendes palabras. ¡Quiero que te alejes de mi, que volvamos a tener esa relación respetuosa en la que cada uno hacia lo que quería con su vida, que volvamos a tener la relación de SOLO nakamas! Quisiera volver atrás y borrar lo que hicimos..-

**Zoro:** Tus palabras son una mentira _*escupió*_ Se que hay algo mas mujer, no puede volver a ser todo como antes, y no podes borrar el pasado, dime la verdad me queres no es así? ¿te pasan cosas conmigo?..-

'te pasan cosas conmigo como las cosas que me pasan a mi por vos' eso era en realidad lo que Zoro quería decir, pero no el orgullo siempre primero.

**Robin:** No, no y no ¡BASTA! Yo.. yo estoy empezando una relación con Sanji, no interfieras Zoro_..- mintió._

No podía creer como había podido utilizar esa excusa tan infantil y estúpida pero al parecer había funcionado.

Zoro: Entiendo. Es bueno saber que no te pasa nada conmigo, porque si hubiera sido lo contrario me hubiera sentido en la obligación de rechazarte, sabes estuve confundido cuando dije que te quería, era solo calentura, lujuria, atracción pero se me paso cuando me acosté con vos. No te molestare mas Robin.._- dicho esto se volteo y entro al puesto de vigía al tiempo en que Robin bajaba._

El peliverde JAMAS soportaría ser el segundo, ya esta, todo había acabado, tenia que volver todo a la normalidad. Robin estaba con Sanji y aunque le cueste aceptarlo debía dejarla en paz. Si, se equivoco al pensar en que sentía cosas por el, ahora era tiempo de olvidar y volver a ser el Zoro duro, controlado y totalmente ajeno a sentimientos que no sean de amistad hacia la morena.

* * *

><p>Robin se miro al espejo del baño. Su leve sonrisa ,que indicaba que nada la perturbaba, había desaparecido.<p>

Se sentía por parte 'libre' por así decirlo ya que alejo a Zoro de ella al decirle lo de su relación con Sanji, si bien fue el rubio quien comenzó la pelea, el peliverde fue el principal causante de todos los problemas de la morena, primero por declararsele de esa forma inesperada, segundo por haberle hecho el mejor sexo de toda su vida y tercero por creerse el dueño de ella y de sus sentimientos.

Y por otra parte se sentía en la casi obligación de hablar con Sanji. Era mas que obvio la manera en la que el rubio se desvivía por ella, la amaba y si no la amaba la quería, debía dejarle en claro que ella estaba ¿confundida? no, en realidad nunca lo había visto a Sanji con otros ojos que no sean los de nakama, pero podría intentarlo.

Pero eso lo dejaría para mas tarde, ahora lo mas importante era ir a hablar con Luffy, ella había sido la causante de todo, debía dar la cara.

.-.-.-.-..-

Senchou-san.._-llamo Robin._

Luffy que se encontraba recostado en el mascaron del Sunny con su sombrero tapándole la cara ni se inmuto ante el llamado de la morena.

Robin hizo florecer dos brazos fleur y le saco el sombrero de la cara a su capitán.

**Luffy:** Hey!.._-decía arrebatándole el sombrero_

**Robin:** Senchou necesito hablar contigo, podes bajar?

**Luffy:** No estoy de humor Robin..-

**Robin:** Lose. Por eso quiero que hablemos, ¿no sabes el motivo de la pelea de Zoro y Sanji no es cierto?

**Luffy:** No, no lose y no me interesa. Solo se que fueron unos idiotas y se trataron muy mal, Robin.. ¿viste como se peleaban? si no eran lo suficientemente rápidos se podían llegar a matar._.-decía con una tristeza evidente_

**Robin:** Lose y estoy tan triste como vos, o quizás mas; ya que yo fui la causante de esa pelea..-

**Luffy:** ¿Como? ¿Porque?_..-pregunto con una mueca de __confusión_

**Robin:** Baja Luffy y te lo explicare todo

El moreno hizo lo que esta le pidió. Ambos, capitán y arqueóloga, se sentaron en el césped de cubierta y siguieron hablando.

**Robin:** Luffy.. Zoro y Sanji se pelearon por mi culpa. Días atrás Sanji me dijo que me quería pero yo antes me había acostado con Zoro-

**Luffy:** *interrumpiendo* Pero que tiene de malo acostarse? Yo me acuesto todo el tiempo para dormir, siempre solo pero si me acostara con alguien no encuentro cual es el problema..-_contesto con inocencia_

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta inocencia, le había parecido una eternidad de que no sonreía así.

**Robin:** Senchou, lo que sucede es que Sanji y Zoro me quieren y me protegen uno del otro ciegamente..-

Si bien era cierto que Sanji la quería, con Zoro era diferente, el solo quería sexo pero no quería explicarle eso a Luffy, el que estaba lleno de inocencia no le podía decir que un nakama solamente quería a otro nakama para fornicar y nada mas.

El moreno hizo silencio y se quedo meditando con la cabeza ladeada por unos largos segundos hasta que se decidió a volver a hablar.

**Luffy:** Oi Robin.. ¿Y vos a cual de los dos queres?

La arqueóloga por primera ves en su vida no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir; es que simplemente no sabia a cual de los dos quería, ni siquiera sabia si quería a alguno de los dos de una forma que no sea de nakama.

**Robin:** No lose..-

**Luffy:** _*frunció el ceño*_ Mmm entonces decídete rápido o sino ellos se van a seguir peleando y no quiero. Quiero que vuelvan a pelear como antes no como la pelea de la mañana, al parecer te quieren mucho por la manera en que se golpeaban y no te quieren compartir..-

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí.

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado ya desde la pelea.<p>

Luffy volvió a la normalidad luego de la charla con Robin y nadie en el barco volvió a siquiera insinuar algo sobre la pelea.

Zoro se mantuvo alejado tanto como de Sanji y como de Robin, y cada vez mas cerca de Rin. Se pasaban largas tardes luchando y desde ayer que el peliverde había empezado a enseñarle el nittou ryu a Rin ya que ella solo usa una sola katana.

La relación entre Sanji y Robin no era la de una pareja pero se acercaba mucho a ella. Hubo un día en que Robin se sentía mal y el rubio le llevo el desayuno a la cama, le hizo compañía y la pasaron muy bien. Se había vuelto una rutina que luego del almuerzo la morena se quedara a ayudarle y se quedaran hablando hasta la tarde.

TIERRA A LA VISTAAAAAA!_..-grito Usopp desde el puesto de vigía_

Luego de algunos minutos, gritos y ordenes de la pelinaranja pisaron tierra firme.

La primera impresión que tuvieron todos fue 'MARAVILLOSO'.

Era una isla de verano, no había ni un rincón sin algún adorno floral o colorido, las mujeres iban vestidas con bikinis, mallas y los hombre con unos simples pantaloncillos, coloridos por supuesto. Los niños gritaban y jugaban al compás de una música candombera que tocaban unos muchachos con unos grandes tambores en plena avenida principal.

El olor a carne recién horneada despertó los instintos de Luffy que salio disparado seguido por Chopper y Usopp.

Franky diviso a lo lejos un grupo de muchachas y muchachos jóvenes bailando y no pudo evitar unirse.

Una muchacha de buenas curvas, cabello rubio vestida con una simple bikini paso al lado de los mugiwaras restantes captando la atención de Sanji.

La morena lo noto, e hizo florecer un brazo fleur en la nuca de este y jalo su cabello rubio.

**Sanji:** Robin-chwaaaaan estas celosa?~~~~_ ..-decía con ojos de corazón corriendo atrás de ella_

Nami, Rin y Zoro se miraron uno a otro.

**Nami:** Yo no puedo quedarme a cuidar el barco, verán.. TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE COMPRAR!._.- decia con ojos de berries_

**Zoro:** Y tienes mucha gente a la que estafar..-

**Nami:** Cállate!_..-le pego y salio disparada hacia la feria._

**Zoro:** Oi Rin..

**Rin:** Yo me quedare a cuidar el barco, no te preocupes

**Zoro:** La isla no se ve tan buena, puedo quedarme yo

**Rin:** Anda, ve y disfruta. A mi no me gusta el verano ni el ruido ni los niños corriendo y gritando-

**Zoro:** _*interrumpiendo*_ A mi tampoco me gustan esas cosas

**Rin:** Pero te gusta beber y esta isla esta hasta el tope de bares y tabernas. Me quedo yo, esta decidido

**Zoro:** Bien, adiós Rin.._.- dijo e hizo una leve sonrisa de costado_

La castaña se quedo afuera hasta que ya no pudo ver mas la espalda del peliverde.

Le sonrió a la nada, sabia que eran un buen grupo, unidos y muy fuertes, si que había tenido suerte, pero llegaron a una nueva isla y esta si era habitable, ya era hora de irse.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar al barco una voz grave y rasposa llamo a su espalda

**X:** Así te quería encontrar, ya no tienes a la bandita del sombrero de paja para que te protejan, me pagaras por todas Rin-

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakamasssss! Al fin subi un nuevo cap! ¿Me extrañaron? Perdón por la demora :C Espero que les guste el cap.<strong>_

_**Creo que esta cerca el final pero no voy a decir nada mas :P **_

_**Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas! Saludos nakamas y gracias por leerme!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: ****Sexo en la cocina. **

La castaña trago saliva sonoramente.

**Rin:** ¿Que quieres?_..-contesto __irguiéndose_

**X:** Quiero..quiero.. QUE ME PAGUES! Estuve durante meses en la base de la marina mientras vos te lavaste las manos, engañaste y huiste y te olvidaste de cuanto te ayudamos, creí que me llevarían a Impel Down pero logre escapar justo antes, desde ese día tengo un cartel de se busca y obligadamente me convertí en pirata _*hizo una pausa y siguió*_ mi vida pacifica de ladrón y matón en la 'zona sin ley' se había acabado, salí al mar junto con algunos de los otros que lograron escapar y desde que se formo la banda estoy persiguiéndote.

**Rin:** No me interesa tu historia de vida, si quieres pelea eso vas a tener..-

Ella puso su mano en la empuñadura de su katana dispuesta a desfundarla pero el fue mas rápido, saco su rifle e impacto una bala de lleno en el hombro de Rin.

**X:** Algo que aprendí persiguiéndote durante este tiempo, es la rapidez y puntería._.- decía acercándose a esta_

Rin se apretó con la otra mano su hombro herido, la sangre caía de a montones pero no mostraría dolor, no ante una basura como el.

**Rin:** Puedo pelear igual maldito..-

**X:** Señor Jiro, para vos muñeca _*le agarro la cara obligandolo a que la mire*_ se buena y veni conmigo, no opongas resistencia y no te haré daño.

**Rin:** Ni en sueños voy con vos._.-decía soltándose de su agarre_

**Jiro:** ¿No? y que tal si te digo que tu querido amigo Kano esta secuestrado en mi barco..- decía sonriendo

La castaña abrió los ojos de la impresion. Kano, el que le regalo su katana, el molesto chico de cabellos azules que la acosaba e intentaba enamorarla a toda costa, el navegante del barco, su tan querido nakama del que no había sabido nada desde la tragedia que los separo a todos.

**Rin:** C-como puedo estar segura de que es verdad eh maldito ?.._-decía tratando de mantener la compostura_

**Jiro:** Toma._.-decía sacando de su chaqueta de cuero una foto que lanzo al piso._

Ella se arrodillo y tomo la fotografía en sus manos, su estomago se contrajo y su garganta se cerro. La foto mostraba a un joven de cabello azul por los hombros con un pañuelo en la frente, tendría quince años, estaba sonriendo e intentando abrazar a la muchacha de cabellos castaños sueltos que estaba de brazos cruzados y una cara de evidente molestia, parecía una niña de catorce años. Era la primer y única fotografía que tenían juntos, y Kano la llevaba siempre con el porque decía que le daba 'suerte'.

**Jiro:** Ay pero que tierna fotografía, la señorita Rin y su enamorado Kano, eran unos niños y muy felices por cierto. Dime.. ¿quieres ver morir a tu tan adorado nakama?._.-pregunto agachándose hasta donde estaba ella_

Rin tomo una bocanada de aire y guardo la fotografía entre sus ropas.

**Rin:** ¿Que tengo que hacer?..-

Jiro se irguió riendo y tomo a Rin del brazo lastimado, ella soltó un gemido y el le susurro al oído.

**Jiro:** Venir conmigo nada mas..-

El la empezó a arrastrar y en un rápido movimiento la castaña se saco el cinturón donde iba su katana y la dejo tirada en el lado derecho del barco indicando por donde se había ido.

* * *

><p>Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~~~~.<em>.-canturreo a su lado mientras le entregaba un ramo de flores recien comprados<em>

**Robin:** Gracias Sanji!_..-dijo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa_

Siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro, la morena miro de reojo a Sanji.

Iba sonriendo como idiota fumando un cigarro, sabia que el la había estado remando durante mucho tiempo por el amor de esta, y tal vez ya lo habia conseguido.

**Robin:** Sanji..-

**Sanji:** ¿Que sucede Robin-chan? ¿Te aburriste? ¿Querés volver al barco? ¿te cansaste de caminar te llevo en mis brazos? ¿querés comer?-

**Robin:** Fufufu no Sanji, nada de eso._.-decía parando de repente_

**Sanji:** Ah, entonces ¿que sucede?._.-decía parándose frente a ella_

**Robin:** Eres una persona muy buena, amable y atenta conmigo. Sos un caballero dulce y tierno, a veces pienso que no merezco todo lo que haces por mi, siento que no te devuelvo todo el amor que me das..-

**Sanji:** _*abrio los ojos en sorpresa*_ No, nada de eso Robin-chan. Vos te mereces esto y mucho mas, yo te quiero y no voy a descansar hasta que vos tambien me quieras. Dije que te enamoraría y eso voy a hacer!._.-decía sonriendole_

Se miraron por unos segundos, el era todo el amor que a ella nunca le habían dado, y ella era la mujer perfecta que el nunca había tenido.

**Robin:** Lo lograste, sos increíble cook-san..-

Sanji quería salir volando de la emoción, pero a pesar de que era muy impulsivo, era un caballero y sobre todo muy romántico.

Se acerco hasta ella, y poso una de sus manos en su cintura, se permitió perderse unos segundos en esos ojos color mar. Su seguridad creció cuando sintió las manos cálidas de esta alrededor de su cuello y sin mas preámbulos la beso.

Comenzó con un beso dulce, tierno y lento, se tomo el tiempo de saborear los labios tan dulces de ella. Su mano subía y bajaba de la cintura de Robin mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado.

Se separaron y Robin lo volvió a besar.

Sentía la necesidad de saberse completa, con Sanji a su lado Zoro nunca mas volvería a romper su muro de hielo.

Eran solamente Robin y Sanji, el resto del mundo no les importaba, a pesar de que estaban en plena avenida principal llena de turistas e isleños que iban y venían.

* * *

><p>De todos los nakamas que tenia justo se venia a topar con Luffy.<p>

**Luffy:** Quieresh namif?._.-pregunto extendiendo un trozo de carne chorreando grasa_

La pelinaranja lo ignoro olímpicamente y maldijo mentalmente a Robin.

Se habia ido con su nuevo 'hombre' y había dejado a su amiga casi hermana de compras sola. Si bien era cierto que Nami adoraba comprar no era lo mismo si estaba sola.

**Usopp:** Nami, estoy cansado de llevar tus bolsas.. Nami..Na-

**Nami:** Cállate! Yo tampoco tengo un buen día..-

La larga calle repleta de negocios de comida había llegado a su fin para dar comienzo a la larga y ancha 'Avenida Principal'.

La pelinaranja busco con la mirada algún negocio de ropa al que no haya entrado pero no lo logro, eso si diviso otra cosa.

A lo lejos, habia una pareja de un rubio y una morena besándose apasionadamente, y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que-

**Luffy:** OOI ROBIN, SANJI! OIIII! mira Nami son Robin y San-..

**Nami:** Cállate estúpido!.._-decía tapándole la boca_

**Usopp:** Woou! Quien diría que el pervertido del barco encontraría el amor en una mujer como Robin..-

Nami frunció el ceño.

Hacia tiempo que había descubierto el triangulo amoroso de Zoro, Sanji y Nami pero si le preguntaran ella era mas partidaria del Zoro y Robin.

**Nami:** No se les vaya a escapar ni una sola palabra de esto.. ¿ENTENDIERON?_..-decía con un aura maligna alrededor_

SI!._.-contestaron los otros dos al unisono._

'Que buena amiga soy, siempre cuidando la privacidad de mi amiga' ._.- pensó._

Y arrastro a sus otros dos nakamas hacia otra calle que juraba que aun no había recorrido.

**Luffy:** Vamos por mas carne Nami?._.-pregunto sonriente_

**Nami:** Si,si como quieras_..-decía con ojos de berries_

* * *

><p>Y no vuelvas mas si no tienes dinerooo!..<em>.-grito un viejo barbudo malhumorado<em>

**Zoro:** Tsk, tacaño_..- decía saliendo del bar, mas bien siendo echado del bar._

Si bien Zoro había bebido mas de 20 botellas, quería mas pero no tenia mas dinero.

Miro a todos lados tratando de descifrar donde estaba su barco, no lo consiguió entonces comenzó a caminar por donde su instinto le indicaba.

Luego de varias horas al fin logro divisar a lo lejos el grandioso Thousand Sunny. No le pareció raro que no haya ruido, al parecer no había llegado nadie, mejor para el.

Cuando estuvo a punto de subir se percato de que había una katana en el suelo en el lado derecho del barco.

Rin..-_pensó y tomo la katana en sus manos._

**Zoro:** Rin, Rin, RIN!._.-comenzó a llamarla a los gritos mientras recorría el barco. No había ni un alma._

Mierda, Rin!.._- pensó antes de salir corriendo hacia la derecha en donde había encontrado la katana._

* * *

><p>Robin miro a Sanji y le sonrió logrando que este se derritiera, literalmente.<p>

Llevaban paseando horas y horas tomados de la mano en ocasiones cuando Sanji no le estaba comprando algún obsequio ostentoso para ella.

**Sanji:** ¿Quieres volver al barco Robin-chan?..-

La morena asintió con la cabeza, y caminaron rumbo al Sunny.

Robin se sentía más que bien, se sentía completa, contenida, protegida y por sobre todas las cosas amada. Si bien no se sentía muy merecedora de ese amor lo apreciaba y mucho.

**Sanji:** Llegamos Robin-chan !..-

A pesar de que era una obviedad ya que el Sunny estaba frente a sus ojos, Robin no se había percatado de esto hasta que el rubio habló, estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado.

Una vez dentro del Sunny fueron a su lugar favorito ; 'La cocina'

Sanji preparó el adorado café para Robin y se prendió su infaltable cigarro.

**Robin:** ¿no es raro que no haya nadie cuidando el barco ?..-

**Sanji:** _*asintió*_ Es cierto, pero seguramente nadie se quiso quedar ya que esta es una bonita isla..-

**Robin:** con bonitas mujeres.. ¿no crees Sanji ?._.- comentó tomando un sorbo de café_

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, y optó por su pose de galán-romántico.

**Sanji:** Tal vez, pero no puedo mirar a otras mujeres si tengo a mi lado a la más hermosa..-

**Robin:** Mmm no pensabas lo mismo con la rubia que paso frente nuestro hoy por la mañana..-

**Sanji:** Robin-chan~~…_- canturreo mientras se acercaba a esta.._- eres todavía más hermosa ,si es que eso es posible, cuando te pones celosa

**Robin:** Yo no soy celosa, se cuidar lo que es mio.._- dijo caminando hacia él_

Robin jamás imagino que diría esas cosas, pero era divertido, todo con Sanji se volvía mejor.

**Sanji:** Eso significa que soy tuyo ?._.- dijo siguiéndole el juego_

**Robin:** Si eso quieres._.- dijo a escasos centímetros de él_

**Sanji:** Soy todo tuyo Robin-chwan._.- dijo y la besó, un beso apasionado en el que Sanji se adueño de toda la boca de esta mientras ella solo podía corresponder, las manos de él subían y bajaban con suavidad por la espalda de Robin._

No sabía si era por el café humeante que había tomado hace rato o por la temperatura de la isla, pero Robin estaba caliente, increíble lo que lograba con solo un beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se volvieron a besar.

Los brazos de Sanji rodeando la cintura de ella, el aroma a cigarrillo mezclado con mar y con fragancia masculina enloquecían a la morena, todo de él era tan viril y masculino que Robin no tuvo otra opción mas que entregarse y dejarse llevar.

Ella metía sus manos bajo el saco negro de este y las hacia viajar desde su bien formado pecho hasta su espalda. Él acariciaba la espalda de esta con desesperación, todo esto lo hacia al tiempo en que sus bocas se fusionaban y sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

Cuando Sanji sintió como Robin iba desprendiendo los botones de su camisa supo que ya había perdido el control.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y la morena aprovecho para sacarle el saco y desprender completamente la camisa de este.

Sanji alzo a Robin mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y el la tomaba de los muslos. La sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó con su trabajo.

Aparto el cabello negro de esta y comenzó a besar, chupar y lamer todo su cuello, y dejo marcas ,que le serian difíciles de ocultar, por todos los lugares por donde su boca paso.

Bajo los tirantes del vestido que llevaba ella y acaricio sus hombros hasta llegar a la cremallera de la espalda donde bajo el cierre y con toda la delicadeza y dulzura que poseía le saco el dichoso vestido para dejarla en su ropa interior negra de encaje.

El rubio se alejo un poco para tener una mejor vista del hermoso cuerpo de Robin; piel morena, suave y aterciopelada, senos grandes y firmes, una cintura pequeña y caderas de buen tamaño, y para terminar piernas largas y torneadas.

**Robin:** ¿Sucede algo cook-san?_..-sabia que cuando usaba ese apodo lo enloquecía._

**Sanji:** Sucede que no puedo dejar de mirarte, sos muy hermosa..-

**Robin:** Fufufu entonces ahora me toca a mi.._- dijo y con una caminata felina se acerco al cocinero._

Le saco la camisa y paso sus manos por todos sus músculos y abdominales que a pesar de no ser enormes tenían un muy buen tamaño para su cuerpo.

Le agarro la cara y le robo un beso seco y luego bajo hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, lo desprendió fácilmente y bajo su pantalones.

Se arrodillo ante él y antes de cumplir su cometido le dedico una mirada de pura lujuria, bajo los boxers color azul francia de este y se mordió el labio ante la visión de su miembro.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo empezó a manosear deleitándose de la cara de placer del rubio, pero su satisfacción aumento cuando metió a la boca el pene de este y escucho como gemía y canturreaba Robin-chwan~~.

Sanji tomo el pelo de Robin en una coleta para mirar mejor como hacia su trabajo, se sentía en el paraíso y quería retribuirle todas esas sensaciones.

Cuando la morena termino, el rubio tenia la calentura a un nivel extremo, estaba totalmente excitado, ya no podía mas lo único que quería era meterse en ella, pero aun así sentía que le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer

La tomo otra vez por los muslos y la beso, la llevo así hasta la mesa donde la dejo recostada y tiro al piso la taza con la que ella había estado tomando café anteriormente.

Se subió encima de ella ,procurando no lastimarla, y beso su perfecto y plano abdomen, con ayuda de Robin le quito el sostén dejando libre sus pechos.

El rubio no espero mucho y capturo con sus labios uno de los senos y el otro lo masajeo con su mano.

La morena clavaba sus uñas en él y dejaba salir gemidos de puro placer. Sin dudas Sanji era un gran amante tal y como él decía y demostraba día a día, no podía esperar a confirmarlo.

En medio de tanta lujuria y éxtasis por una milésima de segundos el recuerdo de Zoro haciéndola suya se cruzo por su mente.

No, otra vez Zoro en medio, no, no lo iba a permitir.

"A la mierda Zoro" pensó y tomó a Sanji de los hombros obligando a que dejara su trabajo y la mirara.

Haceme.. tuya.._- susurro con la respiración agitada_

El rubio le sonrió con malicia y bajo hacia la única prenda que todavía tenia puesta. Con sus dientes y con una poca ayuda de sus dedos bajo la tanga negra de encaje hasta tirarla al suelo, y el bajo de la mesa.

Con delicadeza acerco a Robin hasta la orilla de la mesa donde ella se sentó, y la penetro.

Lenta, dulce y desesperadamente la penetro y Robin soltó un grito.

Ella lo rodeo con sus piernas, mientras el la envestía cada vez mas fuerte, se besaron salvajemente e intentaron ahogar en vano gritos de puro placer.

La vista de Robin se nublaba, sus mejillas ardían y no podía creer la perfección del momento. Estaban abrazados, besándose, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus transpiraciones se mezclaban, sus gemidos y gritos parecían una perfecta melodía lujuriosa mientras se fusionaban, se unían, parecían uno solo, todo se resumía a una simple palabra 'paraíso'.

Sanji mordía el labio inferior de ella cada vez que un grito de puro éxtasis se agolpaba en su garganta. Jamas imagino que estaría en una situación como esta con Robin, si bien siempre tuvo fantasías sexuales tanto con la morena como con Nami, jamas pensó que se harían realidad. Pero acá estaba, haciendo gemir y gritar a 'Robin-chwan", estaban teniendo sexo, mas bien le estaba haciendo el amor, porque el la quería y no le importaba si ella lo quería de la misma forma, nada le importaba después de esto. Ahora se esforzaría mas que nunca en hacerla feliz, la había hecho suya.

Robin hundió aún más sus uñas en él hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba en camino.

Ella se aferraba a su espalda mientras él la penetraba cada vez más fuerte, estaba totalmente consumida, este hombre la había hecho tocar el cielo, era dulce, delicado, sensual, lujurioso, fogoso todo en una misma persona.

La morena grito y arqueó su espalda hacía atrás, el orgasmo la había sacudido por completa. El rubio escondió su cara en el pecho de esta, y no ahogó el grito que se le escapó a él también.

La morena se recostó en la mesa tratando de recuperar el aliento y él fue saliendo de ella poco a poco mientras se tiraba en el suelo a recuperar también un poco de aire.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan_..- susurro aun agitado_

**Robin:** Cook-san._.- susurro de la misma manera_

Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena se incorporo y comenzó a buscar y ponerse su ropa interior.

El rubio sonreía como idiota mientras miraba detenidamente cada movimiento de ella.

Poco le importo sentir la mirada de Sanji sobre ella, cuando termino de ponerse su ropa interior volteo a mirar al cocinero.

**Robin:** ¿Sucede algo cook-san?_..-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba sus boxers_

**Sanji:**_ *los atrapo en el aire y se lo puso* _Sucede que no puedo creer lo que paso, no puedo creer que sea real.._- decía caminando hacia ella_

**Robin:** Fue real, muy real.._-dijo y rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y el la abrazo por la cintura y se besaron._

Se sentía tan bien sentirse amada, ahora lo único que pedía era poder algún día, lo mas pronto posible poder amarlo igual o aun mas de lo que él la amaba a ella.

A Sanji no le alcanzaban los dedos para contar las veces que soñó con la morena, que tal si ¿este era un sueño también?. No, no podía ser, sentía el calor y los labios de ella, la sintió a ella, esto era REAL.

Oi NAMI SOLO QUIERO UN TROZO DE CARNE!..-

La pareja se separo instantáneamente cuando escucho el grito del moreno, pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada mas porque entro Luffy como alma que lleva al diablo a la cocina seguido de Nami.

**Luffy:** OI Sanji, Robin estaban acá!_..-decía sonriendo_

El rubio le puso su saco a Robin y trato de ponerse los pantalones lo mas rápido posible.

La pelinaranja se puso roja por la vergüenza y saco a golpes al moreno.

**Luffy:** N-NAMII NO! DÉJAME TENGO HAMBRE!...-

Una vez que estuvieron solos Robin rió y Sanji no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

**Robin:** Creo que me voy, adiós cook-san._.-dijo y le dio un beso corto_

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a limpiar el desorden con el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace minutos.

* * *

><p>Suéltame, Suéltame maldito!<em>..-gritaba Rin mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre<em>

**Jiro:** ¿Puedes quedarte quieta maldita? _..-dijo y le pego una cachetada_

Se le humedecieron los ojos a la castaña pero no dejo salir las lagrimas.

Una camioneta se estaciono frente a ellos.

**Jiro:** Sube._.-dijo y la soltó por una milésima de segundos que ella aprovecho para echar a correr._

Corrió sosteniendo su hombro ensangrentado cuando sintió un disparo cerca de su pie.

**Jiro:** Alto ahí si no querés morir y que mate a tu amigo._.-dijo apuntándola con un rifle_

Jiro y otro hombre mas la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron hacia la camioneta mientras ella seguía gritando y moviéndose tratando de librarse de su agarre.

**.-.-.- AL MISMO TIEMPO .-.-.**

El peliverde bufo fastidiado, a pesar de que había seguido todo a la derecha como indicaba la katana no había visto ni rastro de Rin.

Fue a sentarse a una roca enorme que se encontraba en un lugar un tanto alejado de la ciudad.

**Zoro:** ¿Donde estas?_..- le pregunto a la katana_

Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando escucho un disparo muy cerca de donde estaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr desesperado por todas partes, no sabia cuando se le había implantado esta genuina preocupación hacia la castaña.

Su corazón se paro cuando la vio, a lo lejos siendo metida a la fuerza a un camioneta blanca.

**Zoro:** RIIIIIIIN!._..-grito pero estaba demasiado lejos._

Echo a correr pero la camioneta acelero y comenzó a andar, a su lado una bicicleta de aspecto deplorable descansaba en el suelo.

Primero dudo y luego se subió y comenzó a pedalear.

A pesar de que la camioneta iba a toda velocidad, él la alcanzaría, debía salvar a Rin.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAKAMAS! Gracias por leerme y por los rw, dejen mas! Espero les guste el capitulo.<strong>_

_**Ya tengo casi terminado el próximo cap así que les puedo dar el titulo.**_

**_Próximamente_****_.. _CAPITULO 10: Charla de chicas y Rin en peligro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: ****Charla de chicas y Rin en peligro.**

La morena se envolvió con una toalla su cabello y con otra su cuerpo y salió del baño.

Se fue a su cuarto, y se colocó todas sus cremas diarias y se cambió.

Una vez lista se dispuso a leer un libro tranquilamente pero antes buscó en sus cajones un frasco de 'pastillas del dia después'

Hizo una mueca al ver que le quedaba solo una. Si bien tenía este frasco hace meses y encima lo compartía con Nami era entendible.. No iba a negar que en alguna isla no se revolcó con algún desconocido al igual que su amiga.

Tomo la botella de agua que estaba en su mesita y se trago la pastilla.

Con una sonrisa recordó lo sucedido con Sanji.

Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que quería, y la hacía sentir bien, quedarse a su lado era lo mejor y lo apreciaba y mucho.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Robin:** ¿Que sucede Nami-chan?_ - pregunto con una sonrisa_

**Nami:** ¿Que sucede? ¿QUE SUCEDE ? ROBIN ! Te encontré teniendo sexo en la cocina con Sanji y me preguntas ¿QUE SUCEDE ?_..- decía echando humo por las orejas_

**Robin:** No estabamos teniendo sexo, cuando entraste ya habíamos acabado_..- decía con una sonrisa burlona_

**Nami:**_ *con un tik en el ojo*_ ES LO MISMO ! Robin.. ¿cuando pensabas contarme que estabas con Sanji ?..-

**Robin:** No estoy con Sanji. Nuestra relación no tiene titulo, no estamos saliendo ni somos novios ni nada. Solo somos dos personas que disfrutan de la compañía del otro y que tienen sexo..-

**Nami:** Para ti todo es muy simple Robin.._.- decía sentándose en su cama_..- Ahora quiero que me respondas algo..-

**Robin:** Pregunta con tranquilidad._.- decía aun sonriendole_

**Nami:** Verás.. yo te vi besandote con Zoro en la fiesta de Water Seven. Desde ese dia vi como se miraban, mas bien como él te miraba, con deseo.. o amor tal vez. Pero al mismo tiempo tu relación con Sanji se iba afianzando, pasaban más tiempo juntos, parecían más íntimos. Paso el tiempo y todo seguía igual asi que me tomé la libertad de intervenir y los puse a los tres juntos en el grupo de expedición de la isla desierta ..¿Recuerdas?.. _*la morena asintió*_ Y desde ese día te alejaste de Zoro y te acercaste a Sanji, semanas atrás ellos libraron una horrible pelea que deprimió a Luffy y ahora te encuentro a ti teniendo sexo con Sanji. ¿Me puedes explicar todo esto Robin ?_..- decía mirándola con ojos atentos._

La sonrisa de la morena se había esfumado al recordar todo lo sucedido; la declaración de Zoro, el abrazo lleno de amor de Sanji, la mejor noche de pasión y la peor humillación con el peliverde, la ternura y compañía que le daba Sanji día a día, la pelea de la que fue culpable y por último el comienzo de su 'relación' con el rubio.

Todo se agolpó en su mente, debía hablar, tal vez así se sentía un poco más 'Libre'.

**Robin:** Todo comenzó en esa fiesta, en esa maldita fiesta _*río amargamente*_ Zoro se me 'declaró' y a la vez corto lo que nunca empezó..

**FLASHBACK-**

**Zoro**: Mereces vivir, vivir libre y feliz. Ser pirata es ser libre, vivir tus sueños es felicidad. Eso es lo único que tienes que pensar. Cumplir tus metas, sentirás una gran satisfacción cuando lo hagas.. en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que yo tengo todo eso, sueños, soy pirata y tengo metas y para cumplirlas nada se debe interponer en mi camino, y aunque lo hagan derrotaría a cualquier obstáculo, menos al amor.

La arqueóloga cerro sus ojos tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

**Zoro**: En resumen, si tuviera la oportunidad de poder amar sin interrupciones, de poder estar junto a una mujer y futuramente formar una familia, sin dudas te eligiria a vos. Pero por desgracia no puedo, tengo una promesa que cumplir y hasta que no la cumpla no puedo pensar en amoríos ni nada de eso, cuando la cumpla puede ser que si, pero ya va a ser demasiado tiempo, y aunque me correspondieras, no mereces esperarme tanto.

**Robin**: Entiendo todo lo que dices. Yo también tengo una meta, pero aun así, puedo permitirme estar con alguien. Y si me lo preguntas, estoy segura que en un futuro te correspondería-

**Zoro**: *_sonrio de lado_* Es bueno saberlo. Robin, te metiste sin permiso alguno bajo mi piel, como nadie. Invadiste mi corazón y sacaste a flote sentimientos y reacciones que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Pase de desconfiar, a desearte y de seguir así voy a empezar a amarte, y no quiero. Alejate de mi. Pero antes, déjame apaciguar estos deseos antes de que explote..-

El peliverde la tomo con ambas manos por la cintura y la atrajo a el hasta que esta callo encima. La beso con tanta fogosidad y pasión que parecía irreal. Se notaba lo mucho que habia estado esperando esto, se notaba por la forma desesperada en que se apoderaba de los labios de ella.

Robin se limito a corresponder y disfrutar la pasion que la abordaba de repente.

**FIN FLASHBACK-**

La pelinaranja soltó un largo suspiro.

**Nami:** Eso fue.. muy tierno. ¿De verdad era Zoro el que te dijo eso ?..-

**Robin:** Si. Cada palabra que decía me hacía dudar si estaba bien alejarme o quedarme con él y nunca soltarlo..-

**Nami:** Y elegiste alejarte..

**Robin:** Asi es. Estaba cien por ciento segura que me pasaban cosas con él, pero dentro de mí explotaba de rabia. Me había dejado en claro que lo nuestro era imposible.. ¿Para que intentarlo ?

**Nami:** Eres una mujer a la que le encanta los retos, no lo entiendo

**Robin:** Estas en lo cierto, pero esto era diferente. Estaba en medio su meta y él tenía que enfocarse en eso y nada más y yo.. yo ya no quería sufrir más, pero esa misma noche ocurrió algo más..

La navegante poso toda su atención nuevamente.

**Robin:** En la posada que nos prestó el alcalde de Water Seven estaba Sanji. Nos quedamos hablando por mucho tiempo mientras bebiamos café..

**FLASHBACK-**

La morena se dispuso a levantar las tazas donde habían tomado café, pero Sanji la detuvo.

**Sanji:** No te preocupes, ya las levanto y lavo yo.. Robin-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor ?._.- decía poniéndose de pie_

**Robin:** Si._.-dijo un tanto confundida_

**Sanji:** Puedo abrazarte ?.._- dijo sonrojado como si de un niño se tratara._

(...)

La arqueóloga asintió con una sonrisa.

El joven cocinero rodeo las caderas de Robin con ambos brazos tímidamente, mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello mientras llenaba sus pulmones de ese embriagante aroma a tabaco mezclado con mar.

**Sanji:** No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago por pervertido, sino que...de verdad lo necesito..-_ se alejo un poco para quedar frente a frente pero aun seguían abrazados..-_Robin-chan, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que no llegáramos a tiempo y cruzaras la puerta de la justicia y te enviaran a prisión, o peor, te mataran.. tuve miedo de no volverte a ver._.- decía con verdaderos sentimientos._

_(...)_

Los ojos de Robin se humedecieron.

Tanta gente que le había dicho que no debería vivir, que su mera existencia ya era un pecado, encontrarse con Sanji, que primero la abrazaba y luego mirándola sinceramente a los ojos le dijo que tuvo miedo por ella, tuvo miedo por no volverla a ver, eso era motivo para emocionarse.

**Robin:** Gracias.._- dijo mientras lo atraía mas a ella, profundizando ese abrazo._

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Nami:** Vaya... eso si que no me lo esperaba.. Sanji.. ¿se sonrojó? ¿no intentó propasarse contigo ?..Robin eres increíble los tienes a los dos a tus pies !.._- decía emocionada_

**Robin:** Fufufufu ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción?..-

**Nami:** Aaah..Es un poco de envidia sana, Sabes..si yo pudiera tener de esa forma a Luffy, muriendo por mi amor, juro que me caso ya mismo..-

**Robin:** ¿Lo juras ?_ *la aludida asintió *_ Bien, recordare esta charla a la perfección._. - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa_

**Nami:** Mejor seguime contando._.- decía nerviosa_

* * *

><p>La camioneta en la que iba Rin estaba lejos de la bicicleta en la que iba Zoro.<p>

**Zoro:** Debo ir mas rápido, pero con esta chatarra me va a ser difícil..-

El peliverde jamas imagino que estaría persiguiendo una camioneta con tipos que ni siquiera sabia si eran piratas, marines o mafiosos, tratando de rescatar a una muchacha de la que sabia muy poco montando una bicicleta en estado deplorable.

No dejaría que se la llevaran y le hicieran cualquier cosa si el tenía la posibilidad de rescatarla, por mas duro y frío que fuera tenia corazón y Rin le caía bien.

Totalmente rabiado, pedaleo con mucha mas rapidez y cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la camioneta salto de la bicicleta y con su katana pincho una de las ruedas.

La camioneta fue deteniéndose poco a poco mientras él desvainaba sus katanas.

**Jiro:** Que diablos!_..-decía mientras bajaba de la camioneta seguido de dos hombres mas._

El peliverde arremetió contra Jiro, pero los dos hombres que estaban junto a el sacaron sus hachas y frenaron la katana del peliverde y lo hicieron retroceder.

**Jiro:** ¿Quien eres maldito?..-

**Zoro:** ¿Donde esta Rin?..-

**Jiro:** ¿Quien eres? ¿Su novio? ¿O otro mas a quien uso para sobrevivir?

Se escucharon ruidos en la camioneta.

El peliverde lo ignoro, y dirigió su mirada a la camioneta y al grito de un 'Tora' salto sobre esta y la corto en tres partes.

Dos jóvenes encadenados a un trozo de la camioneta destrozada quedaron al descubierto. Rin y Kano se movieron violentamente y hacían esfuerzo por hablar ya que tenían cintas en sus bocas.

Jiro abrió sus enormes ojos negros y totalmente rabiado le indico a los hombres que lo acompañaban que lo atacaran a Zoro.

Los hachazos de los hombres eran muy poderosos y certeros, pero Zoro tenia buenos reflejos y era ágil, fallaron en todos los golpes menos en un que le dio directo en el hombro.

El peliverde hizo un gesto de dolor y cuando bajo la guardia por una milésima de segundos otro de los tipos lo intercepto con un hachazo directo a su cuello que Zoro esquivo pero aun así lo mando a volar al lado de Rin.

Zoro noto como la sangre caía del brazo de la chica, pero lo que mas lo inquieto fue verla como se movía y señala con la cabeza a su lado.

De un tirón le saco la cinta de la boca, le parecía raro que no lo hayan atacado de vuelta pero aun así se tomo su tiempo para cortarle sus cadenas.

**Rin:** K-kano_..-dijo con la voz entrecortada_

**Zoro:** ¿El chico que estaba contigo? ¿Quien es?._.-decia recordando a un joven de cabellos celeste_

**Rin:** Mi nakama, se lo estan llevando!_..-dijo al tiempo en que se ponia de pie_

El peliverde diviso a lo lejos a los 3 tipos corriendo que llevaban a Kano. Zoro se monto a la chica a su espalda.

El peliverde esquivaba fácilmente los disparos de los bandidos.

**Zoro**: Dime Rin.. ¿quienes son esos tipos?..-

**Rin**:_ *tensó la mandibula*_ Los hombres que me hospedaron después de que se separó mi banda. Los traicione y casi fueron encarcelados pero lograron escapar. Pero luego sus caras estaban por todos lados, y obligados se convirtieron en piratas y em culpan por eso.. Y nose como lograron encontrar a Kano.

Zoro asintió y apuró el paso.

Uno de los tipos se quedó esperando a Zoro mientras que los otros dos seguían corriendo.

**X:** No los dejaré pasar..- dijo y cortó el aire con su hacha

El peliverde bajó a Rin de su espalda y desvaino sus katanas.

Los golpes del bandido eran mas fuertes y letales que los de Zoro pero no mas precisos.

La castaña se alertó cuando se dio cuenta de que casi ni se veia a Kano. Miró a su lado y vio como Zoro luchaba con el tipo del hacha, y decidida se levanto y fue corriendo a tratat de alcanzar a Kano.

La pelea se estaba volviendo algo densa. Zoro sabia que si se esforzaba un poco más lo derrotaría fácilmente.

Rabiado se puso en posición y al grito de un _"Ichi gorilla, ni gorilla"_ sus músculos se agrandaron y atacó directo al estómago del tipo.

La sangre caía de a montones. Él peliverde guardo sus katanas y miró a su lado pera encontrarse con que Rin no estaba.

.-.-.-

Sus débiles piernas de mujer no le eran de mucha ayuda para correr en este momento.

Kano estaba a metros de ella, ya le faltaba poco, pero.. ¿Que haría una vez que llegue? ¿atacarlos? ¿Con qué? Si estaba desarmada.

Se armó de valor y saltó a la espalda del tipo del hacha.

Rin gritaba mientras lo mordía y le picaba los ojos con sus dedos.

El bandido daba hachazos para todos lados.

Kano se movía inquieto y trataba de hablar, es que ver 'a la mujer de su vida' luchando para salvarlo, pero a la vez herida le daba impotencia y felicidad.

Jiro lo tiró a un lado y lo pateó. Desenfundo su rifle y lanzó un disparo hacia Rin, ella al intentar esquivarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al piso.

El hombre del hacha se poso sobre ella y decidido empezó a atacarla.

La castaña se movía rápidamente al estar limitada, pero recibio varios cortes.

El bandido la logró alcanzar y le impidió que se moviera, y cuando estaba por dar su golpe final tres katanas atravesaron su hacha cortandola por la mitad.

**Zoro**: toma ..-_ dijo y le lanzó una katana a Rin._

**Rin:** Mi katana!._- dijo emocionada_

**Zoro**: Libera al chico y yo pelearé con ese

La castaña asintió.

El peliverde arremetió contra Jiro y éste lo esquivo fácilmente.

A pesar de que la única arma que tenía Jiro eran sus rifles y su rapidez, no había sido herido de gravedad.

Zoro totalmente relajado se dispuso a acabar con la pelea cuando vio como el tipo del hacha sacaba también un rifle y disparaba contra él.

Los dos tipos lanzaban tiros a lo loco mientras Zoro trataba de esquivarlo, pero aún así una le pegó en su abdómen y aprovechando su distracción otro le dio en el hombro.

Dos figuras saltaron y una cortó por la mitad a uno de los tipos y la otra clavo una flecha directa en el corazon del otro.

Zoro subió la mirada para encontrarse con Rin y su katana y Kano y su arco y flecha.

**Rin:** Al final soy mas fuerte que vos Roronoa..-

Zoro río sarcasticamente y miró a Kano que tiraba su arco y flecha y se lanzaba sobre Rin para tratar de abrazarla.

**Kano:** Riiiiin! Mi amoooor!...- _gritó mientras la abrazaba, la apretujaba y trataba de besarla_

La castaña le pegaba, lo pateaba pero el no la soltaba. Cansada lo amenazo con su katana poniendola en la yugular del joven.

Zoro los observó; Rin gritaba molesta y Kano le decía cuanto la amaba.

Vagamente recordó a Sanji y luego a Robin.

¿Como hacían Kano y Sanji para demostrar su amor asi como si nada? ¿Porque el no podía?

Los tres se dirigian al Thousand Sunny, luego de alunas peleas Zoro por fin se dejo ayudar por Kano.

El camino era largo pero iban charlando tan amenamente que no se dieronn cuenta.

Kano contaba sobre sus aventuras con Rin y sus demás nakamas y la castaña se limitaba a golpearlo cuando él intentaba propasarse con ella.

Zoro solo oía y asentía.

**Kano**: (...) y luego vi esa katana y supe que sería el mejor regalo para Rin, y supe cuan enamorado estaba de ella. ¿No es así mi amoooor?..- a pesar del aspecto tan deplorable del chico aún tenía fuerzas para gritar y molestar a Rin.

**Zoro**: ¿Como haces para decirle que la amas asi como si nada? ¿Como si fuera tan simple?..-

La castaña lo miro sorprendida JAMÁS hubiera pensando que él preguntaría algo así.

**Kano**: Es que es simple. La amo y no me importa si ella a mi no me ama. El amor no es cruel ni complicado nosotros nos complicamos.. ¿No mi amor?..-_ decía refiriéndose a Rin._

La castaña lo volvió a golpear y el peliverde se quedó pensativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin:<strong> El tiempo pasaba y cada vez estaba más cercana a Sanji, descubrí cuan agradable era y que estaba lleno de sentimientos, no es sólo un pervertido defensor de las mujeres. Pero mi ganas de estar con Zoro, besarlo otra vez se incrementaban y no sabía porqué. Luego se te ocurrió 'la gran idea' de ponernos juntos en un grupo, que termino siendo él causante de tanta pelea y disputa.

**Nami:** ¿Que sucedió?..-

**Robin:** Zoro y yo tuvimos sexo. El mejor sexo de mi vida..-

La pelinaranja abrió sus ojos de la impresión al escucharle decir esas palabras.

**Nami:** ¿El mejor... de tu vida ?..-

**Robin:** _*asintió *_ Pero aún así no todo fue bueno, cuando terminamos y estábamos dispuestos a irnos..

**FLASHBACK-**

**Robin:** Tal vez no fue tan mala idea la de Nami-chan al ponernos en un grupo juntos.. ¿no crees?._.-decía __incorporándose_

**Zoro:** _*soltó una leve carcajada*_ Si el ero-cook hubiera estado en mi lugar, no me lo perdonaría, 2 veces perder contra el..-

**Robin:**_ *frunció levemente el ceño*_ '2 veces' ?_..-pregunto, temía por la respuesta que el le __daría_

**Zoro:** Si. Ya se todo, se que te acostaste con Sanji, no entiendo como pudiste, pero no importa ya fuiste mía, puedes olvidarlo..-

**Robin:**_ *ya colocada su ropa interior*_ Creo que deberías informarte bien. Yo NUNCA me acosté con el.._- sentía como la sangre subía y bajaba de su rostro_

**Zoro:**_ *sorprendido*_ Yo creí que si..-

**Robin:** ¿te acostaste conmigo porque creías que estuve con Sanji? No entiendo.. no entiendo como podes ser tan basura.._-ella nunca decía estas cosas, pero estaba sacada._

**Zoro:** No, no fue eso _.- no tenia escusas._

**Robin:** Tu y Tu maldito orgullo! No podías soportar saber que la mujer que te gustaba, a la que te le declaraste se haya acostado con otro, cosa que no es verdad.

**Zoro:** N-n no no es eso, mujer.._-decía acercándose a ella_

**Robin:** Todo lo que me dijiste es todo mentira. No te importo, ni mi felicidad, y a veces creo que ni tu sueño. Todo lo que hiciste fue solo para competir con Sanji, eres lo peor_..-decía aun manteniendo su cara neutral y su voz calmada, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba de ira_

**Zoro:** Es que era casi obvio de que habías estado con el, como me podía imaginar qu-

**Robin:** _*interrumpiendo*_ Y si hubiera estado con el que? ¿Cual es el problema? Vos no me amas, ni me queres solo me deseas, ademas NUNCA vamos a poder estar juntos, eso es lo que dijiste. No voy a esperarte por siempre, vos dijiste que no te espere, voy a alejarme, eso también me lo dijiste, yo hago todo lo que me decís, porque creo que es lo mejor para ambos, pero al parecer te importa solo que tu orgullo no sea lastimado..-

**Zoro:**_ *enojado*_ PORSUPUESTO QUE NO! No es mi orgullo, es que el hecho de creer que habías estado con el, me enfurecía, después de lo que te había dicho no creía que podías tener el descaro de no haberme contado qu-

**Robin:** _*interrumpiendo nuevamente*_¿Descaro? No soporto mas esta platica. Solo voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que te vallas después.. ¿Me amas?..- _ya sabia la respuesta, nada la podía impresionar._

**Zoro:** No._.-dijo seguro._

**Robin:** _*sonrió amargamente*_ Entonces no tienes nada que reclamarme. Vete..-

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Nami estaba roja de la ira.

**Nami:** ES UN VERDADERO ANIMAL !._.- chilló_

**Robin:** No te voy a negar que me cayo mal. A pesar de que sabia que entre nosotros no pasaba nada, me.. molesto, me sentí usada..-

**Nami:** ES UN IDIOTA! Ahora le triplico la deuda por patán !..-

La morena rió y siguió con su relato.

**Robin:** Cuando estaba volviendo al Sunny me lo encontré a Sanji, estaba raro, el había oído nuestra conversación y se me declaro, me dijo que me amaba.

**Nami:** El ama a todas..

**Robin:** Eso es lo que le dije. El me dijo que lo que sentía era verdadero y entonces le dije que me lo demostrara; desde ese día Sanji se volvió mas dulce, atento y compañero conmigo. Pasábamos horas hablando, bebiendo café, me llevaba el desayuno y siempre me regalaba algo o me cocinaba algo especial..-

La cara de la morena se ilumino raramente y Nami lo noto, aun así no dijo nada

**Robin: **Luego de eso vino la pelea, todo fue por causa de Zoro que vino a decirme que me aleje de Sanji y me pidió que lo mirara a los ojos y le diga que no lo queria

**Nami: **¿Y que le dijiste?

**Robin: **No pude, por algún motivo no pude, y ahí ocurrió la pelea que ya conoces. Desde entonces me aleje lo mas posible de él y mi relación con Sanji se afianzo hasta el punto de llegar a tener sexo.

**Nami**: *_dio un largo suspiro*_ Vaya.. ¿Porque no me mantuviste al tanto de esto ?..- decía_ ofendida_

**Robin**: No se presento la oportunidad de contartelo..- _dijo y sonrió_

**Nami:** Nee.. Dime algo más..¿A cual de los dos queres ?

**Robin:** Zoro.. es un hombre muy atractivo, del tipo rudo. No te voy a negar que me encantaría tener sexo con él de vuelta, pero a parte de toda su sensualidad, creo que es el que más sentimientos tiene al ser tan duro esconde su sensibilidad, a veces me hace acordar a mi. Yo quiero descubrir que hay debajo de esa fachada de hombre fuerte e imperturbable, no se si es amor pero.. Siempre tengo la necesidad de imaginarme como seria estar juntos si todo se hubiera dado de otra manera.

La pelinaranja la dejo continuar

**Robin:** Pero también está Sanji... Realmente me sorprendí de todas las cosas que conocí de él. Es aún mas atento y caballero de lo que parece es tan cálido, dulce, y lleno de sentimientos. A veces es un tanto impulsivo y demostrativo con las mujeres al punto de lucir como un verdadero pervertido, pero lo compensa con su compañía. En sus brazos me siento protegida y y amada. Y tengo ganas de retribuirle todo su amor. Quiero cuidarlo como él me cuida a mí, quiero hacerlo sentir único como él a mi, lo quiero, lo quiero conmigo a mi lado.

Nami la miró con dulzura y luego con preocupación. ¿Desde cuando Robin hablaba así? Peor aún ¿Le gustaban los dos?

**Nami:** Estas en aprietos. Este es el tan conocido 'triángulo amoroso'. Tenes que elegir. Deberías como 'observar' cual de los dos te busca más, cual te ama más pero no quien te lo demuestra más, sino quién te ama más ya que si fuera por demostrar Sanji ganaría automáticamente. Confió en vos se que sos muy perceptiva e inteligente, elegirás bien..

**Robin:** Eso espero_..- dijo y le sonrió._

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

**Chopper:** Chicas! Zoro llego herido con Rin y otro chico mas que nose quien es, necesito que me den una mano!..-

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo tras el reno.

.-.-.-..-..-.-

Robin se tenso cuando vio a Zoro sangrando por el brazo y el abdomen.

**Chopper:** Yo me llevare a este chico a la enfermería, esta deshidratado y hambriento, ¿ustedes pueden ayudarme con Rin y Zoro?

**Nami:** Porsupuesto..-

La pelinaranja le dedico una mirada cómplice a Rin que esta entendió muy bien. Robin lo noto y se movio inquieta.-

**Nami:** Vamos niña, tengo que curarte antes de que te desangres!..-

**Rin:** No exageres._.-dijo y ambas se fueron al cuarto de mujeres_

Zoro completamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los zafiros de Robin que lo miraban buscando una respuesta.

**Zoro:** Chopper ya me sacó la bala alojada en el hombro, asique puedo sacarme la otra yo mismo, puedes irte.

Otra vez alejándola aún más de él. ¿Acaso no pensaba lo que decía?

**Robin**: Me niego..- el peliverde abrió los ojos en sorpresa..- Vamos al cuarto de hombres te sacaré esa bala, te curaré y me iré..-

Zoro no dijo nada y la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El peliverde se recostó en una de las camas y la morena se sentó a su lado con un botiquín en la mano.

Robin comenzó por curar las heridas de sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, la morena se concentraba en su trabajo y él disfrutaba del tacto suave y delicado de las finas manos de ella.

**Robin**: Sacate la remera..- _ordenó sin mirarlo_

Él otra vez obedeció sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ella siguió curando las siguientes heridas de su pecho y llegó hasta el abdómen donde estaba alojada la otra bala.

Si bien el reno le había enseñado varias veces como hacer eso, siempre tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Apretó la herida con sus dedos y con una pinza agarró la punta dr la bala y con sumo cuidado la extrajo.

Zoro se movió, no podía negar que le habia dolido un poco, pero eso no era nada comparado con otra heridas que había recibido anteriormente.

La morena desinfectó la herida y lo vendó. Cuando estaba por terminar su trabajo, estaba poniendo el último vendaje levantó la vista por una milésima de segundos para encontrarse con los ojos de él que la miraban detenidamente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes y antes de que Robin pudiera incorporarse Zoro la tomó de la nuca, la empujó mas hacia él y la besó.

La besó de una forma desesperada, salvaje pero dulce. Ella al principio no supo que hacer pero termino por dejarse llevar y corresponderle a su beso.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus bocas se acoplaban en una perfecta unión, parecían estar hechas una para la otra.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y la morena rápidamente se incorporó y empezó a guardar todo en el botiquín.

**Robin:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zoro?...- dijo con voz baja sin mirarlo mientras seguía guardando las cosas

**Zoro**: ¿Porque qué?..- preguntó mirandola confundido

**Robin:** ¿Por qué.. me besaste?..- dijo y clavó esos ojos que eran imposibles que no te intimidaran.

El peliverde esta vez pensó antes de hablar. Todo sería más simple si tan sólo le respondiera 'Te bese porque se me dio la gana', pero eso no era lo que realmente sentía. Aunque quisiera no podía ocultar más lo que sentía, el deseo, las ganas de estar con ella, sus celos, en fin tal vez, sólo TAL VEZ se estaba empezando a enamorar de Robin.

Salió de sus pensamientos y la vio a ella que seguía esperando una respuesta.

**Zoro:** Yo te bese porque..- _recordó lo que le dijo Kano horas antes-_ yo bueno.. Robin yo t-

El espadachín se callo de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sanji con una bandeja en la mano.

**Sanji**: Robin-chan ..- dijo en forma de saludo e intentó hacer como si nada sucediera.

**Robin**: Sanji-kun !.. Bien me voy..- dijo y desapareció lo más rápido posible

**Sanji**: Toma marimo te traje la comida. Luego vendré por la bandeja, cometelo todo imbécil..-

El rubio se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de Zoro lo detuvo.

**Zoro:** Espera! No te vallas, quiero que hablemos de algo.. Quiero que hablemos de Robin..- dijo dando su mejor mirada seria y ruda que tenía en su repertorio.

Sanji cerró la puerta y se paró frente a la cama en donde estaba el peliverde.

**Sanji:** Te escucho..- _dijo y prendió un cigarro_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakamaaaaaas! Acá un nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Ya estamos entrando en los capítulos finales. Ya tengo decidido el final pero aun así les tengo una pregunta.. ¿Con quien les gustaría que se quede Robin? ¿Con Sanji, Zoro, con nadie o con los dos? O.o<strong>_

_**Gracias por los review dejen mas!**_

_**Gracias por leerme saludos Nakamaaaaas!**_

_**Proximamente: **_**Capitulo11: El cumpleaños de Robin: "Te amo sin importar lo que pase o lo que eligas, siempre te voy a amar Robin"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: **** El cumpleaños de Robin: ****" Te amo sin importar lo que pase o lo que eligas, siempre te voy a amar Robin"**

El rubio le dio una calada a su cigarillo y miro con su único ojo visible al peliverde.

**Zoro:** Estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos hacia Robin._..-el rubio asintió..-_ pero quiero que vos también estés al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia ella..-

El rubio dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo, lo lanzo al suelo y piso la colilla.

**Sanji:** ¿Sentimientos hacia Robin? Supongo que hablas de sentimientos de nakamas, porque no creo que sientas el mismo amor que yo siento por ella..-

**Zoro:** No, no hablo de sentimientos de nakamas, hablo de..de _*dio un largo suspiro*_ quiero estar con ella, pero vos estas en medio todo el tiempo._.-dijo mirándolo con furia_

**Sanji:** ¿Yo? Deberías replantearte tus ideas, creo que vos estas en medio._.-decía acercándose a donde el peliverde estaba acostado_

**Zoro:** VOS SOS EL QUE SIEMPRE ESTA PERSIGUIÉNDOLA, MOLESTÁNDOLA

**Sanji:** Y VOS SOS EL QUE LA USA PARA TENER SEXO Y LUEGO LA TIRAS COMO SI DE UN OBJETO SE TRATARA..-

Grito enfurecido y le lanzo una patada que Zoro esquivo levantándose y tomando sus katanas para arremeter contra el rubio.

Ambos esquivaban y lanzaban sus ataques a una velocidad increíble. En el ultimo ataque en el que Sanji lanzo una fuerte patada, Zoro la logro frenar con su katana y quedaron frente a frente.

**Sanji:** Paremos con esto. A Robin no le gusta que peliemos_..- dijo bajando su pierna_

**Zoro:** Al capitán tampoco._.- dijo guardando sus katanas._

Se quedaron en silencio por unos largos segundos, mirándose fijamente hasta que Sanji decidió hablar.

**Sanji:** Yo amo a Robin. Vos 'decís' que la amas. La única que puede decir esto es ella..-

El peliverde asintió.

**Zoro:** Esperemos a que ella tome una decision.

* * *

><p>2 días habían pasado desde que Rin encontró a Kano.<p>

La tarde había caído y todos los mugiwaras se encontraban en cubierta.

**Rin:** Fue una corta estadía, pero gracias por todo. Son grandes personas, y estoy agradecida a Franky por haberme encontrado en aquella isla, y a todos ustedes por ser tan buenos conmigo.

**Franky:** Rinnnnnnn! No estoy llorando maldita!._.-decía llorando exageradamente_

**Luffy:** Nos volveremos a ver, reúne a tu tripulación y nos veremos en el nuevo mundo

**Rin:** Así es. Gracias por todo Luffy..-

Kano y Rin se despidieron de todos. Usopp, Franky y Chopper lloraban, Nami no quería soltarla, Brook le pedía a gritos que lo dejara ver sus bragas, Sanji la saludo cortesmente, Robin la abrazo y se quedo parada frente a Zoro.

**Rin:** Gracias por salvarme, entrenare y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te venceré sin problema Roronoa..-

**Zoro:** Lo dudo niña...-

La castaña paso a su lado y le susurro: '_Robin hace mejor pareja contigo que con el cocinero'_

La castaña y el peliceleste bajaron del barco.

El thousand Sunny ya se encontraba lejos de la costa, pero Zoro no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Rin.

Diviso a la morena regando sus flores con una hermosa sonrisa, el rubio le revoloteaba al lado, pero no le importo.

No podía obligarla a nada, solo le quedaba esperar, tenia esperanzas de que Robin lo quisiera a pesar de todo, un poco aunque sea.

* * *

><p>Luego de volver de Thriller Bark con un nuevo nakama ,Brook el esqueleto parlante, y luego de encontrarse nuevamente con Foxy el zorro plateado, todos los mugiwaras se encontraban en la cocina a excepción de Robin y Chopper.<p>

**Nami:** Como se daran cuenta estamos todos menos Robin Y Chopper.. Se preguntaran porque..

**Brook:** Nami-san.. seria tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas?..-

El esqueleto voló por el aire como lo venia haciendo desde que conoció a la pelinaranja.

**Nami:** _*bufo*_ Bueno en lo que estaba. Dentro de dos dias, es el cumpleaños de Robin!._.-dijo tirando un calendario sobre la mesa_

**Luffy:** eso significa.. FIESTA! VAMOS SANJI PREPARA UN BANQUETE CON TODO TIPO DE CARN-

**Nami:** NO ESTÚPIDO! DIJE DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS NO AHORA!..-

**Sanji:** ¿Supongo que haremos una fiesta no es así Nami-san?_..-decía fumando calmadamente_

**Nami:** Exacto. El log pose se cargara dentro de 5 días, así que la fiesta la haremos acá en el barco y en la playa. Como es el cumpleaños de Robin les daré una bolsa a cada uno con dinero PARA COMPRARLE UN REGALO NO PARA GASTÁRSELO EN USTEDES, igual lo anotare en sus deudas..-

**Zoro:** Bruja..-

La pelinaranja le pego.

**Nami:** Bueno tienen hasta mañana para comprarle algo, no esperen para ultimo momento. Hoy iré a comprar adornos, Sanji-kun te encargo la comida a vos, los demás me ayudaran a decorar el barco a excepción de Zoro que ira a buscar zumo, cola y sake, mucho sake..-

Todos asintieron.

**Nami:** Usopp recuerda contarle todo esto a Chopper. Y QUE NO SE LES ESCAPE NADA EN FRENTE DE ROBIN O LOS MATO!_..- dijo con un aura maligna alrededor._

* * *

><p>El peliverde se encontraba recostado recargado en el mástil. Luego de lo sucedido hace varios días atrás en Thriller Bark, el sacrificio que hizo por Luffy y por sus nakamas, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba. Aunque odiaba que Chopper estuviera pendiente de el todo el tiempo, que no lo deje hacer esfuerzo, el podía sacar provecho de la situación, podía dormir aun mas de lo que ya dormía.<p>

Sintió que le faltaba algo por hacer, y con ese pensamiento en mente quedo plácidamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tacho en el calendario la fecha '6 de Febrero'.

El día había llegado. Ella se levanto mucho mas temprano junto con Sanji y Zoro.

Todo ya estaba listo, la comida, todos tenían los regalos ya comprados, los adornos también solo faltaba colocarlos y... ¿la bebida?

La pelinaranja salio corriendo a buscar al peliverde, y al encontrarlo durmiendo lo despertó a los gritos.

**Zoro:** ¿Que sucede bruja? ¿Porque gritas? Aun es muy temprano..

**Nami:** La bebida.. ¿DONDE ESTA LA BEBIDA ZORO?..-

El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos.

**Zoro:** Hoy iba a ir a compruarls._.- mintió, se había olvidado completamente._

**Nami:** Y el regalo?..-

**Zoro:** También iba a comprarlo hoy

**Nami:** NO ME MIENTAS IDIOTA !

**Zoro:** Es que nose que comprarle. -

El peliverde bajo la mirada y Nami se sentó a su lado.

**Nami:** Sabes.. yo te puse más dinero a vos que a los demás para comprar el regalo..-

**Zoro:** ¿Por que?_..- preguntó confundido_

**Nami:**_ *suspiro*_ Estoy al tanto del 'triángulo amoroso' tuyo de Robin y Sanji..-

**Zoro:** Pff no digas tonterías mujer..-

**Nami:** No se si vos o Sanji la aman más, tampoco sé cuál de los dos se la merece realmente, pero si van a luchar por ella tienen que tener la misma ventaja. Sanji es todo lo atento y caballero que vos no, ahora mismo le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Robin, y como sé qué vos sos un desconsiderado, flojo, desatento, para nada caballero..-.

**Zoro:** EY ! ..-

**Nami:** Bueno, como eres todo eso te dí más dinero asi tu regalo sea el mejor..-

El peliverde la miró sorprendido unos instantes, no podía creer que Nami hiciera esto por él.

**Zoro:** Gracias bruja..-

**Nami:** ¿A quien llamaste bruja?..-

Luego de algunos golpes, Zoro pudo salir del Sunny.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a la morena.<p>

Miró a la cama de al lado donde se suponía que debía estar Nami, ya que es ella la que siempre se levanta temprano pero parece que esta vez fue al revés.

Se levantó y se fue al baño.

Al salir miro su reflejo en el espejo y se dijo a si misma 'Feliz Cumpleaños'.

Recordó a su madre, como le gustaría que ella cruzara por esa puerta, la abrazará y la saludará por su cumpleaños.

La puerta se abrió y Robin la miró ilusionada.

Sanji cruzo la puerta con un carrito lleno de comida y un ramo de rosas en la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a esta y le dijo:

_Feliz cumpleaños Robin-chwaaaaan~~~~~~...-_

La morena rió divertida, hacia mucho de que el no se ponía así con esos ojos de corazón y corría hacia ella en forma de remolino.

**Robin:** Gracias Sanj._.-dijo mientras olía las hermosas flores violetas._

El rubio la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella gustosa lo correspondió.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan, te traje el desayuno, y traje para mi también porque se que no te gusta desayunar sola..-

Robin le sonrió con ternura y se sentaron en la cama dispuestos a desayunar.

Estuvieron 1 hora entera comiendo, hablando, besandose, abrazandose, Sanji no se queria ir.

* * *

><p>El insoportable grito de los niños jugando más el calor abrasador eran factores que no hacían más que enojar al peliverde.<p>

Por fin había terminado de comprar todas las bebidas que Nami le había encargado, y ahora como un burro de carga llevaba todo al Sunny.

Por fin llego al Sunny y se lo encontro a Franky y Usopp colocando unas letras violetas y negras que decian 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBIN'.

**Usopp**: ¡Zoro! Nami dijo que vayas a dejarle las bebidas a Sanji ya que ella se fue por ahi con Robin asi podamos preparar todo.

El peliverde asintió y se dirigio a donde le indico el narigon.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoro hizo sonar su garganta y el rubio se volteo freneticamente.

**Zoro**: Traje.. la bebida..-

Sanji con ayuda de Zoro comenzaron a guardar todo en el refrigerador.

**Zoro**: Supongo que no le dijiste a nadie lo que paso en Thriller bark ¿no?..-_pregunto mientras le pasaba una botella de sake._

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente del rubio. Kuma, El sacrificio de Zoro, luego cuando desperto y lo vio totalmente ensangrentado y cuando le pregunta que sucedio el peliverde solo le responde :'No a pasado nada'.

Se había sacrificado para salvar a Luffy y por ende a toda la banda.

**Sanji**: No, no dije nada..-

Un silencio incómodo se había formado entre ellos. El ruido de las botellas pasando de mano en mano era lo único que se escuchaba.

**Zoro**: Y.. ¿que sucedió entre vos y Robin?..- preguntó

**Sanji**: ¿A que te referis?..-

**Zoro**: Digo, si ya tomó una decisión..-

**Sanji**: No. No le dije nada de lo que hablamos. Pero personalmente creo que me elige y me va a elegir a mi..-

**Zoro**: Si fuera tu, no estaría tan seguro.._- dijo y le pasó la última botella antes de irs_e

* * *

><p>Nami y Robin caminaban juntas mirando vidrieras y entrando a todo local que tuviera una rebaja.<p>

Ya que era el cumpleaños de la morena, Nami le dijo que le compraría todo lo que quisiera.

Después de tantas compras, ambas fueron a un café y pidieron unos licuados y se sentaron afuera.

**Robin**: No hacía falta que gastarás tanto en mí, se cuanto te duele..- _decía mirando las casi 40 bolsas repletas de ropa y calzado_

**Nami**: No te preocupes Robin, luego les triplicare la deuda a Usopp y Zoro y ahí recuperare todo..- dijo y sonrió

Las muchachas siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, sin sentido hasta que a la pelinaranja se le cruzó algo por la cabeza.

**Nami**: ¿Como va tu relación con Sanji?..- _preguntó tratando de sonar casual_

**Robin**: Bien, cada vez mejor..- dijo con ojos brillantes

**Nami**: y... ¿con Zoro? ¿Sucedio algo nuevo?..-

**Robin**: No, creo que ya no queda nada entre nosotros. El cada vez esta más lejos de mí, sólo nos queda nuestra relación de nakamas..

**Nami**: ¿Estas segura?..-

**Robin**: Si, ¿porque no estarlo?..-

**Nami**: Tal vez eso de que se haya alejado no significa que ya no quiera algo con vos, tal vez quiera que seas feliz, te está dando tu espacio por eso no interfiere entre vos y Sanji..-

Robin se quedó pensativa, si lo miraba de esa forma no era tan extraño. No creia que Zoro piense así pero tampoco creía que se rendiría tan fácil, que daría un paso al costado solo por Sanji, no definitivamente así no era el peliverde.

**Sanji**: Robin-chwan ~ Nami-swan~..- saludó a ambas

**Nami**: Sanji-kun !..-_ justo cuando estaba por preguntarle que hacía acá recordó que ella tenía que terminar con los últimos detalles de la fiesta de esta noche, no confiaba en que sus nakamas lo hicieran solos._.- Bien me voy, hay algunas cosas que debo comprar para mis mapas y ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas..-_ dijo y les guiñó el ojo antes de perderse entre la multitud._

El rubio le dio su brazo a Robin y esta gustosa lo aceptó.

Caminaron por toda la isla hablando de cosas sin importancia, estaban pasando un hermoso rato pero Sanji se sentía algo incómodo.

Las palabras de Zoro todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

_'si fuera tu no estaría tan seguro_'

El rubio sabía que Zoro se había alejado de Robin, pensó que fue para siempre pero evidentemente ahora volvía con muchas más ganas de conquistarla que antes. ¿Y que tal si lo lograba?

Dudaba, dudaba y mucho de la fortaleza de su relación con la morena.

El la amaba no había duda, ella lo quería tampoco había duda, pero a Zoro también lo quería.

Por primera vez en su vida Sanji se sintió inseguro, con miedo, no quería perderla.

**Sanji**: Robin-chan.. *_la aludida lo miró*_ Te amo..-

La morena le sonrió tiernamente y se besaron.

A pesar de que le encantó el beso Sanji esperaba otra respuesta. Un 'te amo más' o 'yo también te amo' no le vendría mal, pero sabía que ella nunca le había dicho eso ¿porque se lo diría hoy?

Inmerso en un mar de dudas, el cocinero llevó a la morena al Sunny, la hora de la fiesta se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Nami miró con admiracion su reflejo en el espejo. Un vestido negro corto repleto de brillos y unos zapatos de tacón aguja color plata hacían resaltar su figura de una manera espectacular.<p>

Oooi Nami,!..-_ entró el moreno gritando y abriendo la puerta a la fuerza_

**Nami**: SUBNORMAL! ¿¡NO PUEDES TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR?! *_suspiro y se refrego la cien con sus dedos*_ ¿que quieres?

**Luffy**: Quiero.. quiero comer~~.._dijo tirando de la camisa blanca que Nami le había obligado a ponerse_

**Nami**: No molestes Luffy. Hay que esperar a Robin, y no te desacomodes la ropa ..-

**Luffy**: Ooow *_hizo un puchero_* ¿Puedo comer solo un trozo de carne?

**Nami**: No..- _dijo seria_

**Luffy**: Gracias Nami !..-_ contestó ignorandola_

**Nami**: IDIOTA ! SI LLEGAS A COM-

**Luffy**: *_interrumpiendo_* El negro no es mi color favorito pero a vos te queda muy bien. Estas bonita Nami shishishi._.-dijo y salió corriendo a la cocina_

La pelinaranja enrojeció y se tiró de espaldas a la cama suspirando.

Luffy~~~..- _canturreo mientras acariciaba su vestido negro._

.-.-.-.

A lo lejos Franky divisó a Robin y Sanji y les ordenó a todos que se escondieran en algún lugar de la playa.

**Sanji**: Robin-chwaan~~._.- dijo meloso_

Robin lo miró y el rubio rápidamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó cargando hasta la playa.

Era tan lindo ver a la morena reír en sus brazos, quería que ese momento no termine nunca.

Apenas Robin pisó la arena todos los mugiwaras salieron de sus escondites gritando "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBIN".

La morena estaba maravillada. Si bien era obvio que sabía que alguna fiesta le iban a hacer, jamás imagino que trabajarían tanto para eso: los adornos del barco y de las mesas puestas en la playa eran de color violeta y negro, el cartel de feliz cumpleaños prendía y apagaba luces de muchos colores, todos sus nakamas estaban vestidos de gala y cada uno tenía un regalo en sus manos.

Robin saludó uno a uno mientras recibía sus regalos.

Luffy le regalo un libro (un tanto infantil) sobre historias de terror para que se lo leyera, Chopper le regaló un fino arreglo de flores acompañado de un suéter rosa, Franky le regalo un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con estampado hawaiano, Usopp una cartera repleta de brillos, Brook un conjunto de bikini rojo, Sanji le dio una caja repleta de bombones de café con una gargantilla y un par de aros a juego de oro puro con diamantes incrustrados, Nami un vestido azul francia corto ajustado al cuerpo con unos tacones negros altisimos que llevo a ponérselo inmediatamente a la morena.

Zoro suspiro aliviado, ya que la pelinaranja se llevó a Robín, él se había salvado de saludarla y del papelón al ver que no tenía ningún regalo para ella.

Esto fue algo que a Sanji no le paso desapercibido. Siguió con la mirada como el peliverde se iba al cuarto de hombres pensativo.

.-.-.-..-.-.

**Nami**: Robiiiin te ves hermosa ! ..-_ chilló emocionada_

**Robin**: Gracias Nami.._- le sonrió mientras se seguía mirando al espejo_

**Nami**: Vamos, hay que mostrarles a todos lo hermoso que te queda el vestido !..- _dijo y la sacó arrastrando literalmente de la habitación._

Primero apareció la pelinaranja y tras ella Robin.

La cara de todos fue de sorpresa, si bien era más que sabido que la morena estaba dotada con una belleza única y envidiable, siempre podía ser más hermosa además de que el vestido escogido por Nami era súper sexy y fino.

**Franky**: Te ves supeeeeer !...-

**Sanji**: Robin-chwaaaan ~~~..- _dijo echando humo por las orejas mientras se acercaba a ella a coquetearle_

**Usopp**: Ey Nami !..- _la aludida lo miró_..- con Brook invitamos a gente de la isla

**Nami**: Ah buena idea, ¿a que hora van a llegar? Asi arreglamos tod-

**Usopp**: Ya están acá !._.-decía al tiempo en que unas 100 personas llegaban a la isla con paquetes y comida en sus manos._

La mandíbula de Nami se cayó al suelo y un tik en el ojo parecio asomarse.

**Nami**: SERAN IDIOTAS ! *_suspiro derrotada_* Bueno al menos no vinieron con las manos vacías..-

**Luffy**: SANJI TRAE COMIDA YA EMPEZÓ LA FIESTA !._.- grito emocionado_.

El rubio corrió a instalarse en la cocina, hoy tendría mucho trabajo.

La música empezó a sonar y todos comenzaron a beber y bailar.

Robin estaba contentisima, aunque también noto la ausencia del peliverde.

* * *

><p>El regalo perfecto para Robin ¿Cual sería?<p>

Zoro tiró con furia la bolsa de berries que Nami le había dado. ¿De que servía el dinero si no tenía ni la menor idea de que regalarle?

Se recostó en una de las hamacas y puso sus brazos atrás de la nuca.

Robin ya era muy hermosa como para regalarle alguna prenda de vestir, ya era muy inteligente como para regalarle un libro seguro ya los había leído todos, era complicada y a la vez tan sencilla. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera que le regalara ella lo aceptaría y le agradecería con una de esas sonrisas que te roban el aliento, pero el quería regalarle algo espectacular y fuera de lo común, algo perfecto como ella.

Pero que conseguiría a esta hora en una isla que ni conoce donde se perdería cada dos por tres.

Ya esta, no tenía regalo debía ir, beber hasta el cansancio y seguir como si nada.

Claro mientras Sanji se llevaba todas las sonrisas y agradecimientos por parte de la morena, él estaba quemándose el cerebro tratando de buscar algo para ella.

Se levantó frenéticamente al imaginarse a Robin con Sanji besándose o haciendo otro tipo de cosas, si bien era obvio que estaban en una relación, Zoro tenía la esperanza de conquistarla y no renunciaría a ella por no tener un miserable regalo.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando piso sin querer unas hojas y crayones tirados en el suelo al lado de la hamaca de Luffy.

Tomó las hojas y maldijo interiormente al moreno, una de ellas estaba dibujada con unos garabatos que sólo Luffy y tal vez Chopper podían entender.

Y mágicamente se prendió una lamparita en su cabeza cubierta de pelos verdes.

El no era bueno con las palabras, y quería expresarle a la morena cuanto la amaba y que mejor que hacerlo en esta noche tan especial para Robin.

Sino podía poner sus sentimientos en palabras para transmitírselas a ella tal vez le iba mejor si se las escribía.

Decidido tomó un crayón negro y una de esas dichosas hojas y trató de recordar como se comenzaba una carta.

* * *

><p>La fiesta recién comenzaba pero ya la mayoría de la gente estaba algo borracha.<p>

Franky no paraba de bailar junto con algunas isleñas, Brook ligaba a lo loco con esto de ser un esqueleto parlante que encima era músico, Robin bailaba con Usopp, Nami andaba de acá para allá controlando todo y Luffy hacia desastres por ahí.

**Sanji**: LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!.._- dijo y comenzó a colocar la comida en las mesas y largas maderas improvisadas por Franky que servían también como mesas para los "invitados"_.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre la comida.

**Sanj**: Será mejor que ese marimo se apure y venga de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo, se quedará sin comida..- dijo "casualmente". Lo carcomía la intriga.

**Nami**: Tienes razón, lo voy a llamar..-

**Sanji:** Siempre tan considerada Nami-san..-

.-.-.-.-.

Oye Zoro !..-_ llamó por décima vez la pelinaranja_

Zoro estaba tan concentrado en su carta que no escuchó la puerta.

**Nami**: Zoro ! QUE HACES?!..- _decía entrando sin permiso_

**Zoro**: AAAH !..* _se apresuró a esconder la carta_* Bruja ! ¿Que quieres?..-

**Nami**: La comida ya esta lista, y Usopp trajo 100 isleños a la fiesta y si no vas rápido te quedarás sin comer.

**Zoro**: Bueno ahi voy._.- decía echándola con la mano_.

Nami se fue de allí con una sonrisa entre los dientes.

¿ Una carta eh? vaya eso no me lo esperaba...- _pensó_

* * *

><p>La fiesta había llegado a su climax. Todos la pasaron genial la comida estaba exquisita y alcanzó para todos, bebieron hasta desfallecer algunos estaban tirados por algún lugar de la playa mientras que otros mas precavidos, se fueron a sus respectivas casas, la torta de cumpleños de Robin era casi de su tamaño toda adornada con flores violetas y negras al igual que el resto de la decoración, en fin todo fue increíble.<p>

Robin divisó a Sanji ordenando las mesas y se acercó a este.

**Robin**: Sanji, gracias por esta fiesta, fue maravillosa..-

**Sanji**: Robin-chan, no tienes nada que agradecer, aunque la idea fue de Nami-san..-

**Robin**: ¿No crees que deberías llevarla a su habitación?..- _decía señalando a la pelinaranja desparramada arriba de una de las mesas junto a botellas de sake vacías._

El rubio cargo a Nami en brazos y Robin los siguió.

La recostó con sumo cuidado y salieron de la habitación

**Sanji**: Debes estar cansada Robin-chan~~..- _decía tambaleándose_

**Robin**: No, fufufu estas algo borracho me parece..-

**Sanji**: JAJAJ al menos mantengo de pie hip~..-

Se besaron apasionadamente como siempre y el rubio la cargo en brazos.

**Sanji**: Dijiste que no estabas cansada no? Hip~..-_ dijo con mirada pícara_

Y con algo de dificultad Sanji la llevó cargando hasta el puesto de vigía.

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Chocandose con todo pero procurando no golpear a Robin, Sanji llegó a destino y la dejo en uno de los sillones.<p>

Las prendas de ropa no tardaron en volar por los aires de los cuerpos de sus respectivos dueños.

Totalmente desnudos, la morena se sentó sobre Sanji y sin rodeos la penetró.

Entre tantos gemidos, gritos, rasguños, las transpiraciones mezclándose y la excitación, Sanji pareció espabilarse y darse cuenta que no estaba tan borracho como parecía.

La besó para asegurarse que era real y sintió como su corazón se apretaba.

Él siempre quiso estar con Robin, la ama y estaba más que feliz de estar con ella y que su amor sea correspondido, pero a quién iba a engañar, ella también lo quería a Zoro y eso lo aterraba.

Lo aterraba la sola idea de pensar que él se la pudiera arrebatar, lo asustaba pensar que tal vez nunca más iba a poder besar, abrazar o tocar a Robin, no quería que esto termine jamás.

Robin gritó y clavó aún mas sus uñas en él cuando sintió el orgasmo, Sanji no escondió el gemido que raspó su garganta cuando sintió que el también habia llegado, se corrió y trató de regular su respiración.

La morena miró con preocupación los restos de semen en sus muslos, pero otra cosa se cruzó por su cabeza.

' Te amo Sanji' ..- _le susurró_

El rubio al principio se sorprendió y luego abrazo a Robin por detrás y se recostaron en el sillón.

**Sanji**: ¿Y a Zoro? ¿A Zoro lo amas?.._- preguntó con dejos de tristeza_.

La morena se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y se vio reflejada en su único ojo visible. Para que mentirle, él era tan sincero con ella.

**Robin**: Si también..-

Una leve brisa entró desde afuera haciendo que los cabellos de Robin se despeinaran aún más de los que ya estaban.

Sanji le apartó el pelo de la cara y habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Sanji**: Eres increíble, la mujer más inteligente, hermosa, perfecta, eres más de lo que me imaginaba que me merecía. Me amas y lo amas a Zoro también y vas a tener que elegir por alguno de los dos, es algo inevitable, pero dejame decirte que te amo sin importar lo que pase o lo que eligas, siempre te voy a amar Robin, nunca lo olvides, gracias por aparecer en mi camino y mostrarme lo que es el amor..._- dijo y se escondió en el pecho de esta_.

El corazón de la morena se estrujó cuando sintió su pecho mojado, debido a las lágrimas de este.

No podía verlo mal, no a él no.

**Robin**: Eres tan increíble, soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer, te amo no lo dudes..- _dijo y beso su cabeza_.

Así con Sanji escondiéndose en el pecho de Robin mientras lágrimas caían irremediablrmente de sus ojos, se quedó dormido.

Ese abrazo le recordaba tanto a aquel primer abrazo que se dieron en Water Seven, donde él le habló con tanta sinceridad que logró tocarle el corazón, al igual que ahora.

La morena estaba tan confundida y dividida entre los dos. Pero Sanji era el que le daba tanto amor Zoro no, pero aún así los amaba por igual.

Era demasiado para su corazón, se levanto procurando no despertar al rubio, se vistió y salió a tomar aire fresco.

En sus 28 ahora 29 años de vida jamás imagino que se le presentaría una situación así. Estaba tan estresada, quería que todo vuelva al principio, que vuelvan a ser tres nakamas con sentimientos de amistad y nada más.

Feliz Cumpleaños mujer._.- habló una voz ruda a su espalda_.

Robin giró y su corazón bombeo aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.

**Robin**: Gracias Zoro.._- optó por hablar casua_l

**Zoro**: ¿Que haces aún despierta?..-

**Robin**: Nada, no tengo sueño.. ¿y los demás donde están?..- _preguntó buscando entre los cuerpos desmayados de tanto alcohol tirados por la costa._

**Zoro**: Los llevé a la habitación..-

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, Zoro infló su pecho y se decidió a hablar.

**Zoro**: Sé de tu relación con Sanji y tengo que decirte algo sobre lo nuestro..

**Robin**: ¿lo nuestro? No sé de que hablas..- _dijo fríamente_

**Zoro**: Deja de evadir la realidad. Desde que empezó todo esto que estas tratando de escaparte, de escapar de los problemas y se que tú no eres así. Toma *le dio la carta* esperó que vuelvas a ser la que eras y asumas que me amas, y que debes elegir..- _dijo y se metio al interior del Sunny_

La morena se tomó algunos largos minutos hasta que abrió la carta.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y cómo si estuviera por meterse al mar llenó de aire sus pulmones y empezó a leer.

_Nose muy bien como empezar, pero todo lo que leas acá viene directo de mi corazón, quiero serte sincero que te enteres de una buena vez que no soy un patán que solo quiere sexo, soy un cabeza hueca a veces desconsiderado que te ama(...)_

_**Continuará**..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAKAMAAAAS ! Creo que no me van a alcanzar ni millones de millones de perdones para ustedes por la tardanza. Lo siento estuve muy ocupada y enamorada :c. Pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta a seguir y terminar con esta historia. Solo quedan dos capítulos más ¿Ansiosos? Gracias por leerme, por sus rw, por esperarme y apoyarme. <strong>_

_**Paso a contarles que empeze un nuevo fic, un reto personal para mí, algo más 'maduro' digamos.**_

_**Se llama 'Y un día.. MI VIDA CAMBIÓ!' es un fic con amor, tragedias, momentos tristes y otros alegres pero con mucha amistad. No hay parejas definidas y es un universo alternativo, si quieren pasar a leerlo estaría agradecida.**_

_**Ahora si me despido, perdón nuevamente y esperó no volver a tardar tanto.**_

_**Saludos Nakamas ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: "No me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte que también te puedo amar"**

_Nose muy bien como empezar, pero todo lo que leas acá viene directo de mi corazón, quiero serte sincero que te enteres de una buena vez que no soy un patán que solo quiere sexo, soy un cabeza hueca a veces desconsiderado que te ama._

Robin leyó el primer párrafo y se sentó a la orilla del mar. El agua apenas llegaba a tocar sus pies cuando alguna que otra ola aparecía. Retomó la lectura.

_Desde que te uniste a la banda desconfíe de vos, día y noche. Veía y me era imposible creer como compraste a todos los demás, para mí eras la reina de las manipuladoras que estaba esperando el momento de vernos con la guardia baja para matarnos a todos._

La morena sonrió recordando sus primeros días en la tripulación.

_El tiempo pasaba y mi desconfianza seguía igual, pero no te voy a mentir me parecías hermosa y tan enigmática que me daba ganas de conocerte pero a la vez no. Luego sucedió lo del cp9 y oficialmente te creí una traidora. Obviamente me equivoque y creó que gracias a eso reconocí a la gran mujer que sos. Nadie nunca te iba a volver a lastimar, nunca más te dirían que no mereces vivir, nunca te alejarían de nosotros, yo estaría para cuidarte siempre porque eras mi nakama y te quería._

La morena sonrio y siguió leyendo.

_Todo lo que te dije en Water Seven era cierto. Te deseaba y quería lo mejor para vos y lo mejor definitivamente no era yo. Te pedí que te alejaras porqud pensee que era lo mejor pero luego te besé y ese fue el error más grande de mi vida. Me gustabas y mucho y cuando te besé algo que todavía no puedo explicar sucedió en mí. Lo único que pensaba era en como sería volver a besarte de nuevo, ocupabas la mayor parte de mis pensamientos y eso me aterraba._

_Vi como el ero-cook se te acercaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué el y no otro? Cualquiera era mejor que él, el es un pervertido. Todavía seguias ocupando mis pensamientos 'Maldita seas' te insultaba cada vez que cruzabas mi mente y se me ocurrió que tal vez si me acostaba con vos te olvidaría, tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaba. Pero no._

_El comentarío que hice que arruinó todo, que mal entendiste solo quería decir una cosa "Fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida y tengo ganas de matar a Sanji por haberse acostado con vos, no te merece"._

_Si, el comentario que hice había sido desafortunado, yo pensaba que ustedes habían tenido sexo y era algo que no podía aceptar, y no entendía porque, hasta hoy._

_La primera vez que nos besamos te metiste en mi mente y no te podía sacar,cuando tuvimos sexo tu olor quedó en mi cuerpo algo que tampoco podía sacar, con el tiempo te metiste en mi corazón, te metiste bajo mi piel como ninguna mujer había echo antes, no quería sacarte de mi, no quería que estuvieras lejos de mi, a pesar de que estabas enojada conmigo me hacías bien y no entendía porque, pero era un lindo sentimiento, era algo reconfortante. Por mas egoísta que suene esto no quería que vieras o estuvieras con otro, no quería que ningún estúpido se te acercara o te insinuará algo, te quería para mi solo para mí._

_Intente de todas formas posibles olvidarte, pero no lo logré. Me era insoportable verte con Sanji, no podía dormir pensando en cuando me perdonarias, invadiste mi vida, mierda Robin invadiste mi corazón. ¡ME ENAMORASTE MUJER! _

_Si pensar en vos día y noche, cuidarte de todo y todos querer lo mejor para vos, pelearme casi a muerte con Sanji por vos, no poder entrenar por pensar en tus ojos mirándome acusadoramente por mis acciones estúpidas, si lo que siento por vos no es amor, entonces el amor no existe._

_Quiero que sepas que nadie nunca te va a amar ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo, pero yo nunca voy a ser lo mejor para vos._

_Si tu lugar es al lado de Sanji, yo doy un paso al costado, pero si me queres aunque sea un poco te juro que peleó por vos y prometo darte lo mejor de mí y nunca dejarte ir._

_No esperes que te diga esto cara a cara, ya sabes como soy, pero todo lo que escribí es verdad._

_Yo sé que debajo de esa fachada de mujer fria e imperturbable se esconde la Robin que me sonrojó hasta las orejas con solo sonreírme una vez, se que esos ojos azules tuyos no mienten, cuando me veo en tus ojos se que me queres pero también se qué lo queres a él. No me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte que yo también tengo sentimientos y también te puedo amar._

Robin suspiro como una quinceañera y cerro los ojos.

¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE LE PASABA ESTO A ELLA? ¿COMO ELEGIR SI LOS DOS ERAN INCREÍBLES?

Se paró furiosa y pateó la arena.

Nunca pensó que se le presentaría un problema tan estúpido como este. En su vida se había preocupado muchísimo, había peleado hasta el cansancio no quería seguir hací, no quería complicarse la vida con un hombre y no lo hizo, peor aún se la complicó con dos hombres, dos maravillosos y únicos hombres.

El sol ya casi salía y Robin entró corriendo al Sunny.

Buscó por todos lados hasta que llegó al acuario donde se encontraba el peliverde.

**Robin**: No se lo que quiero, nose nada Zoro, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que te quiero en este momento acá conmigo. Nose que va a pasar mañana ni pasado, no me importa, te necesito..-lo dijo en un tono un tanto desesperada. Es que en verdad lo necesitaba.

Zoro no dijo nada y corrió hacia ella la tomó por la cintura y la beso con tanta pasión que la desarmó totalmente.

La carta cayó de las manos de Robin y esta viajo con sus delicadas manos por los botones de la camisa de él desprendiendolos uno a uno.

De un tirón Zoro le sacó el nuevo vestido a Robin y con otro tirón sacó su ropa interior de encaje por supuesto Comenzó a besar cada parte de su piel desnuda con desesperación.

Cada tacto o besó de Zoro hacían que ella soltara gemidos. No recordaba lo placentero que era estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

Él la levantó y Robin envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La llevó cargando hasta estamparla contra la pared, donde ella desabrochó sus pantalones y boxers blancos con ayuda de el.

Robin bajó una pierna y Zoro la sujeto firmemente de uno de sus muslos.

Sin hacerse esperar la penetró arrancándole un gemido que seguramente le habrá raspado la garganta.

Zoro la envestía cada vez más y mas fuerte. Todo era tan increíble al igual que la primera vez entre ellos dos, pero era a la vez diferente, se sentía mas amada, y sabia que él se sentía amado también.

El orgasmo se acercaba y Robin escondió su cara en el pecho firme de este y sintió como sus piernas temblaban, su espalda se arqueaba y un grito salía de su garganta sin poder detenerlo.

Se sentía una prostituta. Había estado con Sanji hace menos de dos horas y ahora estaba teniendo sexo con Zoro. Pero los quería y deseaba, a los dos.

El grito tosco y rasposo de Zoro la sacó de sus pensamientos mostrando que él también habia llegado al clímax.

Zoro se corrió y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de ella que se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso.

El se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared y sentó a Robin sobre sus piernas.

**Robin**: Bonita.. Carta..- _dijo aún con la respiración agitada_

Zoro acarició su cabello negro e inhalo ese olor a flores tan característico en ella.

**Zoro**: Me alegro que te haya gustado pero no se lo digas a nadie, nunca..-

La morena río divertida y el peliverde chistó la lengua.

**Robin**: Ya, ya no te enojes..- _decía dibujando forma irregulares con su dedo en su pecho_.

Zoro no recordaba haber tenido nunca un momento de paz como este luego del acto sexual con alguien.

Era obvio que sólo Robin podía lograr eso, pero a pesar de que le gustaba estar así en silencio, abrazados no podía evitar pensar en el futuro.

**Zoro**: ¿Que pasará ahora?_..- preguntó con voz suave._

**Robin**: Dame tiempo, necesito aclarar muchas cosas..- dijo aún recostada sobre su pecho

El peliverde obedeció, no quería arruinar este perfecto momento.

Estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que ambos decidieron que era tiempo de vestirse e ir a recostarse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

.-.-.-

Robin no podía creer lo desconsiderada e irresponsable que había sido, como pudo pasar por alto ese "pequeño detalle"

**Chopper**: Lo siento Robin, no me quedan más pastillas anticonceptivas y no puedo prepararlas. Sólo nos queda esperar a llegar a la próxima isla para reabastecernos.

**Robin**: Entiendo, gracias Chopper..- _dijo saliendo pensativa de la enfermería._

Para su suerte ya habían puesto en marcha al Sunny, esperaba llegar lo más antes posible a la próxima isla y aclarar todas sus dudas. No debía pensar lo peor antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Luffy estaba tan cansado de esperar y esperar para llegar a la próxima isla que se había puesto a pensar y recordar una charla anterior que había tenido con Robin donde el moreno le pedía que se decida por Sanji o Zoro.<p>

**Luffy**: Oii Robin!..- _gritó desde la cubierta_

**Robin**: Luffy! ¿que necesitas?..- _decía regando sus flores_

**Luffy**: ¿Puedes venir?..Quiero preguntarte algo..-

La morena asintió y en minutos estaba sentada en el césped frente a Luffy.

**Robin: **¿Que querías preguntarme Luffy?..-

**Luffy**: Mmm.. ¿Ya decidiste entre Sanji y Zoro? ¿Ya sabes a quien queres más?

La morena tenso los músculos algo que paso desapercibido para el moreno, y fingió normalidad.

**Robin**: No creo aún poder decidir. Los quiero a los dos, por igual..-

**Luffy**: *_fruncio el ceño*_ Entonces... Quedate con los dos!..- concluyó con una sonrisa enorme tan característica en él.

Robin río. Hace cuánto no reía con verdaderas ganas al hablar de su triángulo amoroso, evidentemente la inocencia de Luffy no conocía límites.

**Robin**: No creo que eso este dentro de mis posibilidad es. Los lastimaría, y sabes como son Sanji y Zoro; sería incorrecto de mi parte estar con los dos cuando a ellos JAMÁS se les cruzaría esa idea por la cabeza.._- dijo con una leve sonrisa_

Luffy asintió y se fue de allí no muy convencido. Esto del amor era muy complicado, las mujeres eran muy complicadas, por eso y más motivos aún no se atrevía a concretar algo con Nami.

* * *

><p>Robin se encontraba recostada en su tumbona descansando. No se había levantado muy bien, de hecho llevaba muchos días con ciertos malestares, obviamente se los oculto a toda la tripulación.<p>

Vio a lo lejos a Keimi y a Pappug jugando con Luffy Chopper y Usopp.

Que locura habían pasado en estos días. Primero esa sirena Keimi con su estrella de Mar parlante que aparecieron en el barco luego de ser escupidos por un rey del mar que había sido derrotados por ellos, pidió ayuda para salvar a su amigo que resultaba haber sido un tritón nakama de Arlong llamado Hatchan, Luffy acepto debido a que tenía la aprobación de Nami y decían que el tritón era el mejor cocinero de takoyaki, y el moreno se moría por comer uno de esos . Luego apareció ese tipo raro llamado Duval que estaba enojado con Sanji por supuestamente haber arruinado su vida, y luego el cocinero pateó la cara de Duval volviéndolo apuesto algo que lo convirtió a Sanji en el joven maestro de éste tipo. Ahora mismo se encontraban yendo al "Archipiélago Sabaody" junto a Keimi, Pappug y Hatchan.

Con tanta locura la morena no había podido comprar esas pastillas que tanto necesitaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

* * *

><p>La llegada de los mugiwaras al Archipiélago Sabaody fue pacífica. Hatchan los guió hasta ahí para llevarlos con un amigo de él para que les hiciera el coating (un recubrimiento para el barco) para así poder bajar finalmente a la Isla Gyojin.<p>

Ahora mismo Luffy, Chopper y Brook se encontraban en el bar de Shakky una amiga de Hatchan que les hablaba acerca de los "once supernova" y sobre el mecánico del coating al que tendrían que salir a buscar.

Robin estaba comprando por ahí junto a Nami.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en los hechos tan raros que sucedían en el Archipiélago y en la manera tan extraña que Hatchan y Keimi se cuidaban, que ni siquiera escuchaba las cosas que le decía Nami.

**Nami**: Mira eso Robin ! REBAJAS!._.- comentó emocionada bajando de la bicicleta burbuja_

Las chicas ingresaron al local y la pelinaranja tomo unas prendas y se las fue a probar.

Robin asentía en conformidad cada vez que su amiga le preguntaba como le quedaba tal prenda. Si bien era cierto que todo le quedaba bien, la morena no le estaba prestando mucha atención, se sentía algo mareada y las náuseas la invadían, creyó que eran los síntomas pre-menstruales por eso no le dio importancia, aún así tenía cierta preocupación.

.-.-.-

Los "Tobiu Riders" el grupo de Duval ofreció su ayuda para Salvar a Keimi que había sido secuestrada para luego ser subastada.

Robin se encontraba viajando en uno de esos peces voladores al Groove 1 ,donde se encontraba la casa de subastas, cuando sintió como su cuerpo se iba debilitando, los supuestos síntomas "pre-menstruales" que ella creía que eran, o más bien que quería creer,le estaban sacando todas sus fuerzas en el momento en el que más las necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias al anciano con poderes extraños que había logrado sacarle el collar a Keimi sin que volará en pedazos, y luego de que Luffy peleara codo a codo con Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, todos los mugiwaras se encontraban en el bar de Shakky.<p>

No sabía si por el alivio que sentía de que estén a salvo o que pero Robin se desplomó en uno de los sillones dejando escapar un largo suspiro que llamo rapidamente la atención del reno y la navegante.

**Chopper**: ¿Te sientes bien Robin?..- _preguntó preocupado_

**Robin**: Tranquilo Chopper, estoy bien solo algo cansada, pasaron muchas cosas..-_ dijo regalandole una sonrisa_

Zoro la miró de reojo no muy convencido con su respuesta y Sanji hizo lo mismo pero con una mirada de preocupación.

El anciano por fin revela su identidad y responde todas las preguntas de los chicos acerca de su banda, de su ex capitán Gol D. Roger y por supuesto sobre él "Silvers Rayleigh"

Robin estaba muy concentrada en lo que contaba Rayleigh pero aún así su molestar no dejaba de molestarla.

Se dispuso a levantarse por algo para beber pero apenas estuvo de pie, su cabeza diio vueltas y sus piernas fallaron causando que se desplome en el duro y frío piso sin que nadie pueda evitarlo

Los gritos alarmados de sus nakamas y los brazos de Zoro levantándola del suelo fue lo último que escuchó y sintió Robin antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**_Continuará_...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakamaaaaas! Acá el penúltimo capítulo, algunas cosas están cambiadas con respecto al mangaanime obviamente.**_

_**Esta historia ya casi llega al final, solo falta un capítulo más en el que los espero sorprender.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y por sus rw, dejen más !**_

_**Saludos Nakamas!**_

_**Capítulo 13 (FINAL): "Confusión sin fin; el fruto de nuestro amor"**_


	14. Chapter 14

****Capítulo 13 (FINAL): "Confusión sin fin; el fruto de nuestro amor"****

**Chopper**: Robin! Despertaste al fin..._-decía Chopper mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse_

**Robin**: Tuve un momento de debilidad, creo que me bajo la presión o algo así..-

**Chopper**: Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, ¿no te molesta que se quede Nami?..-

La morena negó con la cabeza.

**Chopper**: Bien, debes contestarme con total sinceridad. ¿Sentís mareos, nauseas, cansancio o mucho sueño?..- _*la morena asintió*..._ ¿Hace cuanto?

**Robin**: Algunas semanas, pero no era nada para preocuparse

**Chopper**: No lo era hasta ahora. ¿Tuviste mm eso con alguien este último mes?..-_ dijo algo sonrojado y Robin volvió a asentir..._- ¿Te cuidaste?

**Robin**: No...-_dijo con mirada inmutabl_e

**Chopper**: Robin... ¿tuviste un atraso?

**Robin**: Si de 3 semanas...-

El reno abrió los ojos de la impresión y no pudo evitar hablar fuerte.

**Chopper**: Robin! ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa?! Estas... embarazada!

Robin agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Nami solo la observaba preocupada.

**Robin**: ¿Embarazada? *_dijo y se agarro el vientre_* Vaya lo suponía, quiero que esto sea un secreto hasta que.. Hasta que decida decirles a los demás ..-_ dijo con una sonrisa_

**Chopper**: Así será, pero Robin por favor cuídate, no hagas esfuerzos, descansa..-

La morena asintió y se abrazaron los tres.

**Nami**: Te felicito Robin! No lo puedo creer!:.-_decía al borde de las lágrimas_

* * *

><p>Sanji iba y venía por todo el bar de Shakky, iba fumando su cigarrillo numero 60.<p>

Zoro estaba afuera meditando, no podía más con los nervios.

Todos los demás estaban igual de nerviosos y preocupados.

**Usopp**: Espero que todo esté bien.. ¿No tienes idea de que es lo que le pasa Sanji?..-

El narigón no era para nada estúpido. Sabía que entre Robin y el cocinero había algo y tal vez él sabía a qué se debía el desmayo de ella.

**Sanji**: ¿Crees que estaría así de preocupado y nervioso si supiera que le pasa? No seas idiota Usopp!..- _dijo y se sentó al fin en uno de los sillones._

Se quedo mirando un punto fijo por largos minutos hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

"No eso no puede ser, no creo, no"..- pensó para sí mismo justo antes de que Robin saliera acompañada por Chopper y Nami.

**Luffy**: Robin! ¿Como estas? ¿Que te paso? ¿Estas enferma? ..-_todos fueron hacia ella incluido Zoro que apenas escucho el griterío entro al bar._

**Robin**: Gracias por preocuparse chicos, estoy bien..-

**Usopp**: ¿Que es lo que te paso?

**Chopper**: Esta algo estresada, fue un pico de stress, debe descansar mucho y no hacer esfuerzos por algún tiempo..-_dijo mirándola de reojo_

**Luffy**: Muy bien, te cuidaremos Robin!

Luego del incidente de Robin, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían separarse hasta que su barco esté listo para ir a la Isla Gyojin.

Shakky le dio una vivre card a cada uno para que se volvieran a reunir dentro de 3 días.

**Sanji:** Oye Robin-Chwan_..- le dijo apartándola de todos los demás_

**Robin:** ¿Sucede algo Sanji...-

El rubio la miro a los ojos durante un largo rato, como tratando de mirar a través de ellos, y lo logro. Estar tanto tiempo con Robin y amarla tanto le daba esa virtud de poder encontrar alguna grieta en ese impenetrable muro que era su mirada, vio preocupación y no necesito más para saber que sus dudas eran ciertas.

La Abrazo sin importarle la presencia de los demás que seguían caminando y retándolo a Luffy por querer ir al parque de atracciones en una situación así. Robin acepto ese abrazo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, su corazón se apretó cuando él le susurro al oído.

**Sanji:** Todo va a estar bien Robin, no estás sola, yo estoy con vos... con ustedes..-

La morena no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara asique se hundió aun mas en el cuello de este en forma de agradecimiento.

¿Como pudo darse cuenta de eso? Sanji era sin dudas increíble.

Se separaron cuando escucharon a unos pasos de ellos a Luffy hablando con un extraño hombre gigante que parecía un oso.

**Luffy:** ¿Quien eres?..- _le pregunto al hombre-oso_

**Zoro:** Retrocede Luffy..

**Nami:** Ese tipo es un schibukai!..-

Sanji recordó a ese tipo, en Thriller Bark cuando Zoro se sacrifico por Luffy y la banda, él lo podría haber hecho si el peliverde no lo hubiera desmayado. El rubio se paro delante de Robin, ese hombre era peligroso.

**Luffy:** ¿Schibukai? ¿ Y tu como lo sabes?

**Sanji:** Eso ahora no importa, no dejes que su ataque te alcance ¡es una onda de choque!..-_ dijo antes de que el schibukai lanzara una especie de rayo contra ellos._

Luffy y Chopper se emocionaron, sus ojos se pusieron en forma de estrella y Usopp los regaño.

**Robin:** Bartholomew Kuma.. ¿ Qué hace el aquí?

Todos recordaron el problema que les había causado su onda de choque en Thriller Bark.

**Franky:** ¡Esto es por lo mal que nos hiciste pasar!... COUP DE VENT! -

Con ese golpe Kuma voló hasta estrellarse contra un árbol pero no se hizo daño alguno.

**Luffy:** GIA SEKANDO! EN MARCHA!..-

Kuma esquivo su golpe y lo ataque con una serie de rayos disparados de su boca que el moreno esquivo.

El schibukai siguió disparando rayos contra los demás mugiwaras, y el trió monstruoso decidió atacarlo todos a la misma vez logrando derribarlo pero no derrotarlo.

Los tres llegaron a la conclusión que este kuma era diferente al de la otra vez, no tenia zarpas por lo que no lanzaba onda de choques y no se teletransportaba

Kuma se volvió a levantar y los volvió a atacar, Zoro contraataco y cuando el hombre-maquina le lanzo un rayo por la boca aun más potente que los anteriores, el cuerpo del peliverde fallo, no se podía mover.

**Sanji:** ¡IDIOTA! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?..-

Con el grito del rubio Zoro reacciono y con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzo a un costado, sus heridas todavía dolían y no lo dejaban respirar bien.

Robin lo miro preocupada desde atrás de una piedra junto a Chopper y Nami y se tomo el vientre e hizo una mueca de dolor.

**Chopper:** Tranquila Robin, debes estar tranquila. Deberías estar descansando, las primeras semanas del embarazo están siendo muy duras, trata de calmarte Zoro está bien es fuerte.._- dijo tratando de calmarla_

Kuma seguía lanzando rayos a todos los mugiwaras y a Zoro cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie aun así se dispuso a caminar hacia él para atacarlo.

**Luffy:** Zoro!

**Sanji:** ¡Ese idiota!

Robin estaba cada vez más tensa y preocupada, el reno lo noto y se apresuro a llegar a Kuma antes que Zoro y atacarlo.

El schibukai estuvo por atacar al reno pero Franky lo salvo haciendo que le lanzara otro ataque que lo mando a volar a él y caer en el "spider net" de Robin.

Brook fue el siguiente en atacar pero su ataque fallo, estuvo a punto de volar por los aires con el rayo que pensaba lanzar Kuma, pero fue salvado por las bombas de Usopp.

**Sanji:** Nami-san cuidado va por ti!..-_ le advirtió al ver a donde dirigía su cabeza la maquina._

**Robin:** OCHENTA FLEUR CUATRO MANO SHOCK!..-_ dijo y golpeo la cabeza de este._

**Nami:** THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!..-

Con este último ataque el hombre-maquina se volvió loco y comenzó a disparar para cualquier lado.

Sanji y Zoro derribaron a Kuma y Luffy lo destrozo con un último ataque final.

Kuma había muerto, y las fuerzas de todos habían muerto también. Estaban agotadísimos.

Un nuevo enemigo llamado Sentoumaru había aparecido junto a otra máquina, llamado px-1.

Luffy intenta enfrentar a Sentomaru pero es repelido fácilmente por este. El dice tener la defensa más impenetrable del mundo y daña al moreno con la palma de su mano.

Cuando Sentoumaru ordena a Px-1 atacarlo, el moreno toma una decisión.

**Luffy:** ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! No podemos permanecer juntos.. ¡Separémonos en grupos y huyamos! Nos encontraremos en 3 días en el Sunny!

Los mugiwaras se separaron en 3 grupos con la intención de huir, pero Sentoumaru, px-1 y un recién llegado no se lo iban a permitir.

Un haz de luz atravesó el cuerpo de Zoro dejándolo en el suelo, Robin rápidamente lo reconoció como Kizaru y sus piernas temblaron cuando vio como el almirante se disponía a darle la patada final.

Nadie se movía excepto Usopp y Brook pero sus ataques eran inútiles. Robin decidió ayudarlo, era su nakama, el hombre que amaba y el.. Posible padre de su hijo/ hija.

VEINTE FLEUR!..- dijo y a pesar del esfuerzo de la morena Kizaru llegó antes y lo retuvo al peliverde antes de llegar con Robin.

La desesperación la inundaba y tiraba inútilmente de la camisa de este. Quería correr hacia él pero sus piernas no respondían y su corazón latía desbocado, lo iba a matar.

Rayleigh apareció para evitar lo peor y el pulso de Robin se normalizó.

Todos corrían con desesperación mientras Rayleigh peleaba con Kizaru, Sentoumaru y Px-1 los perseguía.

Un ataque que le dio de lleno a Sanji desesperó otra vez a Robin.

Todos lucharon con las pocas energías que le quedaban y para desgracia de todos otra máquina volvió a aparecer.

Esta máquina hablaba y le ordenó a px-1 que se detenga. Zoro lo reconoció como el verdadero Kuma .

**Kuma**: Si fueras a ir de viaje, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?.-

La sangre se le helo a Robin cuando vio como Kuma se sacaba el guante y con un simple movimiento hizo desaparecer a Zoro.

Los gritos de Usopp y Luffy se escuchaban lejanos para Robin que no podía salir del asombro, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin despegar la vista de donde anteriormente estaba el peliverde.

Ya no podía intentar salvarlo y menos ir a buscarlo ya que él desapareció y el hombre oso era el único que sabía de su paradero. Una puntada la hizo retorcerse de dolor, pero Luffy que estaba a su lado no lo noto, estaba desesperado por la desaparición de su nakama.

Chopper apareció tras ellos descontrolado y enorme, golpeo con su mano con la intención de darle a Luffy y Robin pero ella fue más rápida y salto llevándose al capitán con ella. Las puntadas se hacían mas dolorosas y repetitivas pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de ver desaparecer a su amor.

El corazón de Robin se apretó cuando vio como Brook protegía a Usopp y Sanji y desaparecía. Lo único que recordaba antes de eso era el grito desgarrador de su capitán diciendo que huyan y se pongan a salvo, pero ya era tarde habían perdido a otro más.

La desesperación de Sanji lo estaba desbordando. Lo único que podía pensar era en sus dos Nakamas desaparecidos y que él no pudo hacer nada, pero todavía podía proteger a los demás y a su posible hijo. Miro a Robin de reojo y la vio pálida con los ojos como platos.

El rubio se lanzo contra Kuma con una patada que él fácilmente repelo con sus zarpas lanzándolo contra un edificio.

Los ataques de Usopp eran inútiles contra la maquina, el narigón también había desaparecido.

Sanji no lo podía soportar más, se dispuso a atacarlo y Kuma lo desapareció.

Robin quiso gritar pero se le formo un nudo en la garganta, su otro amor había desaparecido.

El terror se había apoderado de todas sus extremidades. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, ni moverse a su voluntad. Los había perdido a los dos y a Brook y Usopp.

Y luego a

Franky..

Nami..

Chopper..

Uno a uno iban cayendo. Luffy estaba desesperado y ella también.

Lentamente Kuma se acercaba a la morena, reacciono y lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder a tropezones.

No lo hagas.. No lo hagas..¡No sigas por favor!..- la voz de Luffy suplicando por ella la hizo girarse y correr pero la mano de Kuma ya estaba sobre ella.

¡ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Quiso tomar la mano del moreno pero desapareció, más bien ella desapareció.

* * *

><p>Sentía su cuerpo ligero, y no había dolor. Sentía que estaba volando mientras que en sus sueños estaban Sanji, Zoro y todo lo que había sucedido en ese triangulo amoroso.<p>

Todo se había complicado y no había sido más que ella la causante de todo.

Porque si ella no hubiera querido conocer aun mas de Zoro, si ella no hubiera quedado prendida de los encantos de Sanji nada de esto había pasado.

Había sido irracional, no había actuado como una mujer adulta, siguió a su corazón como una adolescente enamoradiza, pero ahora no más. La vida de su bebe dependía de ella, a partir de ahora debía actuar con la cabeza, su corazón era solo de su hijo o hija.

No sabía que le depararía el futuro, eso si no cometería el mismo error de enamorarse de dos increíbles hombres.

**_Fin.. por un tiempo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakamaaaaaas! He aquí el final. Por supuesto que va a haber una segunda parte. En este final recorde el capitulo del anime donde la banda es separada, era algo muy épico y triste que quería rememorar. Algunas cosas están cambiadas y resumidas obviamente. Gracias por su apoyo, por seguir mi historia, por sus comentarios, mensajes, fav y follow, y muchas gracias por esperarme.<strong>_

_**Dentro de algunas semanas subiré la introducción de "Entre la espada y la sarten 2: Lo que nos depara el futuro"**_

_**Nos vemos en la segunda entrega de esta increíble historia!**_


End file.
